Equestrian Politics
by flammenwerfer14
Summary: About a month following the events of "Lighten Up," the new and loosened up Luna temporarily relocates to her 'safe house' in Ponyville under Celestia's orders to help exercise the magical bonds between the Elements. This ultimately entails her having fun with her friends while still tending to her royal and political obligations. Equestrian Politics at its finest. *HUMANIZED*
1. Setting Up

*****A/N: Hey everyone! As a general and second note, this story is, like the previous one, HUMANIZED.**

**Now, to address a couple of things to new readers:**

**1) For this story, it is NOT entirely necessary to have read my previous work, "Lighten Up," to understand what is going on. The only changes that are needed to be grasped for the purpose of this story are: Luna being very much loosened up after the events of "Lighten Up," Luna being militarily trained, Fluttershy having a somewhat improved confidence due to Luna giving her Equestrian Martial Arts training as per her request, and Luna having a boyfriend named Seafire. **

**2) If you would like to read the previous work, it's (of course) on my profile. If not, but still seeking a grasp of where exactly I'm pulling the immediate scenario from, read the chapter "Confidential," as it's the transition from that story arc to this one, and should clear up any confusion. Of course if there are any questions at all, you are free to PM me. **

**To my familiar readers, thanks for joining me again, and I can only hope this story meets the standards that you held for "Lighten Up." My goal, however, is to make it even better! Now, let's get started! :)**

**Rated T: Language; Crude and Sexual Humor, Innuendo, and Themes**

* * *

Chapter 1: Setting Up

It was nearing sunset when a Chariot landed softly in the outskirts of Ponyville. Princess Luna stepped out in full military attire and silently dismissed the chariot. She had arrived earlier at her safe house, but duties for the day entailed working with a detachment of the Royal Guard for the day. She sighed heavily; removing her officer's cap and wiping her brow clean of what little moisture had formed during the fairly temperate day. Luna then flared her hands in her magical aura, unlocking the door and proceeding inside; removing her cap and coat, as well as un-holstering her weapon before putting them away neatly in the closet. She pulled the hair tie out which was holding her hair in a neat bun, letting her naturally free-moving, sparkling navy blue hair fall down almost to the small of her back; running her fingers through it. She rubbed her temples a bit before opening her eyes, revealing her brilliant teal blue irises to the mirror in front of her. Today was a particularly hard day with the Guard; Luna had a small headache coming on and all she wanted to do was just lie down and catch some rest. She then dressed herself in a standard laced tank top and some mesh shorts to help fit her mood. She had planned to surprise her boyfriend, Seafire, a bit later after she raised the moon, but that plan was shattered when she realized that Celestia had dumped all her necessary materials from her office in Canterlot in her house's study, and it needed to be packed away.

"Well… there goes that. I guess I'll see him, along with the girls, tomorrow," Luna mused to herself as she started reluctantly putting things away, making use of her magic as well as her own strength. She had finished setting up her desk when there was a knock at the door. This was a bit odd to Luna, considering very few knew where her 'safe house' was exactly. She personally didn't care at this case, as she would appreciate some company regardless. She extended her hand and unlocked the door with her magic, and opened it.

"So, rumor has it that a Lunar Princess was supposed to have made camp around here. Any information on that matter, Miss?" the very familiar male figure stated in an instantly recognizable voice. Luna's facial features warped themselves into an involuntary smile as she turned to gaze upon the figure which had neatly combed blue hair with a red stripe running through it, along with being dressed in a casual dress shirt and some work pants. Luna wasted no time in running up and embracing her boyfriend, Seafire.

"How-How did you know I was here?" Luna asked with a grin that she couldn't hide if she wanted to.

"Celestia took the liberty of contacting me of your expected time of arrival. She said you were having a busy day so I wanted to come and see you," Seafire replied. Their gazes never left each other, almost reminiscent of the first time they met at the club on Classics Night. They continued to hold their embrace as well.

"I honestly wasn't expecting any company tonight, but you're more than welcome to stay, as always," Luna said with an inflection in her tone that made it sound like a question; asking him if he would like to stay. He only responded with his signature smirk, and that was all the answer and reassurance Luna needed. He then turned towards the study room.

"Well, looks like you've got quite a few things to sort out here," Seafire remarked, eyeing all the boxed items and disorderly manner in which they were aligned.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to unpacking all of this."

"Well, what do you say we get this stuff put away first? Might as well get this done and out of the way," Seafire suggested. Luna practically beamed at his offer to help her with some unpacking. They got right to it and after about an hour's worth of actual unpacking (with an equal amount of time horsing around with each other and Luna having to raise the moon), her study was organized and ready to receive people and do work.

"I cannot thank you enough for helping me with this, Seafire. It made it all the more fun, I might add," Luna said with a very grateful undertone.

"My pleasure, Luna. Anything for you," Seafire added with a small wink. Luna practically melted at his gaze. He knew how to toy with her very well. With that, Luna led him upstairs to her room where she jumped on the bed and invited him over in a very chaste manner. He kicked off his shoes and lay down comfortably while Luna snuggled up to him. If one was to spectate this scene, it would almost seem weird… Luna, one of the most powerful people in all of Equestria, seemed so vulnerable at the moment. Yes, she had loosened up considerably after her month long endeavor with the Elements, but even so, Luna still retained her identity of being a horrendously independent girl. With that in mind, it would even be weird to fathom her harboring a crush, let alone a boyfriend.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight," Luna commented in a blissful state. She was obviously very comfortable with her human pillow, wrapping both of her arms around him and her head resting on his chest.

"Not a problem, love. I intended to take a few days off anyways to spend time with you while you're here. No better way to start in my opinion," he added with a little chuckle. Luna looked up and locked her eyes with his before closing the distance between their faces and initiating the first kiss of the night. This was nothing new for the two of them. However, said lip-locking, over the course of a couple minutes, became more heated… to the point where Luna almost fully mounted Seafire over his waist. It was then that he broke their contact, sensing the rise in temperature.

"No… not yet, love," Seafire commented before pecking her again on the lips. Luna understood this immediately, and went red with embarrassment. She prided herself in having complete control over her own desires and even feelings. To have completely lost her rational mind to them only showed her that they could easily control her as well if she was not careful.

"Oh my… I'm _so_ sorry Seafire!" Luna said frantically, fearing she lost some respect from Seafire.

"_Get ON that ass, Lulu!" a voice entered her head through mindchat™. Luna's eyes widened in her mind, knowing that her sister was _never_ going to let her forget this._

"_Shut the hell up,Tia!" was all Luna could muster in her mind as a retort. Celestia offered a hearty laugh in response before cutting the connection, bringing Luna back into reality as quickly as she left it._

"Hey, there's no shame in it, my dear. We all need a little reminder every now and then to keep us under control. You didn't do anything wrong, Luna… but just… not yet," Seafire added. Luna kept asking herself how she snagged up someone like this. She decided not to question that further and merely kissed him again and continued her previous activity of snuggling into him with Seafire stroking her head and hair.

"I forgot to mention, I took the liberty of informing your friends of your arrival if they didn't know already. They would like to see you tomorrow if you have the time," he informed her. Luna sighed in content with her current situation.

"Of course I'll drop by… tomorrow is free day… I always have time for them," Luna said somewhat incoherently, her eyelids getting heavy.

To his amusement, she was fast asleep within a few more seconds. He himself was also getting a bit tired. He lowered his head to her ear.

"Goodnight Luna, sleep well," he muttered softly into her ear. He received a response of garbled and mixed up words from her, of which he was only able to pick out "Dammit, Tia," "fuck off," and "five more minutes." He laughed silently to himself before he too succumbed to slumber with the Princess of the Night, _his_ Princess, in his arms with an anticipative grin on his face. Tomorrow was guaranteed to be a wonderful day with the Mane Six. Seafire had grown fairly close with the six girls after they unanimously approved of him dating their new best friend, Luna. They had gone to rather extensive lengths to include him in their activities whenever they were able to. No matter the adventure (or misadventure), it always ended well with the company of the seven of them.

* * *

**A/N: And cut! **

**How's this sounding so far? Please review to your hearts content. I actually take all praise and criticism to heart when writing, and it has helped me improve! **

**So, please review, and thanks for joining me again! You guys are the best!**


	2. Musical Reunion

**A/N: Hello hello!**

**This chapter has an element to it that I'm experimenting with in execution. The only way to find out if it's effective is to present it to you all! Enjoy!**

***Note: I own NOTHING but the plotline!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Musical Reunion

The two sleeping lovebirds eventually awoke in the morning to a beautiful day. Fixing breakfast and dressing themselves more appropriately, they headed out into Ponyville to get a jump start on the supposed adventures of the day. Of course, how much productivity was taken into getting ready was relative, as Luna and Seafire would always screw around with each other. It was part of what held them together. However, the events of last night were plaguing his thoughts. Was he too rash in stopping the situation from unfolding last night? He would be lying if he said that he hadn't had any… "thoughts"… about the Lunar Princess, but still. He cared for Luna very deeply, this was readily apparent by just the way he always looked at her, and he was fairly confident in the fact that she reciprocated those feelings of trust and care. Maybe if (or when) there was a next time, Seafire believed that he would let things run their natural course. He'd think more on this later.

After all the necessities that were involved with getting ready, the two set off to Twilight's place, which was where they were asked to drop by. The walk took no more than about twenty minutes with the two talking the entire way, hand in hand. Luna knocked on the door and almost instantly, an ecstatic Twilight answered and threw herself upon Luna with a high pitched squeal.

"LUNA!" Twilight screamed while giggling. It was contagious, as Luna started giggling like an idiot as well upon seeing one of her best friends.

"Twilight! How are you!?" Luna asked, releasing their embrace.

"I'm doing well… and even better now! Come in!" Twilight beckoned the two inside, saying hello to Seafire as well. Fluttershy had been at Twilight's already, and offered the couple a similar embrace and especially happy to see Luna again.

"So, how has everything been? Anything new?" Luna asked while sitting with everyone. She was eager to hear of any details that were going on.

"Things have been well, actually. Fairly quiet but overall, well. And new? Well, there's the Ponyville Foundation festival in a couple of days. That's actually why I asked you to come over today. We were all wondering if you wanted to come with us! It may even offer you an opportunity to carry out your job," Twilight mentioned. Luna smiled at the opportunity.

"I take it that Celestia already informed you on what my mission is here?" Luna asked, catching the last part. Twilight nodded.

"Indeed she did. I'm curious as to how this will be achieved but nevertheless I have full confidence that everything will be worked out the way it should be," Twilight said genuinely. Seafire gazed towards Luna in a proud manner while Luna smirked.

"Well, I'd love to come regardless. Anything special to look out for?" Luna asked. Twilight perked up at this question.

"Well… the mayor did approach us all and she would like a couple of us, the Elements of Harmony, to sing a bit," Twilight mentioned. Luna and Seafire both grinned at this.

"That actually sounds… pretty fun to be completely honest. So, which of you are going to do so?"

"Well, two of us were asked to participate. I volunteered first," Twilight began.

"And who might be the second?" Luna inquired. At that moment, a small squee came from Fluttershy who was fidgeting in her sitting position.

"You volunteered, Fluttershy?" Luna asked, a bit taken by surprise, despite her slowly growing confidence.

"No… more like the girls volunteered me," Fluttershy answered with a small bit of sarcasm in her voice. Luna looked to Twilight with an eyebrow raised.

"We thought it would be good for her!" Twilight defended herself, hands raised chest level. Luna couldn't help but giggle at this. Fluttershy, on the other hand, buried her face into her hands. It seems that she would clearly need extra encouragement for this feat. Luna had to agree, however. It would be a great experience for her and if pulled off correctly, would do enormous wonders for her building confidence. Of course, Luna would resume her training with Fluttershy, but even so. This would only facilitate the overall process. Luna put an arm around Fluttershy and drew her in for a hug.

"Fear not, my dear! You'll do marvelously! I think this would be an excellent experience for you… albeit I'd have gone about it a different way…" Luna gave Twilight a small glare, which she returned with a sheepish grin. "…I think it will do well for you. Besides, you have an amazing voice! We've all heard you sing before!" Luna attempted to comfort and reason the apprehensive, pink-haired beauty, and Twilight agreed whole-heartedly. It would be very tough for her, however. Luna was never really one for attention, just as a reference point. Fluttershy, however, was notoriously worse in this case, where she never liked to draw _any_ attention to herself. Even with the progress she made so far, her tolerance for people staring at her or paying her any kind of extra attention would still make her waver and revert back to her naturally withdrawn personality. Performing in front of Ponyville… including a bunch of men who would undoubtedly be gawking over her… would probably have a psychological intimidation factor for Fluttershy, and Luna was quick to realize this. They needed another approach.

"I just… I don't know, Luna. What if I mess up horribly and everyone laughs at me? What if they start laughing at me right when I get on stage?" Fluttershy began pondering the potential circumstances. The three others in the room immediately knew that this would _never_ happen, but nevertheless, she needed convincing. Luna was thinking for a minute before something hit her… and she smiled a bit. She turned to Seafire:

"Hey Seafire? Would you mind excusing the three of us for a little while? We need to have some 'girl time.'" Luna asked him. He merely nodded and smiled.

"Not a problem. Rarity has asked me to help her out at the boutique for a little while anyways. She said something about pushing out a new line of men's suits and she needed the 'opinions and insight of a man such as myself.' Whatever that meant. I'll catch you girls later. And take it easy, Fluttershy," Seafire said, bidding the girls farewell for now and pecking Luna on the forehead before heading out the door. Now that the three were alone, Luna leaned into Twilight's ear and said something soft and unintelligible. Fluttershy cocked her head slightly in curiosity as to what they were planning, and when Luna was finished whispering, Twilight was smiling brightly. The two then looked towards the pink-haired girl.

"Come, Fluttershy, we're going for a walk," Twilight said as she helped Fluttershy stand up on her feet. Luna led the way out the door before Twilight and she took places on either side of Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, look around! Everyone adores you!" Twilight pointed out. Several people actually waved to Fluttershy specifically as they went about their day.

"And besides, who cares what they think? Your friends and family are all that really matter in the end, right?" Luna reasoned. Fluttershy pondered this for a moment, but still wasn't entirely convinced for her personality's sake.

"You know, Celestia always taught me that, whenever I'm faced with something that I don't necessarily want to do because of how I may come across doing it, just… Walk On!" Luna added with inflection at the end. Fluttershy looked at her with curiosity.

"Walk On?"

"That's right, Fluttershy! Like all of our adventures before this… no matter what, just do it! Who cares?! Walk On!" Twilight reinforced with a smile. Fluttershy looked at the two of them, still slightly unsure of what they were getting at. They picked up on this and then shifted their eyes to each other.

"I think she needs a bit more convincing," Luna observed with a sarcastic inflection.

"Indeed. Shall we?" Twilight asked, lowering her eye lids and smiling. Luna merely winked and smiled in response.

With magic that goes beyond the scope of man's knowledge, music began to play in the surroundings. The cadence was most definitely that of fast paced rock. With that, the two dragged Fluttershy by her arms.

"What do you think about this, Fluttershy!" Luna asked rhetorically before she began:

"_Take a look around and tell me what you can see"_

Luna motioned to all the friendly faces that adored Fluttershy. Twilight interjected:

"_I guess that all depends on exactly what you want it to be" _

Fluttershy could understand that.

_**Luna:**__ "Is your cup half-full? Is your cup half-empty?"_

_**Twi: **__"How can you get what you need in the land of plenty?" _

The two then proceeded to drag her slowly around Ponyville.

_**Luna: **__"Everybody gets carried away!"_

_**Twi:**__ "And everybody's trying every day to remind you,"_

_**Both:**__ "Oooh Leave it behind you!" _

_**Twi: **__"What's it take to see?"_

_**Both: **__"What's it take to believe right from wrong?" _

_**Twi: **__"Never knowing where you belong…"_

_**Luna:**__ "Walk On!" _

The two then began to lightly dance in perfect synchronization with each other, gyrating their hips and arms to the beat of the drums and cadence of the guitar.

_**Both: **__"Walk Oooon!" _

The two continued with their antics in the break between words. However, the two girls then set their sights on Fluttershy again with large grins.

"Oh shi—" Fluttershy was dragged by her arms again.

_**Luna: **__"Sometimes I feel like I'm just doing time"_

_**Twi: **__"Everybody wonders where you're going when you step out of line"_

_**Luna**__: "Don't know all the answers, someone's gotta stand up and say 'Hey!'"_

_**Twi**__: "If you wanna win the game then you know you're gonna have to play"_

Twilight winked at Fluttershy, sending a subliminal message about the meaning of those last lyrics. She still looked in shock, but appeared to be absorbing what they were telling… or singing to her.

_**Both: **__"(Yeeaaah!) Everybody's gotta find a way… and everybody's trying every day to remind you"_

_**Luna: **__"What's standing behind you" _

_**Twi: **__"What's it take to see?"_

_**Both: **__"What's it take to believe right from wrong?" _

_**Luna: **__"Never knowing where you belong" _

_**Twi:**__ "Walk On! Yeah!"_

The two continued their entrancing movements that perfectly lined up with the music.

_**Both: **__"Walk On!"_

_**Both: **__"Walk On! Yeah!"_

_**Luna: **__"There's no turning back!"_

_**Both: **__"Walk On!"_

_**Twi:**__ "Get your train on the track!"_

There was a much longer break in the words and the two turned to her. Fluttershy seemed to have developed a more determined face.

"See what we mean, Fluttershy? It's all in your head! Just do it and have fun!" Twilight said. Fluttershy nodded.

"Yeah… yeah you're both right! I can do this. I'll Walk On!" Fluttershy announced.

"That's the spirit, Fluttershy! If I was able to do it! I have full confidence you can as well! Now, shall we?" Luna asked, holding out her arm. Fluttershy eagerly took it and they began their own little routines.

_**L,T: **__"Take a look around and tell me what you can see"_

_**F: **__"I guess that all depends on exactly what you want it to be"_

_**T: **__"Don't know all the answers everybody's running away…"_

_**L: **__"(Woooaaah!)"_

_**T: **__"…Hey!"_

_**L: **__"If you wanna win the game then you know it's a shame not to play"_

_**All: **__"(Yeeeaaah!)"_

_**L: **__"Everybody gets carried away…"_

_**T: **__"And everybody's got something to say to remind you"_

_**F: **__"Keep looking behind you"_

How this little song was helping Fluttershy become more emboldened would probably be classified under the unknown forces of magic. Nevertheless, she was liking it.

_**L: **__"It's never easy to see…"_

_**T,L: **__"What it takes to believe right from wrong!"_

_**T: **__"Never going back where I've gone…"_

_**F:**__ "Walk On…!" _

Fluttershy took the chorus, albeit with less of an inflection but with her happy, singing voice nonetheless. She moved in synchronization with Luna and Twilight.

_**F: **__"Walk On…"_

_**F: **__"Walk On… yea-eah"_

_**F: **"Walk On... Yeah..."_

The music was obviously starting to draw down slightly but nevertheless the girls were having a blast.

"_Hey, alright, we're not gonna turn back now!" Luna added. _

_**All: **__"Heeey!"_

_**All: **__"Walk On!"_

_**T: **__"(Walk On!)"_

_**All: **__"Yeah yeah yeah!" _

_**All: **__"Walk Ooon!" _

The last guitar rift came in right on time.

_**L: **__"Just Walk On!" _

And with that, the song and its magic ended, leaving the girls giggling, panting, and tired from the expenditure of energy. They took a seat in the park where they happened to find themselves.

"So Fluttershy, how about it?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed Fluttershy. What do you think now? Take what we said to heart?" Luna reiterated. Fluttershy looked at them with a confident smile.

"Definitely. I _can_ do this!"

* * *

**A/N: And she will do it! An excellent way to work the bond between her friends... by boosting her confidence even more! **

**That was _Walk On _and _Walk On (Some More) _both by _Boston_**

**So, how was the musical execution? Let me know in your reviews!**


	3. Diplomatic Affairs

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Alright, I'm going to try something new here, and you'll let me know if you like it or not: Since I'm not getting a large influx of reviews, I think I'll respond to them (the previous chapter's reviews, of course) in the authors notes. I've been seeing this in a lot of stories I have read and most seem to enjoy it knowing that their review was read. PMs just seem too... 'eh' anyway. So, lets give it a try.**

**~~Responses to Reviews~~**

**(RD-loves-RA)- Lol, considering Brad Delp didn't provide vocals for "Walk On" and "Walk On (Some More)." Your Boston review in "Lighten Up" is still making me laugh. You're an asshole, but you're my best friend. It's your job. Thanks dude!**

**(WhiteDragon)- Haha yeah, I'll admit that the first part of the chapter wasn't too terribly exciting. I had constructed the second chapter with that particular scene in mind, so I built everything around it. I was kinda staking everything on its success and it seems like it was well received so that was a relief. Lol lovely imagery, but if you're interested, look up the songs mentioned. I'm sure you won't be sorry that you did. Thanks! :)**

**(Dragon'z Wrath)- You know... that's actually not a bad idea at all! I didn't even think of that! I'm going to give that _heavy _consideration for the future, make no mistake of it. And yeah, I know that. The fandom was built around a musical number here and there from the show, so I feel a slight connection to the song part of it. However, yeah, I do realize that there is a limit before it gets really old, really fast. Thanks again!**

**(RedSpy08)- Glad you're enjoying the story! Based on what you said, and if my memory serves me well, you were also with me in "Lighten Up!" Thanks for the continued support and praise, much appreciated! :)**

**(Bearcenter)- hahaha well, I thank you very much for your continued support and it warms me to know that you, along with others are enjoying the stories as much as you say you do. That helps inspire me to continue writing! I'm glad you're enjoying everything so far, and don't you worry, there will be _plenty_ more innuendo, random scuffles, and references to amazing bands in the future. Thanks a ton! :D**

**And now, here's Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Diplomatic Affairs

The previous day yielded a random musical number along with continued fun with her friends. However, Luna was not able to see all of them. Rarity had some orders to fill out and needed Seafire's opinion on stuff, Rainbow Dash was doing field work with the weather patrol, Applejack had to tend to farm business and Pinkie had extra work to do down at Sugarcube Corner. Tonight was scheduled for a dinner night with everyone, but first, some real work had to be done. It was about two in the afternoon and Luna was scheduled to meet Celestia and an Ambassador at her study in Ponyville to discuss some international parameters. Of course, political obligations were a necessity, but that didn't have to mean that Luna enjoyed it. In fact, Luna and Celestia, during many politically oriented meetings, would often toy around with each other and the guests without everyone else's knowledge. Luna normally would deplore such behavior but after a while, she got used to it and sometimes even took part. It only led to hilarious stories when the two were alone and it was safe to say that many of the guests were not always desirable to be around. This was especially an effective way to get through meetings after Luna's month-long adventure.

That was exactly how it would go down today. At two o'clock precisely, Luna led in Celestia and the ambassador to the Kingdom of Gry Phon to the north. This was a semi-formal meeting as there were small contingents of soldiers outside of Luna's house and also due to Luna's and Celestia's royal business attire. There were also two royal guards at attention on the wall opposite of Luna's desk and behind Celestia, clad in uniform and rifles on their backs. In older times, Equestria and Gry Phon were never on friendly terms and many border wars had been fought as a result. The conflicts ended when a peace treaty was signed centuries ago between the two nations, and every few years the treaty would be looked over by both sides to see if anything needed amending.

"Tia, Ambassador Lightwing, please make yourselves comfortable," Luna said as she led the two to her study and sat behind her rather large desk. Celestia and Lightwing both took seats in front of Luna's desk, with Celestia's seat being parallel but somewhat behind the ambassador. Luna tended to handle diplomatic affairs on her own but by formality and protocol, Celestia had to be present as well to ensure best interest.

"Thank you, Princess Luna," the slightly older ambassador said as he adjusted his seat. Celestia only mocked him by puppeting his words silently with her mouth. Luna mustered a faint grin at this. Truth be told, no one really cared for this ambassador, but Gry Phon appointed him and as a result, there was nothing that could be done.

"Quite. Now, let us begin. We are reviewing the terms, am I correct in my assumption?" Luna asked, putting on her notorious professional façade and producing a notarized copy of the treaty.

"Indeed. We were slightly concerned with the third amendment; article one, paragraph four which refers to the statement of a certain level of militarization along the borders between our nations. This ultimately could constitute to a loophole on either end of the contract which substantially suffices to say that…"

Lightwing continued to talk on and on about one single section and Luna, while remaining attentive, could see Celestia behind him lowering her eyelids in a very bored fashion while resting her head on her balled up hand. It was unanimous agreement that Luna had far more patience for formality than Celestia. All the while, Lightwing had not stopped speaking, expressing his opinions while referring to other sections of the peace treaty. Luna would nod and show that she was listening when appropriate.

"Of course, that makes some sense. What do you propose we do to amend the section? You suggested last time about a partial demilitarization along the part our border which lies on the 91st parallel, correct?" Luna asked.

"Yes indeed, we could scale back our presence by the borders and allow more trade flow through…" Lightwing began, stirring up another onslaught of words. That was also why no one particularly liked him. He tended to overstate things well beyond their necessary parameters and often did so with a smug sense of self satisfaction. At this point, Celestia's annoyed facial expression didn't change and shifted her head to her other hand. Lightwing continued to keep talking. Celestia then began to rhythmically push her cheek in and out with her tongue while moving her other balled up fist near her opposite cheek and miming the rather horrible gesture of pushing of an… "object" …in and out of her mouth. Luna noticed this and had to fold her lips inside her mouth to stifle a giggle. Even the Royal Guards ever so slightly lost their composure at the sight of their princess mocking the ambassador so crudely. Eventually the ambassador finished speaking and looked behind him, only to see Celestia in a normal sitting position, nodding informatively.

"Well, I believe that's agreeable. I'm sure we can work out the details in fixing up that section. So far you have my support there. Anything else you feel we need to clear up?" Luna asked.

"Now that you mention it, Princess, there was an issue that the Gry Phoni Parliament brought up earlier this week. Apparently, prospectors from both our nations are having a shouting war over disputed territory where there rests a bounty of natural resources such as gems. It's necessary that you send representatives sometime this month to discuss the issue with our Parliament so we can resolve this dispute amicably. This will ensure that…" And there he goes again. Celestia was excited to leave and get back to Canterlot when he began speaking again. Celestia sighed audibly, gaining the attention of Luna's eyes for a few seconds as she listened to Lightwing. Celestia had leaned back in her chair, balling up her fist and moving it from her pelvic area up to some arbitrary direction, miming the action of "stroking herself." Her irritated, half lidded gaze never faltered. Luna almost lost it completely and she had to feign coughing a couple of times to masquerade laughter that was threatening to explode out of her. The guards also had to avert their gazes, Luna noticing small trembles in their body of suppressed laughter.

The meeting continued on for about an hour with the same routine: Drawing attention to an article of the treaty, Lightwing talking incessantly, Celestia mocking him each time, and Luna attempting to suppress her laughter. Eventually, and to the relief of the two Princesses, the meeting ended with both parties satisfied of the amended terms of the treaty.

"Thank you again, Princess Luna. I'm sure I'll have the pleasure of seeing you again in a few more years," Lightwing said with a smug smile but offering a respectful bow. Celestia noticeably cringed at the last few words.

"Indeed. Until then, Ambassador," Luna said and gave a curt nod in response. The two saw the Ambassador off as he departed in a chariot. They then went inside Luna's house and closed the door, both sighing in relief while busting out laughing, slumping down on the door. Even the guards who were still stationed finally lost it as well.

"Hoooooly FUCK that was terrible!" Luna exclaimed, continuing her fit of hard giggling.

"Don't deny it, that was hilarious and you damn well know it!" Celestia responded, attempting to control her breathing.

"I'm not denying anything! I almost lost it, you ass! And you, PFC Helmuth and Windfire, almost lost it too!" Luna pointed out to the two remaining Guards, getting all of them to laugh again.

"Are you kidding me, Luna? I was choking back there," Helmuth stated. Even before Luna "lightened up," she had ordered all guards to address her colloquially by her name and not 'princess' or 'your highness.'

"That's because you're too immature, Helmuth. It was humorous but it wasn't _that _funny," Windfire teased. Luna cocked her head in mock indignation.

"I'm the coronated Princess of the Night, co-ruler in the diarchy and representative of the people of Equestria… it was funny," Luna stated, getting a chortle out of the Private and a giggle out of everyone else.

"And I'm still also your commanding officer, PFC Windfire. It was goddamn hilarious. At attention!" Luna continued, poking fun at them.

"You win this time, Luna," Windfire lightly laughed before snapping to attention. Helmuth did the same. Celestia's eyes gleamed.

"Damn Lulu, you really are a Captain in the military. You got privates standing at attention!" Celestia said with a wink. Luna got the innuendo instantly and facepalmed. The two guards went red with hilarity and light embarrassment, laughing to themselves.

"That was good, Tia. I'll give you that one," Luna conceded.

"That's probably only partially correct in the literal sense anyways. I bet you save all your efforts for Seafire, right?" Celestia prodded more, trying her hardest to get on Luna's nerves.

"At least I'm getting some… in a manner of speaking," Luna shot back instantly. Celestia moved her head closer to Luna's.

"Do ya really think I invite Octavia over so often just for drinks?" Celestia asked rhetorically with a genuine Molestia grin. Luna's jaw dropped and the two Privates and Celestia completely lost their shit.

"Now _that_ was funny!" Windfire blurted out.

"Wait… you mean to tell me…" Luna was attempting to speak.

"WELL I need to get back to the castle. I have guests coming over, ta ta!" Celestia bade them goodbye before teleporting out of the house. Luna was still trying to process everything but just shook it off. She turned to her guards who were still snickering. She gave them a half-hearted glare but still smirked at them none the less.

"You two are dismissed, and for volunteering as guards for this crap, you two have a week's paid leave. Enjoy, boys," Luna said with a smile. She was generous with these two guards in particular because they had been with her since her return from the Moon when they were just recruits, instantly overlooking any bias that may have been against her and acting as her only real 'friends' at first. After she "lightened up," Luna commissioned them as her personal guards. They had worked diligently for her ever since. They even went as far as to refuse any promotions beyond their current rank of Private First Class, as that would entail them being stationed elsewhere away from Luna. She pretty much loved the two guards and she was not afraid to admit that openly.

"Thanks Princess!" Helmuth yelled out, both of them gleaming with excitement. Luna's face furrowed at the mention of her title.

"Want to do tour around the castle for a week instead?" Luna asked.

"No, Luna," Helmuth quickly said, shaking his head vigorously. Luna only smirked.

"I thought so. Alright, I have to get ready for tonight, so you're dismissed. Love ya both, now take the both of you and fuck off. See you in a week," Luna said with a smile as she pointed towards the front door with her thumb and walked towards her room.

"You got it, Luna," Helmuth said.

"See ya then!" Windfire added before the two of them headed out. Luna giggled to herself once more before closing the door, stripping herself of her royal attire and jumping in the shower. She was thinking about the night's planned events. Obviously they were all going to meet up for dinner, but afterwards, Twilight mentioned something about a 'surprise.'

"_Well, at least tonight will be interesting," Luna thought to herself. _

"_Mine will be too! Octavia just came over… and those last couple of words will have a different meaning later. Now you can't 'un-know' that," Celestia said in a horrendously teasing manner, entering Luna's mind. Luna's blood drained from her face, as the image popped into her mind, not of her own volition. _

"_Thanks Tia… thanks a bunch," Luna replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she began to wash her body in preparation for the evening ahead._

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter served its purpose for you! Also, let me know if you'd like me to continue responding to reviews. If the majority says yes, I'll continue to respond to a reasonable number depending on how many I get. If the majority thinks it's a waste of space, so be it! **

**Thanks guys, you're the best. Cheers :)**


	4. Dinner and a Bonus

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the bit of delay. Had to work out a few things. **

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): haha thanks dude! I had to include some terrible humor, I was sensing a great lack in that type of humor. It's also to make up for a few other chapters that don't have as much, like this one. **

**-(NightfallTheDragon): I was your first review, eh? I feel honored! haha. Glad you found it funny and the pairing was kinda superficial, as you're going to see in this chapter. The complex wording is necessary sometimes to help illustrate the professional environment, and I don't really try to write it like that, it comes out naturally. I'll bear it in mind for later. **

**-(Bearcenter): I'm glad you enjoyed the situation. The pairing won't be important as you'll see soon. Thanks again dude! Much appreciated :D **

**-(KingTobi): Haha I'm happy you truly enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully the next ones will be just as good for you if not better! And thanks! I had to get that one shot out, although others are telling me and sometimes begging me to continue it. Indeed, only time will tell :P**

**-(RedSpy08): Celestia stopping shenanigans? That sentence does not make sense, for she would never stop! Hahaha and the pairing? It won't be very important. You'll see. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner and a Bonus

Luna had dressed herself in some casual clothes that consisted of tighter jeans and a long sleeve shirt that hugged her torso before deciding to head out. Since she had been going out with Seafire, she had made subconscious efforts to look even better for him. This sometimes meant that she'd doll herself up a tad bit more than usual, though this was not always the case. Sometimes, like now, she would merely ask herself if he would like something on her. In this case, she chose something that hugged her figure a little more than usual. Satisfied with her choice in attire, Luna added a lone teal blue highlight to her hair before magically sealing her door and walking out towards Ponyville to meet her friends, raising the moon as she walked. She contacted Celestia one more time as she strolled along.

"_Just checking in. How's your sexcapade going?" Luna asked in jest. _

"_Hey Luna, and I thought you knew that I was joking about Octavia. She's just a really good friend who comes over frequently. I only said that stuff to joke around and make you uncomfortable," Celestia replied with a chuckle. Luna rolled her eyes. _

"_The sad thing is, I actually believed that one hundred percent. Am I interrupting your binge drinking session?" Luna drenched her words in sarcasm. She could practically feel Celestia rolling her eyes. _

"_Not at all. Tavi couldn't stay too long this time as she had some musical business to tend to. That comes at a bad time as well, since I have nothing to do right now. Parliament is on leave for the next few weeks and all my work was done ahead of time. This is foreign to me, because very rarely have I had a 'boring' night," Celestia explained. Luna grinned. _

"_You know, Tia, you've been really hard working and busy lately. We all have. Come out with me! I'm sure our friends would be delighted to have you join us for dinner. Besides, I haven't gotten to see you as much due to the increase in political activity," Luna offered. Celestia was somewhat surprised at being invited out, and she didn't really know why that was. To tell the truth, Celly had been feeling a bit down lately, and this could lift her spirits. _

"_You know, I think I'd like that… yeah I would. I'll meet you there?" _

"_Sounds good Tia. If Octi was still there I'd say bring her as well, but… meh, oh well. I'll let you get ready. Talk to you then, sis." _

"_You got it. And Luna?" _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Thanks," Celestia added in a very soft tone. Luna was slightly put off by this. _

"_Is something amiss, Tia?" Luna asked in a concerned manner. _

"_I'll tell you later. But I'm going to get ready to see you all tonight. I'll talk to you later," Celestia responded._

"_Okay then," Luna replied before closing the connection. _

"I hope she's okay… I'll ask her when I get the chance to see her privately," Luna said out loud before entering Ponyville's center.

* * *

Celestia just disconnected from the mindchat and was looking herself over in the mirror a bit before deciding to change into something more casual. She sighed audibly before deciding to do something. Truth of the matter was, was that Celestia was tired. Not physically or mentally, but tired of just… stuff. Well, at least that's what she told herself, not really bothering to rationalize her usage of words. Celestia just felt somewhat… lonely. Even though Luna was with Seafire, she never became distant from Celestia at all. In fact, the whole ordeal brought them closer together. Celestia was pretty much just missing the feeling of having someone to see romantically. It had been a very long time since she had someone like that in her life and her last interest ended terribly when she was coronated Princess of the Sun all those years ago. She figured it would have been easier since she "played for both teams" but it readily became apparent that that wasn't the case. She was very happy for Luna, but at the same time, slightly envious, which she felt very horrible about. She supported her head with her hand for a while, staring off into space before actually redressing. At that moment, she witnessed Private Windfire walking along the hallway by her open chambers. He saw her and lightly bowed respectfully and giving her a nice smile.

"Windfire! Didn't Luna give you a week's leave?" Celestia asked. The tall and modestly built soldier leaned against her doorframe, sporting relaxed attire.

"Indeed she did, Princess," Windfire replied.

"Please, call me Celestia. But then… why are you here?" Celestia asked further with a giggle. Usually when soldiers and guards were given leave, they got as far away from the castle as possible. He smirked in return.

"I had to drop off my equipment in the military wing and pick up some casual clothing before I headed out," he explained.

"Oh… okay then," Celestia said with an odd inflection in her tone. She herself didn't really understand why she used that tone; Most likely because she was appreciating his company at the time. He picked up on this.

"Forgive me for prying, but you seem like something is troubling you," Windfire observed with genuine concern. She appreciated his concern more than he knew. Most of their guards were just that… guards. Swearing an oath and becoming stoics hell bent on protecting them until death. Few showed or attempted closeness towards the Princesses.

"It's just… it's a long story," Celestia replied with a grateful undertone. She truly was happy that he cared, but didn't want to bother him with her problems. He raised his brow with a friendly smirk.

"I've got a week's leave. I've got time."

Celestia replied with a soft grin, meeting his own gaze.

"Care to sit down?" she asked him, patting a spot on her bed next to her. He nodded and calmly walked over, taking a seat next to her.

"Now, as much as you'd like to tell me… what's bothering you, Celestia?" he asked. With that, she proceeded to tell him her feelings of loneliness and other factors involving Luna's love life and what not. He listened very intently and allowed her to finish talking for a good five minutes before he even thought about speaking.

"Is that everything?" he confirmed.

"Yeah… that's everything…" Celestia said, her eyes a bit wet but not really tearing up, though she was dangerously close.

"Well," Windfire began to speak, looking for the correct choice of words. She listened very intently.

"I can understand perfectly the situation you're bringing to light, albeit the intensity isn't something I'd know. What I mean by that is that you're the co-ruler of an entire nation! You have other responsibilities and obligations on your shoulders that potentially weigh you down even more and complicate your predicament further. Doing what you have to do could drive most people to drink. However, if I may be honest…" he continued.

"Please be…" Celestia said in a soft tone.

"I believe you're taking it too hard. Yes, I know that you're struggling a bit because you miss having someone to come back to at the end of a busy day, for lack of better words, but you must understand the circumstances you're in. That doesn't mean that you _can't_ be with someone… by all means that's not what I'm trying to portray. All I'm saying is that given the current political situation, it's making it a bit hard for you to explore your options. Look what happened to Luna. Seafire came into her life when she least expected it. You can't necessarily go looking for it because often times when you avidly pursue something you want more than anything… it will evade you by just that much," he further explained by pushing his thumb and index figure almost together to illustrate his point. Celestia's gaze never wavered, and she was completely taking his words to heart more than she let on.

"But one day… or many days in the future, actually… the opportunities will present themselves. Sometimes they're obvious, and other times they're not, and you'll just have to take the chance on said opportunities," He finished with a smile and lightly covering her hand with his in a show of comfort. She smiled back at him in return, not at all put off by the contact.

"Thank you, Windfire. That meant a lot," Celestia told him genuinely. He nodded lightly in return.

"Anytime, Celestia," he said, patting her hand softly a couple of times before hoisting himself off of the bed.

"I'll leave you be now, Celestia," he said as he walked to the door.

"Windfire?"

He turned around to meet her gaze from across the room.

"Yeah?" He replied, seeing a soft smile on her face.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

* * *

Luna arrived at the designated restaurant which was rather large but one of those "happening" places where there were tons of people eating, drinking, and having a ball. There was a full bar at the center as well with plenty of conversation and laughs going on. Upon arriving, Twilight flagged her down, showing her where they were all sitting. Luna swiftly moved to the table and embraced all of her friends, especially the ones she didn't have the pleasure of seeing the first time around. They ordered their drinks and food and made pleasant conversation.

"So, how is everything, girls?" Luna asked as she clutched Seafire's hand.

"Well, the weather patrol is going alright. As you know we recently made the decision to let the weather change on its own and 'naturally…' Seriously that makes no sense. But that created even more work in the end because now we're doing field predictions and surveying. Been a hellish week, I'll tell you what," Rainbow Dash answered first as she took a sip of her drink.

"I've just rolled out, with the help of Seafire, some new men's suits. I've received numerous new orders as a result and the week has been quite busy, consequentially," Rarity added, seconding the 'busy week' attitude.

"Tons of birthdays were happening this week and because of that I had to bake more cakes and plan parties and set up decorations and oh BOY was it So. Much. Fun It was like I was partying all week and baking which are my two favoritest things to do ever!" Pinkie said with enormous enthusiasm and surprisingly all in one breath. Luna chuckled with the other girls at her antics.

"Tons of work on the farm. Had a lot more harvest than we expected so we had tah work a bit harder to get it all collected. Definitely ready for a break, let me tell yah," Applejack said with agreement.

"I'll agree with you all there. With the ambassador that Celestia and I had to see tonight, I'm definitely ready for the weeks end. By the way, I forgot to mention. Celestia will be joining us tonight," Luna stated. This got the other girls excited, all of them smiling and nodding.

"Why yes, I will be!" A voice said behind Luna. Turning around she saw Celestia in some casual clothing minus her tiara. Her look (and essentially, her presence) was drawing a few looks here and there but nothing major, as many had grown accustomed to the Princesses frequenting outings. At her side was Windfire, to which she was cordially holding his upper arm. Everyone said hello to her and embraced her as she greeted all of them, saving a huge hug for Luna.

"I see you coerced Windfire into coming with you, Tia. What she offer you for coming here?" Luna asked jokingly, earning a few light laughs and a rolling of the eyes from Celestia.

"Nothing, Luna. As a matter of fact I came here on my own volition. Celestia offered and I accepted," he replied with a smile on his face. Luna nodded approvingly, tossing her gaze between him and Celestia before smirking to herself.

"Alrighty then! Have a seat, you two!" Twilight said enthusiastically. The massive group then enjoyed each other's company, eventually getting served their food and more drinks, alcoholic and non. Everyone was enjoying themselves greatly, making plans for the future and what not. Luna was gazing at Seafire as he was talking to Fluttershy and Celestia.

"_He looks… really good tonight…" Luna thought to herself as she subconsciously bit her lower lip. _

"_No! Bad thoughts, Luna! No!" Luna reprimanded herself… but she was then thinking again. _

"_Oh, who the fuck am I kidding?" Luna thought once again and decided to 'have fun' with Seafire._

Luna gently laid her hand on his thigh. This wasn't uncommon contact for the two of them so Seafire paid little mind as he continued to talk. Luna then decided to slowly slide her hand up and down his thigh, her developing a devious smirk as she looked elsewhere. He started to get a little curious at her actions but continued talking nonetheless. Luna then became more firm with her hands and slid them dangerously close to his crotch, giggling to herself. He stiffened his posture and coughed slightly at the unexpected contact.

"You alright, Seafire? You look a bit tense…" Fluttershy observed.

"Yeah I'm… FINE… just perfect…" Seafire struggled to say coherently. He didn't lie to himself by saying that the contact didn't feel nice. Celestia raised her brow at him with a smirk before turning towards Luna, who quickly changed her gaze to something more normal.

"If you say so…" Celestia said with a jesting inflection in her voice. This continued for a couple more hours as they continued to enjoy pleasurable company and Luna continuing to tease Seafire. Eventually though, it was time to part ways. Twilight and the other girls had to return to their respective abodes.

"It was really fun tonight, Luna! If you're free tomorrow, let's all hang out!" Twilight offered, to which the other girls nodded in agreement. Luna pondered for a moment.

"You know, I think I am free tomorrow. I'll contact you girls then, so we can figure something out," Luna agreed. The girls all nodded and bade their respective goodbyes before heading off. Luna could feel a light pulse in magical energy radiating off of the six girls… feeling the connection between them. With tonight being a success, the Elemental bonds had been exercised a bit. Luna was pleased.

"Windfire, it's late, so you're more than welcome to stay at the castle," Celestia said with a very weird tone. Luna could almost swear that she winked at him with her eye that was not in view.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that, Celestia," he replied before the both of them turned to the other couple there.

"Tonight was fun, Luna, but I believe it's time we head home," Celestia stated.

"Very well then. Let's do it again soon, Tia!" Luna said before giving her sister a nice hug. After they departed, Luna turned to Seafire.

"You're more than welcome to stay over again as well, Seafire," Luna offered.

"Yeah that's fine… but when we get back can we… talk?" Seafire asked. She immediately caught on to what he wanted to talk about so she nodded, although 'talking' was the least of her mischievous plans. The two of them walked off to her safe house and when they arrived, they shut the door behind them.

"Alrighty then. Luna, I was going to ask you about why you were—" Seafire was cut off when Luna aggressively pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his face. He kissed back as well, but he was rather shocked at her forwardness. She eventually broke the kiss to catch her breath and magically remove her shirt and jeans, leaving her in a dark blue bra and panties. Seafire's eyes widened to the theoretical size of dinner plates, his pupils dilating about 200%. Also, he noted how his pants suddenly became tighter.

"Less talking… more of this…" Luna said with a very sultry tone, accompanied by a half lidded gaze and smirk before she pressed her lips to his again, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Seafire's eyes widened at this and he was readily about to protest the extremely fast rate of progression of the current events until his own conscience in the back of his head spoke to him.

"_Bad things have happened in the past; do not be afraid to progress forward, but don't let that undermine your own thoughts and feelings."_

He kept his own words in mind, grinning an identical sultry grin at Luna before he permit her entrance and kissing her back with vigor, exciting her further and ending up with Luna forcing herself onto him, Seafire instinctually using his hands to support her and accidentally knocking over some things from dressers and shelves. Eventually they ended up on the bed with Luna pinned under Seafire, her giggling in anticipation. However, Seafire had some stuff to say.

"Luna, you know how I feel about you and how much I care about you. We've been together more than a couple of months, but before we progress forward from here, I just want you to know that I don't feel completely ready to go all the way…" Seafire said with a soft tone. Luna's sultry gaze disappeared and was replaced with one of disappointment… not in him or her, but the turnout of the situation. She let out an audible sigh and before she could respond, he spoke up again.

"However," he began to say, kissing her again and then immediately kissing her cheek.

"That does not…" he kissed her jaw line. Luna shuddered at the contact.

"Necessarily mean…" he kissed her neck several times. She was loving it.

"I'm not all for…" he kissed down to her collar bone, right above her bust line before bringing his face back up to level with her.

"Other forms of… expression," He said with a smirk. Seafire was returning the favor for when Luna decided to try and tease him at dinner. She was eating it up, but still wondering where he was going with this.

"Seafire, what exactly do you mean by tha—" Seafire, this time, shut her up with a kiss. He eventually broke it and winked at her.

"You'll see. I'll see you soon," he replied before kissing down her chin, followed by her neck, then her collar bone, between her breasts and her abdomen and lower. She was so engrossed in the feeling that she had no idea what he was attempting.

"But… Seafire… what exactly are you talking abou— OOOOOH!" Luna found out _immediately_ and expressed her feedback with a hearty groan.

It was definitely a good day by Luna's standards.

* * *

**A/N: Very well then.**

**I'm just going to point out that, in case a few haven't noticed, this is a Rated T fiction, and thus an actual sexual encounter will not be written, but verily implied, as you can see above. Besides, I'd rather not change the rating. If I get very bored, I might consider writing the actual scene and posting it elsewhere for the people's viewing pleasure, but most likely not. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know! :)**


	5. Rematch

**A/N: Hey guys/gals! Let's get started!**

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): Thanks dude! Don't worry, there will definitely be more Windfire x Celly themes going on in here. And thank _you_ for spurring the thoughts! I think it worked well in the end :)**

**-(RD-loves-RA): Lol the two of them going at it... now you can't unsee that! And you got your update for Echoes, my friend! haha. More will come soon dude.  
**

**-(NightfallTheDragon): Yeah, it was definitely not meant to be one of the more hilarious chapters, that's for sure. I've kinda exhausted my 'hilarity' moments off the bat, so in order to get more, I kinda have to create serious scenes. Then, I can play off those scenes and create mischief and humor! Of course, gotta have some "cool" factors in it too!**

**-(Noble): Thanks, mate! I too enjoy the idea of the Princess(es) and the guards, which is why I added that in with Tia and Windfire. Lol I believed the Tia x Tavi thing myself too! I decided against it before I published the chapter and reworked a few things as a result. I think it worked out better this way. And thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**-(RedSpy08): Hahaha Luna did seem a bit quick and hot to the trot, didn't she? I had to add a bit of sexual tension between the two of them. Not only does it add a hint of 'spice' to the story, but it has the ability to create character and plot development in the future. Thanks a lot dude! Definitely not going to stop writing. **

**-(Bearcenter): Thanks a lot dude! Your words are much appreciated. And yeah, I liked the idea myself, which is why I decided on that in the end. I originally was going to further a Tia x Tavi idea. It _would_work, but in order for it to do so with cohesiveness relative to the story, I'd have to change a few other things which I didn't deem worth it in order to further the two of them. So, I decided on one of my OCs instead. And yeah, the T rating will stay. Any sexual encounters will be described to a certain point and the rest will be left to the imagination. **

**Very well then, here you go! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Rematch

Luna woke up at around eleven-thirty in the morning with the biggest smile she sported yet, waking up much later than usual. Seafire woke her up at around eight to tell her that he needed to rush out and tend to some important business related matters, and that he'd catch up with her later. She was in a very groggy state and Seafire was only able to catch "Yeah… yeah, eat… dick, Tia," before she passed out again, him leaving her while laughing. When Luna woke up she felt more refreshed and rejuvenated than she had in ages. Needless to say she was extremely elated and in no small part due to the events of the previous night. It really was something. Today, though, Luna and Celestia had communicated that they would get brunch by themselves at around noon before Luna had to have a training simulation with the Guard… a combat simulation to be precise, and something Luna always looked forward to. But of course, meals with her elder sister were always pleasant, which goes without saying. Luna forced herself out of her comfy bed in order to quickly shower and get dressed. A teal shirt and some jeans would do nicely… screw the tiara.

"_I'm all set, Tia. Where do you want to meet?" Luna asked via mindchat. _

"_Ummm… I'm not feeling anything specific. How about a traditional diner or something?" _

"_Sounds good to me!" Luna replied, enthusiastically. _

"_Cool! I'll teleport us both there…" Celestia began to say. _

"_Teleport? It's a nice day! Let's walk!" Luna said. _

"_Nah I don't feel like it…" Celestia whined. Luna pouted. _

"_Fiiine. Remember the diner I told you about? There." _

"_Righto. Prepare for teleportation," Celestia informed. _

With that, Luna felt herself enveloped in her sister's aura and she found herself standing in front of her at the designated diner. The two smiled when they saw each other and embraced heartily, giggling.

"How're you, sister?" Luna asked with a grin. Celestia only sighed dreamily, making Luna raise her eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm quite well this morning, thank you for asking. And what about you?! You look positively radiant!" Celestia exclaimed. Luna colored slightly at the question and observation. Celly picked up on this immediately.

"What happened…? Did my little sister finally become a woman?!" she asked jokingly. Luna colored more, but not for the reason Celestia was thinking, obviously.

"I'm a woman by Equestrian Law, actually," Luna pointed out. Celestia seemed way too… happy right now.

"Mhmmm. So… what went down? Actually, I think I already know the answer to what… or _who_ 'went down,'" Celestia winked. Luna facepalmed.

"Tia, firstly, you're mistaken on your thoughts. Secondly, can we _not_ discuss this out here?" Luna asked her, to which Celestia grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah… good point. Come on, let's get a table," she replied, walking inside. Before Luna followed her, she noticed that Celestia lightly stumbled in her step, with her legs shaking very slightly… indicating a weakness and fatigue in her lower body. Luna's thoughts processed for a whole two seconds before she put two and two together… her smile becoming very smug as she walked inside after her sister.

"Sooo Tia, did you fall on the metal supports by the stairs? Because it sure looks like you got _railed_!" Luna exclaimed, Celestia's blood draining from her face, and Luna ending up laughing heartily. In truth, Tia had nothing to say to that.

"Oh shut up!" Celestia replied, a bit red. Luna merely sipped her water in victory with a smug look on her face.

"And what the hell are you so smug about? You're not completely innocent yourself!" Celestia pointed out. Luna bobbed her head in agreement.

"Indeed… I'm not entirely innocent in this aspect anymore. But now that I think about it, I'm perfectly okay with that," Luna reasoned with a grin. Celestia rolled her eyes with a chortle. A waitress came by to take their orders:

"Good day, your highnesses! What can I get for you?" she asked in a jovial tone, obviously aware of who they were but not apprehensive in the slightest. That made things more the merrier.

"I'll take the chocolate chip pancakes with a side of Crystalian bacon and a glass of strawberry milk, please," Luna said with a smile and warm voice.

"Hmmm… I'd like a glass of chocolate milk and I'll try your hay and cheese omelet with no eggs," Celestia said, holding back a chuckle. The waitress blinked a couple times and stared off into space, attempting to comprehend what she just said.

"_Oh good lord, Tia…" _Luna thought, facepalming while chuckling to herself.

"I'm just kidding about the last part. My order still stands though," Tia restated with an enormous 'trollestia' smile on her face. The waitress laughed a bit at the corny joke as well.

"You got it, Princesses!" she said before strolling off. Luna rolled her eyes before turning back to her sister.

"So… does that mean you and Windfire are…?" Luna began to ask.

"If you're into labels, I suppose you could say that."

"Good. He's a good guy. Gentle, tender, caring, and sweet."

"Oh he's tender… I'll tell you what…" Celestia quipped.

"That's very friggin' funny, sister. But in all seriousness, he's got a great heart,"

"And a great c—"

"SHUT UP," Luna said more forcefully, albeit while attempting to stifle her laughter.

"But seriously, treat him well."

"Treat _him_ well? Shouldn't you have to talk with _him_ about treating _me_ well?" Celestia asked with mock anger.

"No, I don't think I have to. You're co-ruler of this nation, so I doubt he'll attempt to get on your bad side. I'd personally have his ass if he did such a thing, which he won't. Secondly, if living my entire life by your side, save for my banishment, told me anything, it told me that you're an ass. Try not to scare him away with your forwardness," Luna retorted with jest readily apparent in her tone. Celestia couldn't help but giggle at that. Their food arrived and they continued making playful, sisterly conversation.

"So, what's on your agenda today?" Celestia inquired as she gracefully shoveled pieces of her omelet into her mouth.

"Well, there was hanging out with you today for a couple hours, then a combat simulation with the Guard at about three, then the rest of the night to hang out with Twilight and whatever she has planned," Luna listed as she drank down some of her milk. Celestia was clearly thinking about something to do.

"You know… we never had our rematch…" Celestia prodded with a knowing grin. Luna stopped mid-eating to look at her and grin back.

"Dear sister, do you wish to quarrel?"

"Maybe I do… Because I need to beat your ass this time around," Celestia stated with conviction and a grin. Luna put her fork down and just stared at her. Them's fightin' words.

"Miss? Check please!" Luna shouted, holding her hand up. The waitress almost immediately laid the bill down, to which Luna pulled out her wallet and dug out a large quantity of bills, undoubtedly more than the cost, and slammed them on the table.

"Thanks!" Luna shouted out before turning to her sister with a sadistic smile.

"Castle. Now."

"Someone's horny."

Luna merely flipped her off as she walked out of the diner, Celestia laughing her ass off before teleporting them both. Their server looked at the table and saw eighty-three bits on the top. The bill was twenty-one.

The two arrived at the castle and looked at each other. Not much needed to be said.

"Arena. Ten minutes," Celestia stated with a smile.

"See you then."

The two parted ways to get ready for their rematch brawl. Once they got ready and dressed appropriately, the arena was lighted. It was a large, indoor coliseum-esque structure that held many viewing platforms and seats. It was used primarily for magic shows and performances, although Celestia and Luna used them for their own nefarious purposes.

The lights flicked on and the two emerged from their opposite ends of the coliseum. Luna sported her military leotard which was sleeveless and essentially left her legs exposed, martial arts foot-wear and greaves as well as the gloves Rainbow Dash had given her for her birthday. Her hair was also notably in a ponytail.

Celestia emerged donning a sports midriff which was oddly long sleeved, as well as yoga pants along with gloves and appropriate footwear. Her hair was put up in a bun. The two met their gazes and started towards the middle of the arena, meeting directly in the center. A few guards who were patrolling the area happened to walk in and spectate. Celestia waved her hand and her aura engulfed the arena.

"While you were on hiatus I made some adjustments to the arena. The magical field I just put up prevents any and all serious injury from occurring to any occupants on the inside. It doesn't dampen pain, however, so it gives a realistic training session if that's what the arena is to be used for. In short, no serious injuries and all the pain." Celestia explained.

"That's… awesome. No holding back then. So, how do you want to do this?" Luna asked.

"One round, no magic. Victory is obtained by fatiguing the opponent, or a clean KO."

"Traditional. Excellent," Luna said again, sporting a devious grin. A few more guards, solar and lunar, had trickled in to see what the princesses were up to. They could tell they were in for a show. Lulu and Tia clasped their hands together once in a show of sportsmanship before backing up a few steps and getting into their unique fighting stances.

The two began to circle each other, watching, grinning, and anticipating what to do. Already, the guards were starting to cheer them on:

"You got this, Luna!"

"No mercy, Celly!"

The two closed in on each other and Luna acted first. She shifted her weight and attempted a wheel kick on Celestia. She was fast, but Tia countered with extreme precision as she grabbed Luna's foot in the air, using her momentum against her in order to bring her down hard to the ground. Luna landed chest first and gasped in the sudden pain. Many of the guards clapped and cheered. She didn't anticipate the counter. She shrugged it off and flipped back onto her feet.

"Nice counter. You've been practicing, Tia," Luna commented, wiping off her chest and face as she got back into fighting stance.

"And you've been out of practice," Celestia joked. Luna dashed forward and threw a reverse hook, which Celestia easily blocked. Luna anticipated this and followed through with two jabs while catching Celestia's legs in a hard low sweep, completely knocking her off of her feet and ending with her landing flat on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Damn! Your lower body _is_ weak from _some_ activities of the previous night…" Luna commented, noticing how easily she swept her. Celestia coughed up a garbled response of what was most likely a chuckle before she rolled to the side and got on her feet again. Tia went on the offensive and attempted a roundhouse right to Luna's face. Luna pushed her leg away, attempting to follow up with a jab to her face. Celestia anticipated this and upon one full revolution of her body, parried her forearm upward with Luna's fist. Luna attempted to follow up with a straight reverse, but Celestia caught that in her left hand as well. With both of Luna's arms in Celestia's control, she brought her leg up and side kicked Luna directly in her chest, sending her back a good few feet and onto her ass.

"UGH! My boobs…!" Luna yelled, grabbing her chest in pain. She looked up in shock to see Celestia charging her while she was still on the ground. Luna rolled just in time out of the way of Celestia's foot. Luna got back to her feet and heel kicked Tia. She caught Luna's attack in her hands and flipped her leg completely around, forcing Luna into a horizontal spin. Luna used this momentum to bring the heel of her other foot into Celestia's cheek, forcing her away in pain.

"HA! Didn't expect that, now, did—" Luna couldn't finish her sentence as she was rudely interrupted by Celestia's fist colliding directly with her jaw. Luna stumbled but regained her composure soon after to find Celestia bearing down on her. She was definitely not pulling any punches… literally!

Luna was forced into the defensive, having to block and counter what she could of Celestia's flurry of coordinated attacks. It was very apparent that she had been practicing and was out for revenge for losing last fight. Luna was going to make sure that the 'Warrior Princess' inside her made itself known.

Celestia made an error in her onslaught and Luna capitalized on it immediately. She ducked low under Tia's last punch and came back up, clasping her face with both of her hands before introducing her forehead to Celestia's face, making her stumble furiously and in immense pain before following it up with an elbow to her temple, forcing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground, supported by her arms. The fight was definitely taking its toll on the both of them, as they were starting to show scratches, cuts, and bruises. No serious injury as per the magic field, of course, but still little souvenirs from the 'friendly' quarrel. Nothing medical magic couldn't fix.

Luna dashed to Celestia's body only to have Tia roll over and deliver a kick right to Luna's inner thigh, right under her crotch. Luna was overwhelmed with a painful numbing sensation as her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. Celestia then wrapped her legs around Luna's torso and head as she used them to drag her forcefully to the ground, Luna's shoulder connecting nicely with the floor, and putting Celestia on top of her.

Luna (in enormous pain right now) broke her arms free of the binding and brought her elbow down on Celestia's thigh, forcing her to release her grip on Luna. Luna then picked up Celestia as she got to her feet and grappled her, throwing Celestia several feet in front of her. Celestia got back on her feet, only to find Luna on the counteroffensive. Luna was completely unrelenting in her attacks and Celestia was getting even more fatigued by merely avoiding her complex network of attacks. Eventually, Celestia faltered in her defense and Luna landed a swift uppercut. Celestia fell back and landed rather hardly; panting both from fatigue and pain… Luna fared no better as she dashed towards Celestia's fallen form. This had become essentially a 'war of attrition.' In one final strike, Celestia mustered her physical strength and clenched her lower abdominal muscles, closing her legs together and lifting them up, only to swing them horizontally across with amazing force, her heel completely shattering Luna's attempt to block and connecting with her neck. Luna went down as well. Both were spent from the twenty minute fight and had found comfortable positions on the ground; the pain finally getting to them.

"T-Tia…" Luna panted.

"Lulu…?"

"Draw?"

"Please…" Celestia replied with a tired grin. The two bumped fists and helped each other up. The guards cheered for their performance and they both gave a small curtsy and giggle. The two then looked at each other up and down… although neither of them had sustained a real injury due to the magic field, they still had several scrapes, cuts, bruises, etc.

"What do you say we get patched up, throw some swimsuits on and get some sun?" Celestia offered, still obviously fatigued.

"That… sounds lovely. A couple hours break before my Combat Training is well in order," Luna replied. The two then nodded in agreement and strode out of the arena, an arm draped over the other's shoulders.

Luna could swear she felt a magical aura between her and Tia... as if it were being 'exercised.' Luna could only grin as a result.

* * *

**A/N: Done and done! Review and provide feedback to your heart's content!**

**More to come soon, guys/gals. Thanks again! :)**


	6. Training and Rehersal

**A/N: Hey everyone! Got another chapter for you :)**

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(RD-loves-RA): Hahaha I'm glad you enjoyed it dude! And yeah, I figured you'd pick up on some of the fighting moves ;P. Glad you think I did well in portraying their relationship in your opinion. That's, overall, what I was hoping for. Lol of all the parts, _that_ was your favorite? **

**-(NightfallTheDragon): Haha hey, the "action" furthered the plot, did it not? ;P And Celestia wasn't really fighting dirty. On her second strike, Tia hit Luna in her inner thigh _by_ her crotch, where it's still sensitive, but not her crotch itself, although I can see what you mean hahaha. Glad you enjoyed this chapter, thanks dude! :D**

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the fight scene! I was hoping to be able to portray it well enough. Lol that's coincidence actually, as I list the reviews here in order of who reviewed. You happened to be the first reviewer of those chapters, so it's only fair that I respond to yours first, in my opinion. Thanks again!**

**-(RedSpy08): Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the scene. I try to make things descriptive so it makes things easier to put into thought pictures, but not _too_ descriptive where it takes all the fun out of imagination... I try to walk that line very finely. Thanks again!**

**-(Bearcenter): Haha thank you! And while I don't really write _for_ my readers, as it is my story after all, I still am very curious as to what people have to say and their suggestions, thoughts, comments, etc. Otherwise, there would be no point in reviews, right? Hell, you guys have great ideas and are suggesting and urging me to implement certain things which you feel would make the story that much better... and why _shouldn't_ I take those into consideration, especially if they make perfect sense! Besides, if many agree on a certain implementation, why the hell not? A little 'catering' never hurts. Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Training and Rehearsal

Luna bade her sister farewell for the time being and she made her way down the castle corridors towards the military wing of the Guard's quadrant. She strode with conviction and with a prominent grin on her face… today was going to be fun. She walked into a large auditorium where a Guard Colonel was at the front and had an audience of about fifteen guards clad in combat uniforms. Helmuth saw her enter and he flagged her down. She waved back and slid in, taking a seat between him and Windfire, who were obviously also participating in the exercise. She sighed in contentment as she flared her arms out and draped them over her friends' shoulders.

"I thought I gave you two twatbadgers a weeks leave..." Luna whispered to the two of them.

"And miss War Games? How about no?" Helmuth replied. Luna giggled. The Colonel acknowledged her and began his lecture.

"Nice of you to join us, Captain Luna," he stated in a gruff, authoritative but friendly voice.

"Wouldn't miss these for the world, Colonel," Luna replied earnestly.

"Very well then. Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, today is a fun day: Combat training… War Games, to be more specific. Today, the sixteen of you are going up against two squads of Royal Marines in a game of Capture the Flag," the Colonel began. Luna, Helmuth, and Windfire looked at each other and nodded in approval.

"The rules are standard: One round, one hour, two flags: one at each 'base.' Capture theirs, defend yours. The flag automatically resets itself after fifteen seconds of idle time. The field is half a mile by a mile and vehicular transportation will be available. Standard munitions will be stun rounds and magic pulses. No serious injury is to occur, but as a precaution, a magical field will be in place at all times to prevent such potential accidents from happening. You succumb to the stun rounds and you get teleported back to your base. Any questions?" The Colonel finished. There were none.

"Very good. Gear up and be in the courtyard in ten. Dismissed."

Everyone saluted and proceeded to the armory. Luna outfitted herself with a standard navy blue and sky blue camo uniform and combat boots. She secured a belt around her waist and a helmet to her head. The helmet itself allowed for her hair to flow neatly down her back, yet still be contained. Once dressed appropriately, she made her way to a weapons rack. She grabbed a standard Equestrian Assault Rifle and enough ammunition to last her, strapping the weapon on her back. She met up with Helmuth and Windfire, who were all ready to go. The sixteen troops met in the courtyard where the Colonel addressed them one more time.

"Alright, everyone. You'll be teleported to the field momentarily. Remember, one hour. Show those Marines why _we're_ the ones who guard the most important icon of our nation,"

"Yes, SIR!" They all replied in unison.

"Very good. Good luck out there!" And with that, they all found themselves in a base. The outside and battlefield was easily visible, with the Marine's base off in the distance, partially obscured by some hills.

"Luna?" Helmuth asked. Inquiring on orders for them and the rest of the team. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I want four of you guarding the base at all times. We'll alternate as necessary. The base has its own supply depot. Grab any equipment that you need. Helmuth, Windfire, you're on me. The remaining nine of you, split up into a squad of four and five. You'll advance up the sides and the three of us will take the middle. Understood?" Luna commanded, talking with her hands and gesturing appropriately.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all said in unison. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm _Luna_, not ma'am. Call me 'ma'am' again and I'll cut your balls off. We clear?" Luna asked. The other troops began laughing and she mustered a grin.

"Very good, now—"

"Incoming troops!" one of the posted guards shouted, alerting everyone. Luna muttered profanity under her breath.

"Dammit. Alright, the offensive will be postponed. Now, here's what we're doing…"

* * *

Ten minutes had passed already and about eight Royal Marines rode up to the base in their transport carriers. They disembarked; weapons raised, and proceeded to walk towards the entrance.

"Looks like they all snuck out."

"Don't be so sure. Let's get inside, get the flag, and get out. Easy victory."

The eight marines entered the base and found nobody. Even in the starting common room where the flag stood lifelessly, there was no one. The Marines checked every corner and circled the flag for several minutes.

"Everything's clear, sir."

"Maybe they did charge out already. Grab the flag and let's go."

What the marines did not realize was that there was a back entrance to the base which was hidden from view of the flag room. All sixteen of the Guards force was stacked up on the sides of the door. Luna made a few hand gestures when she heard the Marine leader ordered the flag taken.

"I'm on it—" the marine was cut short by several distinct "clanging" noises, as if something was bouncing in their direction. They all turned and spotted the pulsing metal cylinder.

"PULSE!"

The object exploded in a blinding light right as Luna led the charge inside. The six temporarily blinded marines inside the flag room were completely and utterly annihilated, dropping and then being teleported back to their base.

"Let's go! Take their vehicles!" Luna shouted as she and the designated troops all ran outside towards the front entrance. Two marines kept watch outside by their rides. Luna emerged first and opened fire on the first marine, striking him with several of the stun rounds and forcing his body to convulse in pain before he hit the ground and disappeared. Windfire took the second one. With that, the marines were without vehicular support.

"We ride!" Luna shouted as she boarded the passenger seat of one of the carriers. Windfire took the driver's seat and Helmuth sat behind Luna. The other offensive troops grabbed the other carriers and they rode off, enacting their battle plan. As they drove, Luna reloaded her weapon and turned to Windfire. She just stared at him and he could feel her eyes boring into her, making the situation that much more stressful. Finally she spoke.

"So, how was she?"

He blinked a couple of times, not understanding what she was getting at.

"W…what?"

"How _was_ she?" Luna repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you and Tia rutted each other like rabbits last night. How was she?"

"W…Are… are you _seriously_ asking me this… _right now?_"

"Yes. I am _seriously_ asking you _right now_." It was evident that Luna was attempting to annoy him and get him uncomfortable. He soon picked up on this.

"Well, if you _must_ know, she was _amazing_. It was absolutely heavenly! Especially when she did that thing where she took my—"

"Okay! Okay! That'll do… jeez that backfired, didn't it…" Luna commented, facepalming. The two then looked at each other and burst out laughing. That laughter was cut off when they found themselves at the Marine base and their eyes widened at what awaited them.

"OH SHIT!" Luna shouted out before their transport was hit with a magical pulse, completely disabling it and stopping it in its tracks. The vehicle immediately came under fire; the three had to duck low inside it to prevent from getting hit. Soon, the other troops arrived on the scene to help alleviate the pressure on the three of them.

"Alright… you two. The others will draw fire away from us. On my signal, we make a break for it to the inside of their base. Shoot anything that moves, okay?" Luna said.

"You got it," Helmuth stated.

"On your signal," Windfire reiterated. Luna nodded.

"Alright… three… two… one… GO!"

***Back at Guard's base***

"Hey Mond, how do you think they're fairing up there?" one of the guards, Wintergreen asked. A couple of guards reappeared at the base from being 'downed' and attempted to make their way back to the front line.

"Knowing Luna, they're handing the Marine's asses to them on a silver platter," Mond replied. At that moment three figures materialized on top of the base with them. It was Luna, Helmuth, and Windfire.

"Well that was a fucking disaster," Luna deadpanned as she immediately began walking towards the edge of the base and towards their vehicles, the other two following her. Wintergreen chortled as she looked at Mond.

"Guess I spoke too soon…"

"Alright, let's try this again _without_ me tripping over myself and getting shot five times," Luna stated as they rode back towards the front line. As far as she knew, the others were keeping the Marines on the defensive. Luna was definitely annoyed.

"Relax, Luna. Shit happens," Windfire replied.

"No, this shit does not happen. This _particular_ shit should never snake its way out of whatever colon produced it. I couldn't have looked more like an ass if I rode into battle dressed like a pony with a horn on my head and fur all over my tits."

"Like I said, you're overreacting. Even the 'all powerful high and mighty Lunar Princess' makes mistakes," Windfire replied. Luna gave him a half lidded glare; even though she knew he was right. It was alright to screw up once in a while.

"Fuck you, Windfire."

"You're welcome, Luna."

The two grinned and silently giggled to themselves. Soon they arrived back at the front and began taking fire again.

"Drive, Drive! Into the base!" Luna ordered. Windfire floored it and drove the transport right through the front entrance, running into a Marine while they were at it, who disappeared and reappeared elsewhere. When the other guards saw the three of them charge into the base itself, they ran down to support them, coming under fire the entire way.

"Let's go!" Luna shouted as they disembarked. Luna passed a corner and found a marine waiting for her, and he attempted to smack her with his rifle in an attempt at a stealthy strike. Luna merely dodged and countered by smacking her own rifle into his face, grabbing his arm, and judo flipping him onto his front. She then shot him several times in the back, eliciting a cry of agony before he disappeared.

The other guards were holding the perimeter as best as they could but were still under heavy fire from the defending marines. All available vehicles were now at the marine base, so those who were 'casualties' had to end up running the entire way back to the front, causing a gradual thinning of the line. Half an hour had passed and the three inside the base were fighting their way to the flag room, encountering resistance at every corner from defending and respawning marines.

"Helmuth! Watch the back!" Luna commented, seeing marines enter the base from the front where they came in.

"Way ahead of you!" Helmuth replied, defending their advance behind a corner. Luna was in the midst of aiming her weapon when two stun rounds struck her in the shoulder. She cried out in pain, but didn't fall or succumb to them. She charged into the marine and side kicked him into the wall before unloading her weapon's magazine into his torso. He disappeared as he slumped down the wall, Luna muttering a curse under her breath as she massaged her 'wound.' The guard line was virtually fractured outside the base as they took losses and they couldn't be replenished fast enough. At that moment, Windfire got hit twice in the head with assault rifle rounds, crying out in pain before disappearing.

"Dammit! Just you and me, Luna," Helmuth acknowledged. Luna nodded as they both fought their way into the flag room. Luna quickly ran in and plucked the flag out of its holder before running back to cover, almost getting shot up. Two marines with shotguns chased after her, which created a massive problem. Luna hid behind a corner and waited until the turned it before she smacked the first marine in the face with the flag pole itself. She twirled it like a baton and hit the weapon of the second marine out of his hands before spinning it again and jabbing it into his abdomen. Helmuth finished the two wounded marines off to make them disappear. Luna clutched the flag with her left hand while unholstering her pistol with her right. She fought her way out of the base with Helmuth leading the charge outside. However, when they got out there, the entire guard line was being overwhelmed and the two of them were surrounded. At that moment, Windfire had made his way back and was taking cover by one of the abandoned vehicles. He neutralized the marines attacking him before taking the vehicle towards the entrance. The last of the other guards were hit and forced to respawn, so the three of them were on their own now.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Luna yelled out right as Windfire pulled up. Luna jumped into the passenger's seat, taking a round to the thigh, but shaking it off with enormous effort. Helmuth wasn't so fortunate as he jumped back in, receiving a large spray of rounds up the length of his back before dematerializing.

"DRIVE GODDAMMIT!" Luna shouted over the shots being fired as she continued firing her pistol behind her. The marines were not going to let them get away so easily as they started chasing them with their other vehicles. The shooting war between the vehicles lasted all the way back to the Guard's base where some marines had driven ahead and attempted to rout Luna's and Windfire's return. Right as they disembarked, Windfire took another three rounds to the chest and disappeared. Luna dashed and swan dived inside the base entrance, landing hard with the flag still in her hand. She ran to the flag room with the entire marine force practically following her and engaging the other guards… it almost looked comedic as she was running room to room, shooting behind her. She got to the flag room and found the holder where she was supposed to plant the flag. Right as she ran there, she felt her entire right leg and side of her torso go numb as seven rounds sprayed up her body. Her leg buckled as she yelled out in pain, but before she succumbed to her 'wounds,' she firmly planted the flag in the holder; finally falling onto her chest and disappearing. The Guards had scored and there were mere seconds left in the game.

"Game over. Royal Guard Victory."

All the troops were teleported back to the courtyard, cheering and high-fiving each other. Luna rested her weapon on her shoulders and nodded approvingly to her friends.

"Job well done, boys. Excellent work," Luna said, hugging the both of them. The entire group was congratulated on their victory and they all redressed in casual attire, the guards being given the rest of the day off. Luna redressed herself, said bye to Windfire and Helmuth, and headed for Twilight's.

* * *

Luna arrived at Twilight's place at about five in the afternoon and knocked on the door. No one answered for several minutes, even as Luna continued to knock. She also found that the door was unlocked. She shrugged and quietly let herself in.

"Twilight? I'm here!" Luna shouted out, but there was no answer. However, she heard what sounded like music coming from upstairs in Twilight's room. Luna quietly made her way up the stairs and put her ear to the door. Yes, it was music indeed, and hard rock to be more precise. She creaked the door open to find Twilight dancing along to the music, and singing along to the lyrics perfectly. Her eyes were open and she was as happy as can be, but she seemed entranced and enveloped in the music, singing her heart out as if it was her job. She had a beautiful voice and her movements in perfect synchronization with the beat made her look even more graceful than normal. Luna let herself in and sat in a chair that was allowed her to have a full view of the performing beauty. Luna was very impressed to say the least. Eventually, the song wound down and Twilight came out of her stupor, just noticing that Luna was there.

"I must say, you're quite impressive, Twilight."

"H-How long were you sitting there?" Twilight asked, clearly somewhat embarrassed that she had had an audience.

"A fair amount of the song. Well done, by the way. You're going to 'knock them dead' tomorrow at the festival!" Luna encouraged, offering some small applause. Twilight blushed a bit.

"Thanks, Luna. That's actually why I wanted to hang out today. I was wondering if you'd help me rehearse and give me feedback?"

"I'd love to, Twilight! By the way, that reminds me. How's Fluttershy doing with tomorrow looming over you two?" Luna asked.

"Rainbow Dash is helping Fluttershy pick her song and rehearse it," Twilight explained. Luna nodded and smiled.

"I hope that's going well for them."

* * *

"Alright, Fluttershy, we're going to make sure you're ready for tomorrow! But first things first: What do you want to perform?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy, who was clearly still somewhat anxious about the coming day.

"That's just it. I-I'm not too sure, even on a genre," Fluttershy admitted. Dash waved her hand dismissively.

"That's alright. If you want my suggestion, you can't really go wrong with rock music! Everyone loves it, even if they say they don't," Dash suggested. Fluttershy agreed, because it at least got her somewhere.

"Okay, I can deal with that. But what song should I sing?" she reiterated her question. Dash produced a few papers with writing on them.

"Here's a list of some songs that I love as well as some of the popular ones out there. Give it a look!" Dash said a she pushed them towards Fluttershy. She picked them up and began to scan the titles of the songs and their respective artists. Eventually, Dash noticed that Fluttershy's eyes stopped on something.

"See something you like?"

"Kinda… I think… I think I'll choose this one," Fluttershy said as she showed Rainbow her choice. Upon seeing it, her mouth contorted itself into a smile.

"I'll admit, the lyric content may not be _entirely_ your type, but by the title of the song, I can entirely see why you picked it! So, you sure about this one?" Rainbow confirmed. Fluttershy nodded with a grin.

"Alrighty then, let's get the lyrics, let you listen to it, and let's get started! You're gonna knock 'em dead tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N: How did this work for you? Tell me your honest opinions in the reviews!**

**Thanks again, guys. Flammenwerfer signing off. **


	7. I Want, I Need, I Lust

**A/N: Hey there! It's time for ye olde routine. **

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(RD-loves-RA): Glad you enjoyed it, dude! I was hoping to be able to incorporate Luna's soldier/warrior princess ideals fully somehow, without overstepping a line and making things seem very awkward and out of place. And you already know the rest. You've gotten a sneak preview! :D**

**-(NightfallTheDragon): Haha I was considering having Celestia participate, but she doesn't have the soldier training like Luna does, so it would have been a bit odd... to me at least, without an explanation. Good idea though, I'll have to consider some kind of game between the two of them in the future. Thanks dude! :)**

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): Hahaha surprisingly, the "War Games" title didn't come from Halo, or at least that's not where my thoughts were lying when I came up with the name. There are only so many ways you can say "Combat Simulation" without it seeming too boring. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter too! Thanks man!**

**-(Anonymous): Hahaha not entirely, although I did take a tiny bit of inspiration from Halo 4, semantics-wise. Thanks a lot for your feedback, much appreciated! :)**

**-(Bearcenter): Thanks a ton dude! I'm glad you're enjoying the ride so far, as I've said before. And don't worry, I took my time with the Festival Day. Hopefully it works for you! **

**-(TheStrangerInBed): You'll find out now, wont you? ;P **

**-(RedSpy08): Your words mean more than you think, my friend. Thanks a shitload for your constant feedback and support! I can only hope that this chapter works for you just as much as the last one! Thanks again dude!**

**-(Anon): hahaha let me know how that works out and what the game parameters entail! **

**Whew! Little more reviews than normal! Got a nice long read for you here to accommodate another plot advancement, and you'll see what I'm talking about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: I Want, I Need, I Lust

Today was definitely a busy day; that much was clear. Preparations for the holding of the festival had begun at sunrise and would continue until the start of the event itself. Naturally, Pinkie was up before the crack of dawn to supervise and coordinate said preparations. This ceremony was meant to commemorate, as it sounds, of the official foundation of Ponyville, which had become an increasingly important town over the years. However, little of it was actually spent remembering Ponyville and its history and more so of partying and having a great time, to be completely honest. As of the opening performing acts, the two girls were practicing their routines one last time. Twilight herself insisted on practicing other songs rather than her own in an attempt to make it more memorable. As of the current moment, the festival start time was about two hours away and the Element of Magic and Kindness were making their last preparations.

Twilight spun to her last pose of the song right as it ended, with Luna nodding furiously at her performance.

"That was EXCELLENT Twilight!" Luna reassured her. Twilight did a small curtsy in response before she put down her brush that she was using as a makeshift microphone.

"So… you feel ready for tonight?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"You know… I think so. I really do. Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Twilight said pensively and reassuringly. Luna only responded with her iconic, determined smirk.

"I only hope Fluttershy is ready…"

* * *

Fluttershy struck her last pose while still hiding one of her eyes behind her hair. She then turned to face Dash completely.

"So… how was that?" she asked. Rainbow didn't respond, but her jaw was nearly on the floor.

"Was… was it that bad?" Fluttershy asked, a bit worried.

"Wa—Was that… BAD? That. Was. AMAZING!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, flailing her arms to accentuate her point. Fluttershy couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Thanks, Dashie… hopefully I won't disappoint everyone tonight."

"Trust me, I believe… no… I KNOW you're going to do the _exact_ opposite."

Fluttershy mustered a semi-confident smile and giggle.

* * *

Luna departed Twilight's place to allow the purple haired girl to get dressed appropriately for the ordeal. With two hours to kill, she thought she'd pay a visit to Seafire.

"_Hey Seafire? It's Luna," she asked him through mindchat_

"_Hey Lulu! Good thing you told me who you were because I wouldn't have guessed out of all the others who set up a mental connection with me," Seafire replied sarcastically. Luna rolled her eyes and laughed. _

"_You're goddamn hilarious, you know that? I have two hours with nothing to do. Want to hang out until then?" _

"_Of course! I'm exercising right now at home, so just let yourself in when you get here," he informed. _

"_Okay! See you then!" Luna exclaimed excitedly. _

The trek to his house was a rather short one, and like she was told, she let herself in. Luna casually walked through his house until she spied him in the common room performing pull-ups. She leaned on the wall casually as if waiting for him to finish… and she kept her nonchalant demeanor. That was until she paid closer attention to him… and the way his back muscles contracted as he pulled upward. Luna subconsciously bit her lower lip again. As he finished the set, he landed on his feet and turned to meet his girlfriend.

"Hey, love! How are you?" He said jovially as he walked to embrace her. He, however, stopped in his tracks when he locked eyes with her.

"I've… seen that look before. What are you up to?" He asked with a smirk. Luna responded by embracing him in what could only be described as a very passionate kiss. This was nothing new to the couple, of course, but something else was detectable that one wouldn't be able to put their finger on.

"…wow…" Seafire said as they broke the kiss, almost entranced by it. Luna giggled.

"I aim to please…" she said with a half lidded glare while casually drawing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"He-he I… see that," he responded ever so slightly apprehensively due to her forwardness, yet still holding her close. Luna sighed.

"Listen… I'm sorry if I've been rather… forward with you, to say the least. It's just that…" Luna looked away in an attempt to find the words.

"… you try being trapped on the moon for a thousand years, your aging temporarily ceasing in the prime of your growth and development and see the quantity of bottled up hormones you _don't_ have," Luna stated somewhat sarcastically. Seafire understood completely.

"I can only imagine. But I do apologize if I… recede a bit sometimes. It's _not_ that it think you're not attractive! Please don't get me wrong… I'm sure I've proven many times otherwise that I find you absolutely stunning. It's just I never expected you to be so forward with me. You, whom everyone knows as the now sociable yet stern Princess of the Night… being so… _open_ with me. It catches you off guard sometimes," he explained. Luna nodded in understanding. She could see where he was coming from.

"Hehe… I guess I could see where that plays into the situation. So, you don't have any reservations about, possibly… I don't know… taking _us_ a bit… farther…?" Luna asked, still being careful with her words but still very curious. Seafire only smirked and lightly shook his head.

"No. Not anymore at least. And having a thousand years-worth of bottled up hormones? I sympathize with that very much actually," He replied, humor evident in his voice. Luna giggled in return.

"Well, it is somewhat sad, actually. I believe I could use some… comfort…" she hinted. If that wasn't a dead giveaway Seafire didn't know what was. He played along.

"And what exactly would you consider… comfort?" he asked, tightening his grip around her waist. Luna lowered her eyelids and closed the distance between their faces.

"I intend to demonstrate…" she replied one last time before she pressed her lips tenderly to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her. As they deepened their show of deep affection, Seafire let his own instincts take over, and he began to lightly brush his fingers up and down Luna's back, and he could tell it was well received by her slight shudders. She responded in turn by lightly grinding herself into him rhythmically and also deepening their kiss. One of his hands disappeared but made itself known, due to the result being Luna starting to moan into his mouth. She couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted him… no… she needed him. And she had to have him right now.

Luna flared her magic and tossed Seafire onto his couch and pinning him under her. With that, she harshly removed her top, leaving her clad in only a teal bra. She then leaned into his face, barely centimeters away from his lips, but still giving him ample view of her assets.

"The outside world doesn't exist right now. It's just you… and me. We're going to enjoy this…"

"Luna, I hope you know that the start of the festival is less than two hours away," Seafire reminded her.

"Child, we've got time."

"… wait what?"

"No matter! By the time this is done, I don't want to be able to stand straight, do you hear me?" Luna asked almost assertively. It was readily apparent that she had completely forgone any impeding reason. Seafire found it quite attractive to say the least. He had refrained long enough. Seafire picked up Luna suddenly and reversed their positions, pinning her under him. He kissed her neck (which she apparently _loved_) as he brought one of his hands up to lightly cup her breast which, even though it was very light, drove her insane… to the point where if something interrupted their act, Luna would completely and utterly lose it. She mentally locked the front door as a precaution, even going as far as to put a small electric field on the door's surface to prevent anyone from knocking.

"Your eyes tell me a lot about what you're thinking…" Seafire mentioned as he locked yes with her.

"Oh? And what do mine tell you?"

"They tell me that you're ready to be on the receiving end of a figurative onslaught, because you're definitely in for it now!" Seafire joked in a sultry manner. Luna giggled heartily in anticipation before he pressed his lips to hers again, continuing to work his hand on her chest.

Yes, time definitely was not an issue for the two lovers.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around, and hundreds of people were filtering into the town square where a giant stage was set up. There were concession stands all around the perimeter and they extended throughout the streets of Ponyville. Pinkie didn't let up on the decorations, and she lived up to her name, for they were perfect! Citizens from not just Ponyville, but other places such as from Canterlot to Manehattan, were beginning to crowd around the stage for the opening announcement and acts which would commence the night's events.

Fluttershy peeked out of the curtain towards the ever expanding crowd of people. What she did see, however, were all her friends in the front row. Dash, AJ, Pinkie, and Rarity were all waiting for them to hit the stage, in company with Celestia and Windfire. Also, Luna was there with Seafire. She was leaning back into his embrace, his hands wrapped around her front and resting on her abdomen. They both had a sense of gleeful aura about them, and they looked positively radiant. Luna especially seemed completely blissful. It didn't take long for the pink haired girl to put two and two together, to which she started blushing immediately, but couldn't stifle a giggle. Still, she was definitely a bit apprehensive about the coming events to say the least. The band that would be playing was finishing setting up, and Twilight's act was mere moments away.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. You're going to do spectacularly! Everyone will love you!" Twilight reassured with a sweet smile. Before Fluttershy could respond, someone came up to them.

"Miss Sparkle, you're up!"

"You better go, Twilight. Soften them up for me!" Fluttershy joked. Twilight hugged her quickly before proceeding out of the curtain. A great amount of applause met the young magic-adept's appearance, especially from her friends who furiously cheered her on and yelled out her name. Twilight waved to the crowd, and she looked especially dressed for the occasion. She was wearing what looked like a standard school girl outfit with the skirt and everything, but the jacket and top were ripped in a couple locations, on top of having intricate designs on her stockings. The top was sleeveless on one side, with the outfit's natural frilly sleeve covering her other shoulder. One of the rips also coincided right with her chest line, adding an extra sense of sexiness to her that few had ever seen. Twilight wore the look very well; that much was certain.

"Good evening, Ponyville!" Twilight shouted happily into the microphone which was mounted on a stand. A wave of cheering started and she encouraged it. She wanted to make sure everyone had a good time. No check-lists this time.

"Well! Sounds like everyone is ready! So I'll keep it short and sweet: Welcome to the Ponyville Foundation Festival!" Twilight shouted again, eliciting another round of excited applause. Fluttershy was completely mesmerized as to how Twilight could motivate the crowd with just a few words. Even their friends seemed bustling with energy and anticipation.

"Now! Before we get started… I have just… one little question for all of you!" Twilight shouted again, pointing out to the entire crowd. The crowd fell silent at what she was going to ask. With that, she looked back to the band and nodded with a confident smirk before turning back to the crowd.

"Do you wanna get _ROCKED?!"_

The band sprang into action immediately, and the guitar started up with haste, bringing the crowd into a frenzy before they, along with Twilight, began to chant:

_**All: **__"Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get" _

_**All: **__"Rocked… rocked… rocked… rocked…!"_

The heavy guitar and drum started immediately, and with that, Twilight took it away:

_**Twi: **__"I'm your average, ordinary, everyday kid,"_

Her friends all stifled a small giggle because that was probably farther from the truth than she let on. Nevertheless, they were rocking it to the beat.

"_Happy to do nothing. In fact that's what I did,"_

"_I got a million ways to make my day, but daddy don't agree."_

" '_Cos when I try to get away, he says,"_

"_He got plans for me"_

Twilight was jerking her body perfectly to the beat of the drums while levitating the microphone out of the stand, leaving her to her movements.

_**Band:**_"_Get your butt right outta bed!"_

_**Twi: **__"Stop buggin' me"_

_**Band: **__"Get up and move your sleepy head!" _

_**Twi: **__"Don't shake my tree…"_

"_He said"_

_**Band:**__ " Mow the lawn!"_

_**Twi:**__ "Who, me?" _Twilight put the most convincing, innocent face on.

_**Band: **__"Walk the dog!"_

_**Twi:**__ "Not my style, man!" _She nonchalantly shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

_**Band: **__"Take out the trash!" _

_**Twi: **__"No way!"_

_**Band: **__"Tidy your room!"_

_**Twi: **__"Come on, get real!" _Twilight put her hands on her cocked hips and put on a very disbelieving look. Fluttershy was enormously impressed. Even the other girls were slowly dropping their jaws at her performance. Twilight smiled again before continuing:

_**Twi: **__"Sorry dad, gotta disappear"_

"_Let's get the ROCK outta here!" _ She shot her hand out to the crowd, which erupted in another loud cheer. She then levitated the mic back to her hand and proceeded to slowly walk down each step towards the crowd.

_**All: **__"Seven day weekend,"_

*Step*

"_Up all night," _

*Step*

"_In at the deep end,"_

*Step*

"_Hang on tight," _ She retraced her steps back to the stage.

_**All: **__"Won't take a minute,"_

"_Won't take long," _

"_So get on in it," _

"_Come on, Come on, Come on!" _ Twilight re-racked the mike and proceeded to swing the stand at the turn of each word stoppage:

_**All:**__ "Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

"_Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_ She levitated the mike again and continued to sing her heart out.

_**Twi:**__ "Let's go all the way!"_

"_Get it night 'n day!"_

"_Come on," _

_**All:**__ "Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

The change in tempo signaled the beginning of the next part:

_**Twi:**__ "I'm your average ordinary, everyday dude," _

"_Drivin' with my baby, to get 'er in the mood," _

"_She's dialin' through my radio and I'm ready to make my move," _

"_But what she got ain't rock 'n roll and it really blew my groove," _

She lowered her eyelids, creating a more seductive look for her face to go along with her smile.

"_It was," _

_**Band: **__"Chopin, Moozart, Beethoofen!" _

_**Twi: **__"It makes me wanna scream!" _She clasped her hands to her head in a show of mock agony.

_**Band:**__ "Bach, Tchaicoltsky, Violins!" _

"_Turn it off!" _

_**Twi: **__"That ain't my scene," _She shook her head with a grin.

"_Well I'm sorry, girl, here's my confession:" _

"_I suppose rock's out of the question?" _

Twilight winked to the crowed and flared her hips once, driving everyone wild. Luna found her antics very unlike Twilight, and she was definitely in her own little trance. However, she found that it fit her very well and found it oddly… attractive. Luna had noticed that of all the guys she witnessed in the crowd, few were able to take their eyes off of Twilight. For all they were concerned, Twilight was the most beautiful girl in all of Equestria.

_**All: **__"Seven day weekend,"_

*Step*

"_Up all night," _

*Step*

"_In at the deep end,"_

*Step*

"_Hang on tight," _

_**All: **__"Won't take a minute,"_

"_Won't take long," _

"_So get on in it," _

"_Come on, Come on, Come on!" _

Twilight leaned up on one of the guitarists and they began to sing together in the microphone:

_**All:**__ "Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

"_Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

Twilight separated detached herself and took the lead again. None of her friends could resist bobbing along to the hypnotic beat of the song. Fluttershy was even subconsciously tapping her feet while still being awestruck by Twilight's performance.

_**Twi:**__ "Let's go all the way!"_

"_Get it night 'n day!"_

"_Come on," _

_**All:**__ "Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

_**Twi: **__"Ooh!" _

_**All: **__"All I wanna do is take a ride into the blue," _

"_But every time I want to love you, I get stuck inside my room"_

"_Heaven knows I'm sick and tired of dancin' with this broom." _

Twilight strutted along with the change in tempo.

_**Twi:**__"I feel lucky today," _

There was loud whistling in the crowd

_**Twi: **__"Hey look at that, man! _

"_Do you wanna get rocked?"_

"_Do you wanna get… ROCKED!?" _Twilight raised the mike and her head to the heavens as she hit the high and powerful note! The crowd went wild. Guitar filled the space where there was no lyric, and Twilight took the opportunity to prance around a bit and smile greatly. But soon it was back to work:

_**Twi: **__"Oooooooh!" _

_**All**__: "Won't take you a minute_

"_Won't take that long," _

_**Twi: **__"Yeeaaahh!"_

_**All: **__"So get on, get with it!" _

"_Ooh, come on," _

_**Twi**__: "EVERYBODY!" _At that cue, the entire crowd couldn't resist and even Luna joined in:

_**Everyone: **__"Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

_**Twi:**__ "Get on top, baby!" _

"_Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

_**Twi:**__ "Do you wanna?" _

"_DO YOU WANNA?!" _Twilight sang more forcefully, her smile never waning.

_**Everyone: **__"Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

_**Twi:**__ "Get on top of it!"_

_**Everyone: **__"Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get rocked!"_

_**Twi**__: "Love to rock your body, baby!"_

_**Everyone:**__ "(__**Twi: **__Let's) get,(__**Twi: **__Let's) get, (__**Twi: **__Let's) get, Let's get rocked!"_

Twilight performed perfect backup synchronization before moving to finish up strong:

_**All:**__ "Let's go all the way!" _

"_Let's do it night and day!" _

"_Let's get out and play!"_

"_Rock the night away!"_

"_Come on,"_

"_Let's get, Let's get, Let's get, Let's get…" _Twilight moved even closer to the crowd before buckling her legs slightly.

_**Twi: **__"Rocked…" _Twilight then looked up to the crowd with a determined grin.

"_Do you wanna get rocked?" _

With that, the music ended completely. Twilight struck one last pose before flaring her magic and sending off several magic rockets in explosive fanfare. The crowd went absolutely ballistic and cheered their throats out. Twilight's friends were all completely blown away at her performance.

"TWILIGHT!" Rarity shouted in glee.

"THAT'S OUR GIRL! YEEAAA BUDDY!" Rainbow Dash commented. The rest of her friends had garbled cheers. Fluttershy was enormously impressed, as previously stated. How could she even hope to compare to that?

Twilight gave one more curtsy to the crowd.

"Well, I say it looks like you are! Thank you all so much! And please, give a nice warm welcome to the Element of Kindness, and one of my best friends, Fluttershy!" Twilight announced, panting somewhat from the enormous mental and physical exertion. The crowd applauded and cheered furiously in anticipation.

"You're up, Miss Fluttershy," one of the stageheads told her. She gulped once and nodded, not hesitating to walk out and meet Twilight. Fluttershy was wearing a light blue sleeveless top and some ripped jeans. While there was no aperture or any ripping that exposed anything much for her, such as any cleavage, the top hugged her tighter than normal, defining her figure even more. Had to hand it to her, she wore it very well. Unanimous agreement on that part.

"Go get 'em, Shy!" Twilight whispered with a wink before hugging her again and jumping down to meet the rest of their friends. With that, Fluttershy was left on stage, front and center, with the band. The audience went a bit silent in anticipation. F

"H-hey Ponyville!" Fluttershy said just loud enough and forcefully enough to elicit a nice cheer of reassurance from everyone. Her apprehensiveness was still showing. But, there was no turning back now. She closed her eyes and took one deep breath, before exhaling and exposing her brilliant turquoise eyes to everyone, holding a determined look. She gazed back at the band, giving a curt nod.

With that signal, they got right to it. The music began at a modest tempo, the drum beat steady and the guitars playing smoothly. Fluttershy felt the rhythm through her body and let it take her over. She started to bob her head to it and slowly form a smile, just like the rehearsals. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Dash cheering her on and nodding furiously. With that, Fluttershy took it away:

"_A wild ride."_

"_Over stony ground," _ She began to gain a bit more confidence and started to lightly prance around to the beat.

"_Such a lust for life…"_

"_Circus comes to town," _

Fluttershy, taking her friends (other than Rainbow) by complete surprise, flipped her hair very sensually.

"_We are the hungry ones," _

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"_On a lighting raid." _She grinned deviously… something rarely seen from her.

"_Just like a river runs!"_

"_Like a fire needs flame… OH!"_

"_I burn for YOU!"_ her voice gradually lost her shyness when she let the music take her over. Her movements, gyrations, and antics became second nature to her.

_**All: **__"Oh I got to feel it in my blood! _

"_Woah-oh!"_

"_I need your touch, don't need your love"_

"_Woah-oh!" _

She ducked low and curved her back into an arch to move into her next move and lyric. The subtle sounds of jaws dropping could be heard with some effort.

_**All: **__"And I want,"_

"_And I need,"_

"_And I lust,"_

"_Animal," _

"_And I want,"_

"_And I need,"_

"_And I lust,"_

"_Animal," _

Fluttershy took inspiration from Twilight and winked at the crowd. Needless to say the men went nuts. She was really into it now.

_**Shy: **__"I cry wolf…"_

"_Given mouth to mouth," _

"_Like a movin' heartbeat…"_

"_In the witching hour," _

"_I'm running with the wind," _

"_A shadow in the dust," _

Fluttershy flipped her hair again and turned her gaze to the crowd. Using vocal energy unheard of from her, she gripped her audience in her voice:

_**Shy: **__"And like the drivin' rain! Yeah!"_

"_Like the restless ruuust!" _

"_I never sleep." _

Fluttershy spun on her legs gracefully as she walked back towards the middle of the stage.

_**All: **__"I got to feel it in my blood! _

"_Woah-oh!"_

"_I need your touch, don't need your love"_

**Shy: **_"Woah-oh!" _

She put on a huge, genuine grin. She skillfully gyrated her hips to the beat:

_**All: **__"And I want,"_

"_And I need,"_

"_And I lust,"_

"_Animal," _

"_And I want,"_

"_And I need,"_

"_And I lust,"_

"_Animal," _

_**Shy: **__"Huh!" _

A radical shift in the tempo of the song in combination with the lighting caused more cheering and a nice surprise for everyone.

_**Shy: **__"Cry wolf, baby… cry tough…"_

"_Gonna hunt you like an… an, an, an, an ANIMAL!" _

She bent low before guiding her hand upward and pulling herself up again, facing the crowd and hiding one of her eyes behind her flowing pink hair. That small, iconic gesture of hers had an even more profound effect on everyone this time around. Luna and Celestia couldn't help but mouth "wow…" at the same time. Rainbow Dash was evidently very pleased.

"_Gonna take your love and run!" _

The solo took it away for a few moments, allowing Fluttershy to dance around a bit and point out to a few guys in the crowd, giving them a few smiles and winks before taking it away once more:

_**All: **__"Oh I got to feel it in my blood! _

"_Woah-oh!"_

"_I need your touch, don't need your love"_

"_Woah-oh!" _

_**All: **__"And I want,"_

"_And I need,"_

"_And I lust,"_

"_Animal," _

From the tempo of the music, there was one last stretch to go. Fluttershy turned on her heels quickly, her hair majestically flowing behind her, before flowing and moving beautifully to the beat to her own heart's content.

_**Band: **__"And I want" _

_**Shy: **__"And I want!"_

_**Band: **__"And I need," _

_**Shy: **__"And I need!" _

_**Band: **__"And I lust," _

_**Shy: **__"And I luuust!" _

_**Band: **__"Animal," _

_**Shy: **__"Animaal!" _

She was having an absolute blast. Her friends, along with the crowd, were in figurative hysteria, cheering her on immensely while moving along with the beat. Fluttershy then gave it her absolute all:

_**Band: "**__And I want!"_

_**Shy: **__"Take me!" _

_**Band: **__"And I need!" _

_**Shy: **__"Tame me!" _ she hid her eye behind her flowing hair again as she moved her hips to the right.

_**Band: **__"And I lust!" _

_**Shy: **__"Make me…"_

_**Band: **__"Animal!"_

_**Shy: **__"…your Animal!" _ She sported a very sultry grin, complemented by half lidded eyes. Rainbow was even floored… they never practiced that! Nevertheless, she… well… she wore it well, let's put it that way.

_**Band: **__"And I want!"_

_**Shy: **__"Show me!" _

_**Band: **__"And I need!"_

_**Shy: **__"Stroke me!" _She traced her curvature down her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, and her butt with both of her hands in one fluid motion.

_**Band: **__"And I lust!"_

_**Shy:**__ "Let me be your…" _

_**All: **__"Animal!"_

The music stopped dead… Fluttershy froze her pose before grinning.

_**Band: **__"And I want!" _ It started right back up.

_**Shy: **__"I want!" _

_**Band: **__"And I need!" _

_**Shy: **__"Oooh-oooh yeah," _

_**Band: **__"And I lust!" _

_**Shy: **__"Animaaal!" _

_**All: **__"ANIMAL!" _

The song ended this time around, and Fluttershy had struck her last pose, which was her body twisted in a way that defined her curves, yet she retained her left eye and left part of her smiling mouth behind her hair. The crowd erupted in a deathly loud cheer. Fluttershy came out of her stupor and her humility returned. She placed a hand behind her back and traced the floor with her foot as she waved lightly in appreciation to everyone, while grinning somewhat sheepishly. Her friends all rushed the stage and grabbed her in a gigantic group hug. She couldn't hold back her giggle and adrenaline high. As they all embraced and posed for pictures, Luna could feel the bonds between all her friends strengthen considerably. She looked towards Celestia, who gave her a curt nod and a sweet grin before planting a kiss on Windfire's cheek.

With that done, the two let other bands and singers perform as they all went on to enjoy their night: eating, drinking, playing games, and overall, just being with each other. Luna couldn't have been happier.

For her, today was a memorable day in many senses of the word.

"_I see you finally 'hit that'" _ _Celestia said in mindchat with a shit-eating grin. _

"_You had to do that, Tia… you _REALLY_ had to… didn't you?"_

* * *

**A/N: There you go, guys! Now, I _really _want to know how I did on this one! Please let me know if you can! **_  
_

**That was "Let's Get Rocked" and "Animal," both by _Def Leppard_, everybody!**

**Cheers, guys!**


	8. Unforgotten

**A/N: Hey everyone! You know the drill :)**

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): Hahaha enjoying the intimacy scenes I gather? lol. Glad the performances worked well for you! And yeah, I've been thinking of including Helmuth in something for the future. With Fluttershy? hmmm... that actually has great potential for hilarity. Screw it, I think I'll work something out. Thanks dude! hahaha**

**-(NightfalltheDragon): hahaha to clarify something, no, the first time between Luna and Seafire wasn't the 'full act,' so use your imagination there lol. The second time, definitely. As for Rainbow getting a song, don't you worry. That was for Twilight and Fluttershy. The rest of the gang will get their time as well, don't you worry! The story itself will have a bit of both, just like 'Lighten Up': plot mixed in with random days in the life of everyone. And as for RD in the next fight, don't worry about the fight scenes, they'll be taken care of, and you better believe that I'll be putting Dash in at least one of them, lol. Thanks dude! **

**-(Bearcenter): Haha thanks a shit ton! I'm really glad you enjoyed the performances and that the songs fit the two girls well. And hell yeah Def Leppard is the bomb! Thanks again, dude!**

**-(CSX5344): Thanks for the complement! I just had to add these songs in, there's too good of opportunities to put in actually good music into the story, so I couldn't resist. Thanks a lot, dude! Glad you're really enjoying everything :)**

**-(RedSpy08): Haha thanks a lot! I'm really glad that you think so :). And yeah, of course I had to add a comment from Celestia. It's her job to ruin the moment! Thanks again, dude! :D**

**-(RD-loves-RA): Hey, it works, which I'm glad you think so also. Of course that's uncommon behavior for them but even so, after a while it will begin to show from them in more ways. Haha so you told me with that scene, and the cookies... fuck you I see what you did there xD. Thanks a lot, my friend! **

**-(KingTobi): Haha I'm glad you're enjoying everything as much as you say you are, and oh yeah? Well, there's always a bit of room for a good trolling! I'll definitely keep 'em comin', and thanks a lot dude! Much appreciated! :)**

**Alrighty then, here you go! **

* * *

Chapter 8: Unforgotten

Recent times yielded enormous amounts of fun; that was certain. But, there are times when the Lunar Princess simply needs a moment to herself. At this moment, she was doing relaxed laps in her pool. What was interesting to note was that she was actually wearing the swimsuit Celestia had gotten her, way back when on her forced trip to the beach, disregarding her swimming leotard. She silently performed a front crawl, musing in her own thoughts as she passed perfectly through the brilliantly clear freshwater pool. It was a standard tile ground pool that had her cutie mark laid into the work. It was perfectly visible from a birds-eye view. She reached the end of the pool and what was her twenty-fifth lap and exited out. Luna dried herself off and made herself a bit more presentable. While she had spent the entire day to herself, she was expecting someone over. Rainbow Dash had a busy day with the weather patrol, and Luna had invited her over so they could have some one-on-one hanging out time. She had done it with all the other girls, now it was her turn. Right on time, as well.

"Hey Rainbow!" Luna said with a happy complexion as she embraced her rainbow-haired friend.

"Luna! It's been a while since we've done this," Dash remarked. Luna nodded in acknowledgement and led her inside to the common room. What Luna really enjoyed about Rainbow Dash was that, despite her sometimes overly confident attitude and view on life, she was a very good conversation holder. The two of them could talk for hours on end about whatever was on their mind, regardless of how ridiculous or far-fetched the topic could have been.

"Want a drink?" Luna offered. Dash made herself comfortable on the couch and looked back towards Luna.

"Sure! Full bar?" Dash joked. However, Luna smiled and shrugged.

"Pretty much, actually. What's your poison?" she asked. Dash thought for a moment.

"Gimme some vodka on the rocks. Add some green apple to it, would ya?" she asked. Luna nodded and fixed them both something soothing. She brought the drinks back and the two clinked their glasses together, relaxing almost instantly.

"So…" Luna attempted to start off conversation.

"I got a letter from my dad today. Wants me to come out to Cumulous to see my family in a couple of weeks. It'll be fun to see everyone again," Dash started out. Luna nodded again.

"Sounds like a journey. You get on well with your family?" Luna asked, sipping from her glass.

"For the most part. We all have some people who we just can't stand, but, that's family life."

"I hear you there, Dash."

"Hey Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get on with your family, aside from Celestia, if you don't mind me asking," Dash inquired. Luna paused for a moment, because it had been a subject that no one had touched in a long time, or inquired into, rather. She needed some time to compose her words.

"It was hit and miss with my family, mostly in part due to the dark magic that I harbored in my being at the time."

"What do you mean?" Dash asked again, very curious.

"You know of my eventual turn to Nightmare Moon, so I'll spare you those details. But when I was little, being in a family of magic adepts made it quite easy to see the existence of the pestilence that lay inside me. It was also at a time of great social unrest, so that probably complicated things further." Luna explained.

"How so?"

"It was during the first Changeling Insurrection. The royal family was a target for attempted kidnappings by Changeling agents, and my family felt that if I was ever captured, the dark energy festered in me would prove almost lethal if turned against Equestria. Since this was before the Elements of Harmony, there was no way to purge it from my system. They wouldn't have me executed, obviously, but deep down, I think some of them would have gone that route with me." Luna mused. Dash was floored.

"Wow… I… don't know what to say. Well, what about your immediate family?"

"I was never on really good terms with my mother. She birthed me, yes, but as I became more fiercely independent, she almost grew to resent me in some sense, also because of the dark magic."

"What about your dad?" Rainbow asked again. Luna started grinning.

"Father was an amazing man. I was very close to him. Like Tia, he only saw the manifestation of dark magic in me as a potential that needed to be watched over, but wasn't an immediate threat. To him, I was still his daughter, and he never treated me any differently. He was tough on me, that I'll admit, but even so. I took after him, with the warrior ideology. While he did rule Equestria with my mother at the time, he was also a Field Marshall in the Equestrian Military. As a result, he passed his warrior and soldier mentality on to me. That's why, before my whole 'lightening up,' I was always so stern… so formal. But, he managed to do that, yet still have a huge heart…" Luna said in a dreamy state.

"Seems like you really loved him," Dash commented. Luna's gaze went off into space as she remembered:

_**[Flashback]**_

_It was late at night and Luna had snuck out of her room when it was supposed to be her bed time. She silently phased around the castle, attempting to not get caught, but she was looking for someone. She couldn't have been any older than eight at the time. Her little shenanigans was suddenly cut short when her magic was overridden and her physical body materialized and fell into a pair of strong arms. Coming out of the shock, Luna looked up to meet the equally teal blue gaze of her father, Field Marshall Quasar: a physically well-built individual with a hard gaze to him. He was still dressed in his military suit._

"_Sneaking out of bed now, are we? My, my, that will never do…" the stern but smooth voice said with an edge of a smile. _

"_I had a nightmare, daddy…" Luna said with a hint of fear in her. She attempted to look tougher in front of him. _

"_Did you now? Well, you know it was all a bad dream. I'll be here to protect you… just like mother and Celestia will be there to take comfort in," Quasar cooed as he carried little Luna back to her room through the darkened halls, night guards saluting him as he walked by. Luna seemed somewhat dejected. _

"_I don't… I don't think mom likes me…" Luna said, her eyes a bit wet. Quasar sighed a bit, knowing what she was talking about. _

"_No, no, no… she loves you, Luna. Please know that she does," he said softly. _

"_Then why does she always look so… angry with me? Like she doesn't want me around, daddy?" _

"_She's just… she's just scared… Luna. That's all she is. Because of the dark magic within you…" he attempted to reason. Luna was well aware of what was manifested inside her. _

"_Does she not trust me? I… I would never hurt anyone… ever!" Luna stated loudly, shaking her head to accentuate the negative. _

"_I know, my dear. You would never hurt anyone willingly. And that's why you'll grow up to be a wonderful lady, and an amazing ruler for Equestria," Quasar smiled at her. Luna couldn't help but smile back. _

"_I want to be like you, daddy!" Luna stated. He cocked his head. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked. Luna used her magic to levitate his officer's cap off of his head and onto hers. Needless to say it was quite large on her. _

"_I want to command the army just like you! I want to use it to protect Equestria!" Luna said with enthusiasm, peeking her head out from under the brim of the cap and tracing the lining of the Field Marshall insignia on its front. He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. _

"_Oh really?" he asked, humoring her. Luna's eyes lit up. _

"_Yes! I want to learn how to fight to protect myself and all of you too!" Luna said with conviction right as the two entered into Luna's room. Quasar chuckled a bit. _

"_Well, would you like to know what I think?" he asked as he tucked Luna back in. _

"_I think you'll make not only a wonderful leader of Equestria alongside your sister, but you'll also make an amazing soldier," he replied with a genuine smile, sitting next to Luna's tucked in body. She couldn't help but smile back before sitting up and wrapping her arms around her father's neck. He returned the embrace fully. _

"_I love you, daddy," Luna said happily. Quasar sighed out in bliss as she said those words. He pulled away from the embrace and kissed her on the forehead. _

"_I love you too, Luna. Now, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast," he said with a smile which Luna was able to see with the help of reflected moonlight through her window. He turned to walk out, but Luna realized that she was still wearing his cap. _

"_Daddy! You forgot your hat!" Luna called out, waving the head adornment. Quasar looked over his broad shoulder and grinned. _

"_I have others like it. You may keep it, Luna," he replied with a nod before bidding her goodnight and closing her bedroom door. Luna could only smile as she turned her gaze from the door to her father's military cap, the moonlight reflecting off the gold insignia of a galactic system with five stars surrounding the body. She smiled at it, the light reflection hitting her teal blue orbs before setting it on her nightstand next to her and ultimately drifting off to sleep. _

_**[/Flashback]**_

"He was my idol. I always looked up to him and valued all his opinions. Even after he died, I still asked him for advice, and consulted with him. Sometimes I still do. Even with my time on the moon, I never forgot," Luna said in a softer tone.

"W-what happened?" Dash asked, careful not to pry too hard. Luna took a deep breath and exhaled out.

"During the last days of the Changeling Insurrection… well, I was too young to know at the time, but apparently they found the location of the Hive Queen. He and my mother, who also was militarily involved, decided to personally command and lead the final charge to crush the insurrection and put Equestria in an age of peace yet again… They succeeded…" Luna began to subconsciously quiver her lower lip and her eyes glassed over slightly.

_**[Flashback]**_

_It was a very sunny day and a ten year-old Luna was playing around with a fifteen year-old Celestia. The two were having a great time in each other's company while some Royal Guards kept watch over them. Soon, Luna stopped when she saw something approaching the castle: A military convoy. Luna connected the dots in her head and that only meant one thing for her: her father was coming home after being away for several weeks._

"_Celestia!" _

"_Luna! What is it?!"_

"_A convoy! It's Dad and Mom! They're home! They're home!" Luna said, lunging into a full sprint as she finished her sentence. Celestia looked and confirmed Luna's sighting before chasing after Luna as well. The two sprinted through the castle hallways in order to meet the convoy at the entrance. When they arrived, Luna came into the scene of several dozen troops conversing with higher ranked military officers who had exited their vehicles. However, she saw no immediate sight of her parents. This didn't deter Luna in the slightest as she raced out of the entrance, Celestia following casually behind her. However, no matter how Luna searched, she couldn't find her father. By now, several of the soldiers were giving the two girls somber looks. Luna mustered the courage to go up to a group of soldiers._

"_Excuse me, have you seen Field Marshall Quasar?" Luna asked innocently while tugging on one of the soldiers' uniforms. The group looked down onto her with sad eyes. Luna did not understand what was going on. Where was her father?_

"_Celestia, Luna" a male voice said, attracting the attention of the two girls who turned and looked up to meet the gaze of Marshall Solar, whom Luna knew as Quasar's right hand man, and an individual whose presence Luna thoroughly enjoyed. _

"_Solar! Where's dad?" Luna asked, getting more impatient. Celestia's face echoed the same question. Solar didn't respond immediately as he removed his cap and placed it over his chest. _

"_Your father… is not coming home," Solar stated somberly. Being a soldier, he was not always so good in delivery of words. To the two girls, especially Luna, those two clauses could not fathomably be used in the same sentence. Celestia's face began to contort itself slowly into one of pure sadness at the euphemism. Luna was not buying it, and instead, she became rather angry. _

"_Nonsense! Where. Is. My. Dad?!" Luna asked very forcefully, drawing attention from other groups of soldiers staring around. Even at her age, her gaze could kill. The Marshall was at loss for words on how to keep telling one who was so close to their parent. _

"_WHERE IS HE?! YOU WILL TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!" Luna began to yell. In the deep recesses of her mind, based off of the few words from the Marshall and the demeanor of everyone around her, she knew what had happened. That didn't entirely mean she was ready to accept it. Solar was fumbling for the appropriate words. _

"_AS PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA I AM ORDERING YOU TO TELL ME, AT THIS INSTANT, WHERE MY FATHER IS! WHERE IS FIELD MARSHAL QUASAR?!" Luna nearly screamed at the tall man. Never in her life had she used the 'I am a princess' card. Luna's face, however, was starting to lose its firmness as tears began to roll down her face involuntarily. A distraught Celestia merely put her arms around Luna and pulled her away from Solar. Luna was beginning to fight it. _

"_Luna, Celestia… I'm sorry, I really am," Solar offered what he could to the girls in terms of condolences. Luna broke out of Celestia's grip and ran straight into Solar, hitting him in his stomach. Of course, in this state, as well as due to her size, those strikes were negligible, and Solar merely took them. _

"_Where… Is… he! Where's my dad?" Luna began to repeat over and over again as her body and mind slowly fell apart in acceptance. Eventually, all her strength was exhausted and she fell into Solar's embrace, sobbing her eyes out. For many of the battle hardened soldiers present, this scene was even too much for them to take, many shedding their own tears. Solar picked up a sobbing Luna and carried her into the castle, while two Royal Guards escorted a distraught Celestia. _

"_Daddy…!" Luna kept repeating between her cries of anguish. _

_Luna was never really the same innocent, happy, and carefree princess since; her demeanor hardening into how she was more notoriously recognized._

_**[/Flashback]**_

"…like my mother…he… he never came home." Luna hung her head low in apparent sadness, but didn't shed any tears, at least not yet. Dash draped an arm around her.

"The news broke of the hive queen being destroyed and the Changelings dispersing. Both were killed in an attempt to prevent the Queen from escaping," Luna finished, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Luna… if it means anything," Dash said with deepest sympathy. This was something that the Lunar Princess was really trusting her with. Luna returned her embrace.

"Thank you, Dashie. But, it's in the past."

"Thanks Luna," Dash added.

"What for?" she asked, confused.

"For trusting me enough to tell me what you just did, that's 'what for,'" Rainbow added with a smile. Luna embraced her friend tighter as her response. They held this position for about a minute before Luna released her.

"Well, fuck this sappy, overemotional shit!" Luna said with conviction and humor as she got to her feet and finished her drink. Dash couldn't help but giggle.

"What do you want to do, then?"

"You ever fire weapon?" Luna asked.

"Nope."

"Do you want to?" Luna asked with a smirk. Dash's face lit up instantly.

"Do I?! Hell yeah!" Luna couldn't help but giggle.

"Then, to the range!" Luna said, beckoning Dash with her head. She led her out the door, but before Luna walked out as well, something caught her eye. On her desk sat, in near perfect condition, an older Officer's cap that had a gold Field Marshall's insignia on the front. On the back, stitched into the fabric, was the name 'Field Marshall Quasar.' Luna walked over to the object and picked it up, examining it and wiping off some dust, smiling softly at it.

"Hey Luna, everything alright?" Dash called from outside, getting her attention.

"Yes, Dashie! I'm coming right now!" Luna called back. She then brought the cap up and kissed its front sweetly before setting it back down on her desk. She turned towards the door, before turning back once more, locking her eyes onto the object for a split second, and then lightly walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N: A little more insight on our Lunar Princess. What do you think? Look at her any differently? Let me know your thoughts!**

**That's all for today/tonight! Signing off! **


	9. Ordinance Training

**A/N: No finals or school to worry about for a month leaves me with more free time to churn these out. Let us begin. **

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(RD-loves-RA): haha I'm glad I could give you feels, and I'm glad that you really enjoyed this chapter. I figured it needed some emotional aspect to it. Thanks again dude, and you know already what's coming next!**

**-(NightfallTheDragon): Glad you enjoyed the chapter, dude! And maybe... just maybe... you were right :D**

**-(Bearcenter): In response to both of your reviews, you're flattering me way too much my friend. I'm immensely pleased that you're enjoying the story to he degree that you state you are and I can only hope to keep your interest for its remainder. Haha and your girlfriend enjoys it too? Did she end up reading 'Lighten Up?' or did you start her on this one. Just curious. Anyways, thank you very much for your continued support, and you better believe I'll keep writing! :)**

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): Hahaha I'm glad you enjoyed it nonetheless. And yes, I am a sick bastard and I'm most definitely proud of it! haha thanks again dude!**

**Alright, On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ordinance Training

Luna led Rainbow Dash outside to what was her personal firing range. Dash was floored at the variety of weapons that were laid out in racks and on tables. Being of the tomboyish variety, she took great interest in the massive firepower that was laid out before her. As Rainbow was about to reach for the first weapon in sight, Luna smacked her hand away; Dash yelped at the sudden contact.

"No!" Luna shouted, wagging her finger at her. Dash pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because! You haven't fired a weapon once, thus you have no knowledge of the basics. So, with that in mind, we're starting you off small. Plus, I'm going through _everything_ with you." Luna said. Dash sighed and nodded in agreement. Her excitement could wait a little while longer. Luna then tossed her some glasses and a helmet.

"Safety first," Luna noted. Dash rolled her eyes as she secured the metal to her head and put on the clear shooting glasses.

"Now," Luna began. She reached for a pistol and dropped the magazine into her palm.

"I'm sure you know that guns… well, shoot shit. But, what are they shooting? They're shooting this:" Luna began to explain as she removed one of the 'rounds' from the magazine and held it up. It was a crystal that had a conic shape to it. What was also interesting to observe, was that it was glowing blue.

"Munitions Crystallites. We used to use standard lead projectiles with brass casings which contained the powder and the primer, like most modern nations today do. However, developers realized that we could manipulate crystals, which are one of Equestria's most abundant natural resources, and weaponize them. Like their predecessors, they also need an ignition source and a primer. It's all inside the crystal itself." Luna explained. Now, Dashie wasn't one of history and 'egghead' related learning, but this was something she took immediate interest in.

"So, case-less ammunition?" Dash pointed out. Luna nodded in approval.

"Precisely! The lack of a need to eject a spent casing, and consequently the necessity to add more components towards an ejection system, rate of fire and reliability have increased due to less likelihood of jamming related problems. Now, as for the colors of the crystal, they're not just for show. They have very specific meaning in our military. This blue one, for example, indicates a non-lethal stun round." Luna pointed out. Dash was really impressed; Luna continued, retrieving another crystallite from one of the tables which was glowing crimson.

"This one," Luna handed it to Dash, letting her hold it and examine it, "is a live round. Fully capable of lethal force."

"Are there only stun and live rounds?" Dash asked.

"Of course not! Where would the fun be otherwise?" Luna asked with sarcasm, being just as eager to show and teach as Dash was to listen. Luna grabbed a few rounds of the table, each a different color (and a couple of different sizes), and pointed them out to her.

"There are sometimes situations that call for different types of ammunition other than standard lethal and stun rounds. This green one is a tracer/locator round, this longer lavender one is a canister-shot/shotgun round, this even longer teal one is high velocity, this yellow one is electric, and this black one is fragmentation. And of course, there are variety of sizes depending on the particular metric caliber necessary for a specific weapon, so the same color convention carries on to larger and smaller rounds." Luna explained, letting Rainbow Dash look at all of them and leaving room for questions, which Dashie definitely had.

"Electric? Fragmentation?" She asked, somewhat confused.

"Electric rounds are essentially a lethal version of the stun rounds, but they're silent. When the crystal impacts its target, it instantaneously shocks said target with about a hundred and fifty thousand volts and carrying a current of sixty-five milliamperes, inducing instantaneous cardiac arrest and consequently dispatching the target quickly and silently. However, only use of one round per target is protocol. Hit them with another, and you risk restarting their heart." Luna explained. Rainbow Dash's jaw was on the floor. With that, Luna continued:

"And Fragmentation rounds are not _explosive_ rounds, in a manner of speaking… like their name suggests, they're _fragmentation_, so they _fragment_ upon impact on the target. Once the crystal embeds itself, it fragments and fractures outward inside the entry point, causing a _nasty_ wound. Land a few rounds on an adversary and you can be sure they're not getting up." Luna added. Dash shuddered at the thought of the consequences of a direct hit. Nevertheless, her enthusiasm never waned and Luna picked up on it.

"Alright then, let's get you started," Luna said, leading her over to the table where the previous pistol was. It was clearly emptied and made a safe weapon. Luna allowed Dash to pick it up and examine the hull.

"Alright, this is a standard EQ-4 pistol; uses the plentiful 11.5x23mm Automatic Equestrian Pistol round; standard issue to Equestrian Military personnel and my sidearm of choice due to its accuracy and stopping power. You're actually holding my personal sidearm that's been with me since I've been a recruit right now!" Luna mentioned. Dash took note to not screw around with it, allowing Luna to continue.

"Just the basics, this is the barrel, this is the breech, this is the well, the hammer, the slide release, and of course, the magazine release. Now, go ahead and pick up that magazine of live rounds." Luna pointed.

"Live ammunition?" Dash asked curiously.

"Hell yeah! What's the point of shooting dummy targets and painted targets with stun rounds?" Luna reasoned. Dash laughed at that.

"Maybe we could get the other girls to act as dummies for the stun rounds…" Rainbow suggested. The two busted out laughing at that thought before Luna continued with her instruction.

"Alright, now, go ahead and line the magazine up and shove it in…" Luna instructed. Dash did so and knew it was secure with the resounding "_**click!**_"

"That's what she said," Dashie added, making Luna go into another fit of laughter before burying her head in her palm and shaking her head, still snickering.

"Fuck you… now, go ahead and press the slide release down…"

"_**click!**_"

"Good! You're now ready to fire. There's a target dummy down range there about twenty meters. See what you can do. Line up the sights properly, concentrate on the front sight… now take aim and do your work," Luna finally said as she let go of the reigns. Dash did as she was instructed and she fired her first round, surprisingly not having trouble adjusting for recoil.

"Well done! You hit your target square in the stomach. Now, go ahead and empty the clip," Luna said, giving permission for Dash to do so. Without hesitation, Rainbow fired off round after round at the dummy until the slide stayed back, indicating the expenditure of ammo completely. With that, Dash dropped the clip and placed the gun on the table, proud of herself. Luna went to check on the target.

"Well, out of a sixteen round magazine, you hit thirteen successfully, five which would be considered lethal. Not bad Dash… not bad…" Luna said, nodding approvingly. Dash wore a smug look that said pretty much said "yeah I'm good… what of it?"

"That means you're ready to move on to something a bit larger. Ummm… oh why not, here you go." Luna said, nudging what looked like a handle over to her. Dash was really confused.

"Ummm… Luna? What's this?" she asked, picking up the handle. Luna only smiled.

"Press the button on that handle and find out…" Luna replied cryptically. Rainbow did as she was told and what happened was an enormous surprise to her. The weapon began to assemble itself in front of her over a course of five seconds into what would be an Equestrian Assault Rifle. At the end, it glowed a couple of times before all the light indicators and any other electronics on the weapon took the color of magenta, Rainbow Dash's aura.

"What we did was essentially assign you a weapon. That rifle is now yours, just like this one…" Luna picked up an identical weapon, save for all the little lights on it being teal blue "is mine. I'll keep yours here for you. Your own EQ-71 Assault Rifle, uses standard 7.92x33mm rounds, high capacity magazine, low recoil." She pointed out.

"This. Is. So. Cool!" Dash couldn't help but exclaim. Luna chuckled.

"Alright then, there's a magazine on the table for your rifle. Go ahead and grab it." Luna instructed. Rainbow found it and picked it up, examining it.

"Now, as you can probably see, the magazine fits into the stock…" she continued. Dash found this intuitively and slid the magazine in with an audible indicator that it was securely fastened.

"Now, see that little appendage on the left side? That's the charging handle. Go ahead and push that all the way forward."

"_**click!**_"

With that, the rifle's heads up display changed from "0" to "50."

"Good. Now, go ahead and line up a couple of targets and have at it," Luna said, standing back to observe her. Rainbow aimed down the range and lightly squeezed the trigger, sending a burst of about four rounds towards her targets. She compensated a bit too much for recoil but quickly adjusted herself. Luna had to admit, Dash wasn't a bad shot for her first time. She was landing quite a few hits, although of course, there was room for improvement. Eventually, Rainbow wasted the clip, feeling really good about herself.

"You're good…" Luna began to comment. She jammed a magazine into her rifle before arming it and aiming down range. She completely laid waste to several targets on the field with near precision accuracy. Dash's jaw dropped.

"…but I'm better," Luna finished with a wink. Rainbow just rolled her eyes before nudging her playfully.

"So, what now?" Dash asked, eager to try out new things. Luna thought for a minute before an idea struck her.

"How about this one!" she exclaimed as she un-racked a very long rifle. It looked like it was from the first global conflict.

"What the _hell_ is that?" Dash asked. Luna cycled the bolt once before turning to her.

"Z-96 rifle. Standard infantry armament of all Equestrian forces during the first Global Conflict. Fires a 7.92x57mm round, which will knock anyone off their damn feet," Luna explained before handing it to Dashie, letting her examine it and cycle the bolt once or twice.

"How's the recoil on this one?" she asked. Luna could only laugh.

"The recoil is used to realign your shoulder after it was thrown out by the first shot," she commented. Dash only raised her eyebrow.

"Well, let's give it a shot, no pun intended," she said. Luna rolled her eyes. With that, Dash found the appropriate stripper clip on the table and Luna instructed her on how to properly use it. When that was taken care of, Rainbow pushed the bolt forward and secured it into place before aiming down range. The rifle was definitely heavy.

"Alright, now find a target and have at it…" Luna stated. Dash found one and carefully aimed her sights. When she was satisfied, she began to slowly pull the trigger. The rifle eventually went off but apparently Dash didn't listen to Luna's words when she was saying that the recoil was horrible. Dash didn't compensate and she was knocked back on her ass. Luna was in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"OWW FUCK!" Dash shouted as she clutched her deltoid/shoulder where the rifle stock was resting. She lowered the sleeve of her shirt, exposing the skin. It was beginning to bruise in the shape of the ellipse, the projection of the butt plate on the stock.

"You…chchchck… fell right on your ASS! Hahaahahahaha!" Luna couldn't get over it. Dash only rolled her eyes as she asked for help up. Luna helped her up and she dusted herself off. As she was massaging her shoulder, Luna handed her an object for her troubles.

"Here, I'll let you toss one of these on to the field," Luna said, handing her a stick grenade.

"Really? You'll let me use this?!"

"Why not? Just don't kill us both."

"Alright, how does this work?" Dash asked. Luna began to explain.

"Alright, grasp it by the stick, but that was pretty obvious. Now, there's a little metal thing you can grip at the base of the handle. Go ahead and yank that thing out," Luna instructed. Dash did as she was told and pulled the metal primer out, thus arming the grenade.

"Okay! Now heave that fucker!" Luna shouted, and Rainbow immediately chucked it as hard as she could onto the field. However, as luck would have it, it bounced off one of the rubber dummies and right back towards the two girls. Their eyes widened considerably at the revelation.

"Holy FUCK GET DOWN!" Luna shouted as she dragged dash by the shoulders and they both swan dived onto their chests to safety. The grenade landed about fifteen feet away from their firing positions and exploded in a hail of dirt and shrapnel, but the shrapnel bounced off the trees and walls harmlessly. They lifted their heads up, and Dash was laughing her ass off.

"God damn that was awesome!" Dash exclaimed very excitedly.

"That was NOT fun!" Luna shouted out.

"Don't lie, Luna, you enjoyed the thrill!" Dash replied back. Luna only looked at dash incredulously. Dash looked back at her with the same look.

* * *

"HEAVE IT!" Luna shouted, and on that command the two girls chucked the grenades they were holding. They gracefully flew onto the field and exploded, taking several targets with them. The two girls then cheered in hysterics and "woots," definitely getting into the thrill of it all. After Dash's comment, they had been at this for nearly an hour. The amount of ammunition and explosives they went through was quite flooring.

"Here! Use the grenade launchers!" Luna pointed out, strapping the appendages onto the Equestrian Assault Rifles. The two dropped the projectile down the barrel and armed it.

"FIRE!" Luna shouted and the two of them shot them onto the field, also exploding into a hail of dirt, some fire, and shrapnel.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" They both shouted out in excitement, high fiving and hugging each other. That's when Luna put the gun down and ran to a storage place in the house.

"Hold on a second, Dashie!" Luna said excitedly as she ran. Dash attempted to get a look at what she was trying to bring, but then she saw: Luna was wheeling out what looked like a small naval grade cannon. Dash's eyes widened.

"What… the HELL is that?" Dash asked, repeating her question. Luna set the enormous gun down.

"This is a Field Howitzer. It Howitzes Fields," Luna said. They both started laughing at that. Luna conjured a few targets _way_ out on the field and began to adjust the elevation of the howitzer.

"Dashie, hand me one of the shells over there," Luna pointed out somewhat impatiently. Apparently Luna had been wanting to try out this thing for a long time but never saw an opportunity. Dash picked up the crystal shell, which was about the size of her forearm in length, and handed it to Luna, who loaded it into the chamber. She then handed the lanyard to Rainbow.

"See that dummy target out there?" Luna pointed waaaay out in the distance to a dummy, surrounded by a bunch of others. Dash nodded.

"Fuck him, and everyone else near him," Luna said before standing back. Dash looked back at Luna, who nodded with anticipation. At that moment, Dash yanked on the lanyard as hard as she could… nothing happened. Luna shot up with a million questions in her head, but still disappointed.

"What the shit!?" She asked out loud as she went to the cannon to examine it and make sure everything was in order. Dash observed her.

"What the hell… I calibrated the elevation… took the safety off… primers are set… I don't understand what could poss—"

"_**KABLAM!**_"

The cannon suddenly went off and the recoil and shockwave immediately around the cannon sent Luna flying backwards and rolling on the ground a short distance.

The two watched as the shell sailed gracefully through the cloudless sky and landed right on target, obliterating all the dummies that Luna had set. The two stayed silent as the observed the results.

"That." Luna began.

"Was." Dashie continued.

"FUCKING AWESOME!" Luna shouted, jumping back to her feet all excited. The two jumped and embraced each other, screaming and cheering like the girls they were. The two then decided that that was enough violence and destruction for one day, not to mention the expenditure of ammunition. They put away all other materials and decided to call it a day, going out to dinner and then coming back to her place. Dash stayed the night too.

Luna could feel her own aura and Dash's aura pulse synchronously, signifying a bonding exercise. Needless to say, she fell into a pleased slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **

**This is Flammenwerfer, and that's all for now!**


	10. Following Footsteps

**A/N: Merry Christmas, to those who celebrate!**

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(NightfallTheDragon): Haha I'll second that notion! And no worries, here it is!**

**-(Anon): So other people have said as well. I drew some inspiration from Halo 4, but not a lot. Most was made up from my imagination.**

**-(Bearcenter): So it seems, hahaha! And that's cool! Hope she's enjoying the story(ies) as much as you are! :) Thanks dude!**

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): I drew from those for the 'assembly' part of the weapon, as it seemed too good to pass up! And sweet! I may need some new weapons in the future, so I'll definitely ask you if the need arises, thanks again! **

**-(Southhoof): Haha yeah it was a slight deviation, but still necessary nonetheless. Thanks a lot! I'm uber glad you're enjoying the ride so far :D**

**-(RedSpy08): It's all good mah dude! Hopefully you enjoyed chapter 8! And you bet it is! The two of them together with firearms would make beautiful music. Thanks again! :)**

**-(RD-loves-RA): I answered your review in person, so I shan't repeat it here :P**

**Sorry this took a little longer to get out. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 10: Following Footsteps

Luna had been having too much fun and it all had to end sooner or later. It was time to get back to business, and today, Luna had to dress up in her Captain's uniform again in order to meet Royal Guard and Army officials. Needless to say, when she got up and read her memo for the day, she was less than excited, especially after a nice lot of fun. Adjusting her cap, she disembarked from the armored chariot and into the castle halls, strolling along nicely and admiring all architecture… she didn't really know why she was admiring the architecture; she hated architecture. Her thoughts were interrupted when a connection was made:

"_Luna, you're in the castle, right?" _Celestia asked.

"_Yeah I'm here. Need something?" _Luna replied in good spirits.

"_Yes I do. Meet me in my study right now, I need to talk to you about something,"_ she said seriously. Luna was slightly put off by this but she shrugged it off as Celestia being professional and walked to her study. She took a seat in front of her desk as Celestia slammed a few papers down in front of her.

"Yes?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrow at the gesture.

"So, get this: I received a report that the Army detected a series of explosives detonated around Ponyville's outskirts, including but not limited to the firing of artillery grade munitions. Care to explain?" Celestia asked incredulously. Luna only shrugged innocently.

"Luna I know you have a nice little stash of weapons at your safe house to hone your military skills, but answer me one thing… where the hell did you get a howitzer?" Celestia rephrased her question.

"Marshal Contrail gifted it to me for Hearth's Warming," Luna answered. Celestia could not believe what she was hearing.

"Really now?"

"Eeyup."

"Marshal Contrail _gifted_ you an EQ-109 'Warhorse' Field Howitzer… for _Hearth's Warming_?" Celestia repeated with enormous incredulity. Luna nodded vehemently with a smile on her face. Celestia just hardened her glare at her sister.

"Oh alright fine! I was in the castle armory about a month ago and they were decommissioning the howitzer and replacing it with another due to its service life being used up. It would have been taken apart so I… kind of… sort of… took it," Luna explained a bit meekly.

"You stole a worn-out cannon from the armory… and _no one_ saw you?" Celestia asked, still disbelieving her ears; not really at Luna's acquisition but the fact that no one questioned her.

"I wouldn't say 'stole' as much as I would say… 'recycled,'" Luna said with a smile. Celestia just facepalmed.

"Oh come on, Tia! I took it back to my place in Ponyville, I fixed it up and got it working again! If you want it back just say so!"

"You _repaired_ the thing?" Celestia asked curiously.

"In case you don't remember, ever since I returned I've familiarized myself with all our equipment, civilian and military. I have done work on several guns, cannons, APC's, and even tanks… even made modifications to existing blueprints and vehicles. You know the heads up display on the Equestrian Assault Rifle? That was all _my_ idea," Luna explained.

"You created that? And modified and tested said modified weapons?" Celestia still asked.

"I _am_ a licensed military gunsmith, in case you, once again, forgot!" Luna reassured. Celestia really had nothing else to say to argue.

"Well, just… keep explosives usage to a minimum, please? I don't need the Army thinking there's an insurrection." Celestia said, mustering a small grin which said that 'we're cool, don't worry.'

"I'll do my best, Tia. Need anything else?" Luna asked.

"Yes, your memo that you received has been altered by me. You don't have to meet Army officials, I'll have someone else take care of that. I will, however, relay to you what they wanted to tell you," Celestia began to say while fidgeting with something she picked up, making Luna all the more curious.

"What might that be?" Luna asked inquisitively.

"Your work with the royal guard and various groups of marine and army personnel have not gone unnoticed, Luna. Your methods, albeit unorthodox, have proven very valuable in training regiments and ultimately helping make this country safer. So, the military wanted to reward you for your efforts," Celestia explained as she slid a metallic object over to Luna's side of the desk. Instinctually, she picked it up and examined it: a Silver plated Full Moon, whose shine reflected off of Luna's eyes. She looked to Celestia for confirmation.

"Congrats, Captain Luna… or should I now say Lieutenant Colonel," Celestia winked. Luna's eyes lit up and she formed the biggest smile since Seafire asked her out. Celestia was sure she even heard a 'squee.' Celestia could only smile at her younger sister.

"Dad would be so proud of you, Lulu. You remind me so much of him…" she said in a state of remembrance.

Luna only mustered an appreciative smile.

"Now, get that new insignia on and I have something for you to do. We've got a new batch of recruits, go ahead and address them and set them on their path to success. Show me just how you earned that promotion. Sound good?" Tia asked. Luna only nodded as she replaced the insignia on her cap, leaving for the meeting grounds, Celestia seeing her out the door before embracing her. As Luna entered the hall, she spotted Windfire and Helmuth waiting for her as her personal guard. Windfire walked over to Celestia and the two shared in a really nice kiss before she urged the three of them off, smiling at Windfire. Celestia then called out after them:

"Oh Luna! By the way, Twilight is going to contact you later about something I've been working out that involves you and our friends. She'll fill you on the details then, just be prepared!" she said. Luna nodded in acknowledgement.

Luna walked out onto the grounds, flanked on both sides by Helmuth and Windfire, being welcomed by the sight of over two thousand new recruits for Royal Guard and Army positions. Her earlier excitement was skillfully stowed away and she made room for her professional and traditional stoic and stern demeanor to surface.

"Officer on Deck!" an NCO yelled out, and the recruits snapped to attention as best as they could without formal training. Luna merely looked upon the rows of potential soldiers with little emotion on her face. Now was not the time to be chummy with people… they needed to know their place.

"So… you made it. You've passed basic inspection and are ready to ship out to basic training. Congratulations, you have all accomplished absolutely _nothing_!" Luna shouted, much to the chagrin of everyone, save for Helmuth and Windfire who chuckled. Many murmurs were present in the crowd.

"I bet I know some of you too… the ones from Canterlot. Who here is from Canterlot?!" Luna demanded. Many recruits raised their hands meekly. She turned to the closest one.

"You… You're from Canterlot, yes?" Luna addressed him softly, her teal blue orbs just boring into him.

"Yes… Yes I am…" the very nervous recruit responded, fumbling for his words.

"YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS _PRINCESS_ OR _LIEUTENANT COLONEL_, DO WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT?!" Luna completely shouted at him through her amplified voice… point blank.

"Y-Yes!... Yes Ma'am-Yes Princess Luna!" He fumbled again, almost looking like he was about to break down. Luna smirked just a bit.

"I bet I know you… You're probably one of the privileged Canterlot pampered boys who went to private school and got handed everything from a golden platter. One of the most spoiled little shits in this country… thinking that glory awaits you instantly because your parents have wealth and a pitiful excuse for what you might call 'power.' So tell me, recruit. Am I correct? Do I know you?" Luna ranted in his face, testing his spirit. He didn't respond, still in shock and partially from fear.

"I ASKED IF I WAS CORRECT, AM I CORRECT IN MY ASSUMPTION, FUCKWIT?!" Luna demanded yet again in her amplified voice. Helmuth and Windfire looked like they were going to lose it, having to stifle their laughter.

"Y-Yes –NO! No Princess Luna!" he corrected himself quickly. "I may have grown up more privileged than most but enlisting was purely my choice! I want to serve Equestria and protect it with my life… to give me a purpose, Princess Luna!" The recruit shouted back. Luna listened and stared him down intently for a good thirty seconds, studying his resolve and sensing his intentions. She then grinned at him.

"I like you, recruit. You're a damn good man. Hell… you're probably three times more of a man than any of these salty fucks out here on the field right now! And the women on the field now… don't even deserve to be in your presence…" Luna state right back to him. She then turned to the rest of the would-be troops.

"And _that_ assumption stands firm until you all prove to me otherwise! Am I clear?!" Luna yelled out.

"YES, MA'AM!" Everyone shouted back. Luna nodded in return.

"You all have it easy too. Back when my father commanded the military, we didn't have any of these fancy-shmancy 'Assault Rifles' and 'APCs.' Every soldier was issued a bolt action rifle… if you were lucky. If not, you got a smoothbore musket… and if you were even worse off, you got a sword. A _SWORD_. AND YOU WERE GODDAMN THANKFUL FOR THAT SWORD. You were also given a few crystals to look at and pleasure yourselves to because they would be the most beautiful things you would see in _months_… and you had to _share_ the crystals!" Luna continued to rant. Helmuth and Windfire were dying.

"With that being said, you better damn well show me just how good you all can be, even if it kills you. You _will be_ molded into Equestria's finest soldiers, and the world's envy. AM I RIGHT, RECRUITS?!"

"**YES, MA'AM!**" They all shouted out even louder than before, rivaling Luna's own amplified voice in force. She was impressed, and the recruits themselves were aiming to impress, so it seemed.

"You bet your tits and lady-cocks I'm right." Luna turned to the recruit she 'introduced herself to' moments ago.

"Lead them on tour around the grounds. The other commanding officers will take it from here. You're dismissed," Luna commanded. The recruit saluted her and all the others began to form in behind him, other officers barking orders at all of them to go on tour around the training grounds. Luna watched with a grin, her hands tucked behind her back and standing in between Windfire and Helmuth.

"Fucking hell, Luna… a bit harsh, much?" Windfire asked humorously. Luna couldn't help but chuckle.

"Tough love, my good friends. Tough love. They'll use it to their advantage, I'm sure. They can hate me now as much as they want, I'm used to it anyways. The important thing is that they're successful and Equestria can depend on them."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I still remember when you tore both of us a new one, way back when," Helmuth mused out loud. Luna started laughing.

"Oh lord I remember that day. It was funny because I was half-way messing with you two. I knew we would get along just fine," Luna said with a smile, looking up at her two friends and guards. She then turned to Helmuth:

"You need to get a girl. Windfire and I are with someone, so that automatically makes you the most pathetic of our group," Luna joked, getting Windfire to laugh. Helmuth looked at Luna disbelievingly.

"Hey, just leaves me more free time in the end!" Helmuth reasoned.

"Please, free time to do what?"

"Actually, don't answer that…" Luna quickly corrected, knowing Helmuth's sense of humor. He could sometimes be shy and quiet but his sense of humor was probably the worst out of them all. The three of them began to snicker again. She then had an idea.

"Say… I could actually help with that matter, if you're interested…" Luna spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Helmuth asked curiously.

"Must I spell it out for you? Come with me next time I'm able to have guests in Ponyville and there's someone I'd like to introduce you to," Luna said whilst thinking to herself of the possibilities of the pairing she had in her head. Helmuth shrugged.

"If you say so, Luna. Just let me know!"

"Oh believe me… I will," she said with a smile and a hint of conviction. Just then, a scroll materialized itself in front of her. She held out her hand and let it drop into it before rolling it out and reading:

_Hey Luna, _

_Celestia informed me that there's some business that needs taking care of (with your direction of course) in Las Pegasus and has expressed concern that the group, including myself are in need of a little break. She was thinking that we accompany you and we would all get to have some fun before and after your work is complete. _

_So how about it? Road Trip?_

_Twilight_

Luna only silently lowered the scroll from her face, revealing an enormous smile, clearly excited for the coming days.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, guys! **

**"Merry Christmas to all, and to all, Shut the Hell Up"  
-Peter Griffin, Family Guy. **


	11. Friendly Competition

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the longer than usual wait!**

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(RD-loves-RA): I addressed your review in person quite a while ago, my friend. **

**-(Bearcenter): In response to both your reviews, I thank thee immensely hahaha. I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far, and I can definitely see where you were drawing the FMJ reference from, although I didn't take it as my inspiration. Lol, 'bromantic comedy,' considering its 90% about girls haha. **

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): Haha glad you enjoyed that! Had to add in an odd line that could somewhat fit our New Luna. I'll consider it, if I even want to include designs for later use. We'll see. Thanks though!**

**-(Noble): Thanks dude! And I only took a reference to that for the 'crystals' portion. The entire speech itself aside from that was pretty much thought up in thirty seconds lol. Thanks a ton! :D**

**-(NightfallTheDragon): Interesting... although you seem to be the only one who expresses that, I'll be sure to be careful. The point is that she has changed overall from what she was to what she is now: More open with her personality and more accepting to change... and colorful language as a result lol. No, not necessarily, but I just felt that there needed some comedic relief for that part. I imagine that the overall ton of hilarity would die down and fluctuate at points, that's to be expected like with 'Lighten Up!' Remember that this isn't _just_ a humor story, but other elements are heavily incorporated as well. Thanks for your input!**

**-(RedSpy08): Haha well the wait is over! Thank you! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Friendly Competition

After a few more days of slow waiting, the day had finally come: The time for the Las Pegasus Road Trip. Luna had already packed the night before so she could be ready to head out early morning. To say that she was excited would be an understatement. While she actually had political business to tend to during her stay, that would only last two days at most. She and the girls (plus Helmuth, whom she 'coerced' to come along) would be spending about a week in the Pegasus Strip. The possibilities were endless for them! First thing was first though, actually getting everyone together. All the girls had decided to meet at Carousel Boutique as it was closer to the main road out of Ponyville.

"Helm! How are you doing in there? Got everything ready?" Luna called out from the outside of her faithful guard's tentative quarters. She had him spend the previous evening there to make things easier.

"Come on in, Luna. I'm just zipping everything up," she heard his voice call out. With that, she entered his room and found him closing a couple bags.

"So, refresh my memory as to why you're making me tag along?" Helmuth asked, zipping up the second bag of his necessities.

"Because like I once did, you need to have some fun. Also, I had given Windfire the week off to keep Celestia company while she works here, and it's only fair that you have a week off as well. If I left that to you, you'd probably still stay here and drill. So, you're coming with us. It's just you and seven other girls, if that's any comfort," Luna said nonchalantly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he deadpanned back. Luna spun on her heels to face him.

"Really now? I'm quite surprised at you. Most men would jump at this opportunity yet you're cowering at it. Why? Why exactly? Why? Is it the fact that you're surrounded by so much estrogen? " Luna asked, attempting to decipher him.

"Not… entirely…" he responded.

"What is it then?" Luna persisted.

"Look, I haven't had the most lovely relationships with women my entire life. Part of me is still irrational about it."

"Well, you'll learn to get over it. You need to grow a pair, because no personal male guard of mine is going to have a vagina. Come on, we're burning early morning light and there's some people I want to introduce you to. To the garage!" Luna said, beckoning him along. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, let's go!" Helmuth stated in a conceding manner as they strode out into the corridor and into the waiting sunlight.

* * *

All the girls had been getting ready all morning in anticipation of the trip ahead of them. They had all been pleasant talk amongst themselves while they waited for Luna and her "guest" to arrive. They were actually quite curious as to who would be tagging along, since Seafire couldn't take a week off. Their questions would soon be answered when they heard a large motor-like sound outside of the boutique.

"Oh! That must be them!" Pinkie said, bounding out of her seat and towards the front door. The others followed her out, only to be greeted by a rather large looking, military-esque vehicle. From the driver's and passenger's seat, dropped out Helmuth and Luna respectively.

"…who is _that_?" Rainbow Dash asked Rarity through a whisper.

"I'm not sure but if any inflection in your voice is key, yes he looks rather cute in my opinion as well," Rarity replied back.

"He's definitely a cutie pie! I'd even let him eat my pie!" Pinkie said just softly enough to be considered a whisper. The girls who heard that just facepalmed.

"Pinks… just… I didn't need that image. Just… no," Rainbow Dash replied. Pinkie only giggled.

"Hey girls! We all set?" Luna asked, greeting her friends.

"We sure are!" Twilight said, levitating a ton of bags outside. Luna nodded approvingly. Helmuth stood by her side.

"Excellent! Now girls, there is someone I want to introduce you all too. This is Helmuth Nightwing, my other personal guard and pretty much another one of my closest friends," Luna said proudly, moving aside to give him center stage.

"Hey girls!" he said in a very friendly manner, accompanied by a wave and a smile. He walked forward and got introduced personally to all of them.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nightwing," Twilight introduced herself, holding out her hand. Helmuth gently embraced it with his own.

"Please, 'Miss' Twilight, formalities are not necessary. Just call me Helmuth or Helm, whichever you prefer," he said in a very friendly and soothing tone. Upon Twilight meeting his gaze, something clicked in her… a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. The realization made her shy away and color at his gaze, giggling lightly. She didn't know why she did that.

"Ah'm Applejack! Live and operate on Sweet Apple Acres… finest apples 'n all of Equestria!" AJ introduced herself, surprising him with a firm handshake, but getting surprised in return when he reciprocated with a firm handshake of his own.

"So you're the one responsible for all those delicious apples at the castle! It's an honor to meet you in person, Miss Applejack." He leaned in close. "Between you and me, Luna would sneak pounds of apples and assorted apple treats to her room at night… it was hilarious," he added, sharing a laugh with the farm-girl. Luna playfully leered at him. Applejack felt she was liking this guy already… perhaps a little too much for first impressions.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! And I looooove to party!" Helmuth gently took her hand as well.

"Well, I enjoy partying as well, albeit not as… energetically," he joked. Pinkie giggled. As he moved on she 'accidentally' bumped her forearm into his posterior and rubbed it a bit. He noticeably tensed up at this and Pinkie apologized, giggling like a mad-girl inwardly.

"My name is Rarity, and it's quite lovely to personally meet one of Luna's guards. I must say I'm… not disappointed in the slightest," Rarity introduced herself, somewhat hanging on her last words. Helmuth processed this inwardly and ultimately thought nothing of it. He took her hand as tenderly as the rest.

"Ah, the lovely Rarity. A pleasure to meet you as well," He said with a smile before moving on. Rarity colored slightly as well.

"The name's Rainbow Dash! Fastest runner in all of Equestria!" Dash introduced, not failing to add in her self-proclaimed title.

"Ah yes, I have heard of you believe it or not. Your loyalty and sheer need for speed have proven invaluable in the past. Tis a great honor to meet you as well," he stated, grasping her hand in greeting. She couldn't help but giggle at his response. The others looked at her very strangely for that elicitation.

"I'm Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you, Helmuth," she said quieter than the rest, albeit forward and direct, demonstrating her rising self-esteem and confidence. He gently grasped her hand with both of his.

"The Element of Kindness herself. Lovely to meet you, Miss Fluttershy," he said, smiling sweetly at her. At that, she smiled back but felt very compelled to shroud her face partially in her hair; she ended up acting on that.

Helmuth knew who they were, as the names of the Bearers were usually not unknown, but even so. He decided to take the initiative and be a bit more personable. Luna was even a bit impressed at this, considering he was more inwardly drawn. Then again, who was _she_ to criticize? She was recently in the same predicament. Still, she was pleasantly surprised as to how he handled greeting each one of them.

"Once again, nice to meet all of you. I'm sure we'll have a ton of fun on this trip that Luna forced me to accompany you all on," he said, shooting Luna a playful glare. Luna flared her hand in her magic and conjured a teal blue balled up fist which, in turn, 'flipped him the bird.' Helm laughed at that, it was creative. The group decided to start loading the luggage up, but first, Luna decided to explain the mode of transportation.

"So, girls, I decided to 'check out' an Armored Personnel Carrier and outfit the interior with more comfortable lining. It comfortably seats ten in the back, plus all luggage can be stored under the floor plates," Luna explained, opening up the back and showing it to the girls who were undoubtedly impressed.

"And by 'check out' she means 'borrowed.' And by 'borrowed,' I mean she just took it," Helmuth quipped.

"I'll put it back… Helm…" Luna said to him with gritted teeth.

"I'm not sure they'll accept it back when we do take it back. You've been 'secretly' working on it for like, a month. It's even got your cutie mark as a decal!" Helmuth pointed out.

"I can always remove it!" Luna retorted.

"I'm pretty sure most APCs in the Equestrian Military don't have upgraded surround sound systems and a dynamic media center," Helmuth said incredulously. Luna couldn't argue that. The girls were finding their friendly banter quite humorous.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… know what. Screw it. It's mine, I royally decree it, fuck you very much," Luna said, giving up her argument.

"I'm pretty sure Seafire would be mad if that had any truth to it…" he quipped right back. Luna just glared at him, he glared right back, both of them giving off a sense of tension that made even the Elements nervous. After a good thirty seconds, both chortled and they laughed out loud.

"Har har har. Now, let's get this in the APC," Luna instructed. Everyone then put their own bags and necessities one by one under the floor plate. When it came time for Rarity's bags, Luna noticed that she had about four times more than necessary.

"No… absolutely not! You are _not_ taking all of that!" Luna stated, completely dumbfounded. Rarity looked at Luna with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something.

"No, you don't need all of it," Luna said, taking the words out of her mouth. Rarity opened her mouth again.

"No, it's not all necessary to keep up your lady-like personality. You're fine the way you are," Luna finished again, crossing her arms over her chest. Rarity even tried a 'puppy-dog' face… complete with sad eyes and everything. Luna only hardened her stare. Finally, Rarity conceded and put several of her bags to the side, bringing only two large ones and a smaller one.

"That's more like it. Go ahead and pack it away," Luna said with a smile.

"You treat Seafire like that, love?" Rarity quipped over her shoulder with a smirk.

"I'm afraid not, because he doesn't drive me insane," she winked.

"Damn… that means I'll have to try harder," a voice called out from behind. Luna turned at an instant to find Seafire standing there grinning.

"Hey! Change your mind?" Luna asked as she walked into his arms.

"You know I would accompany you if I could, but work is quite busy right now. However, that doesn't mean I can't see you off! How long will you be gone?" he asked, placing the hands on the small of her back.

"About a week or so. Some delegation work between a few nations, nothing particularly exciting but nevertheless it must be accomplished by someone," Luna explained less than enthusiastically. While she normally would embrace politics with open arms she really was not in the mood to do anything right now except have fun. At that moment, Helmuth walked up to the two of them.

"Everything is loaded and we're ready to head off, Luna… Hey there, Seafire!" Helmuth spoke with a smile.

"Helmuth, my good sir!" Seafire said enthusiastically, the two of them clasping hands and shaking like good friends.

"A darn shame you won't be able to attend, Luna's gonna be all mopey and sad now," he added, much to the chagrin of Luna, who was giving him a famous glare. He took that as an invitation to continue:

"I mean, you should hear her from outside her room! '*mock crying* Seafire…! I miss you soooo much! Baby come back…!'" he continued teasing her, Seafire laughing as well, knowing he was just joking. Luna, however, decided to smile sardonically at Helmuth.

"My dearest friend, Helm? Dost thou happen to know what it is like to be ejected at eighty miles per hour, head-first into a lake of Manticore shit?" Luna asked, reverting partially to her archaic speech.

"Umm… not particularly…?"

"Well, it so happens that it might be thy lucky day if thou dost not 'shut your whore mouth,'" Luna finished with a malicious smile. Helmuth got the message and relented, only because he has been forcefully ejected out of the castle once or twice as a prank by Luna. Seafire couldn't help but laugh at his Lunar Princess girlfriend's antics.

"Well, I shan't keep you all from leaving," Seafire said with a nod before pulling Luna's face to his in a nice few second kiss before separating.

"Have fun, my love. I'll be in touch whenever! And Helm, take care of her, my friend!" he added. Luna nodded and hugged him once more while Helmuth saluted him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she behaves," he quipped with a grin, spinning on his legs and walking back towards the APC.

"Until then, dear," Luna said, separating and walking back, waving at him as they parted ways for the time being. Eventually, everyone was gathered.

"It bores me to stand around like this. Since everyone is ready, let's pile in!" Luna stated, everyone entering the vehicle through the large hatch in the rear of the chassis. Luna had made sure that it would be a comfortable fit inside, as the benches and seats were lined with cushions and other lounging equipment. Helmuth climbed into the driver's seat as everyone else got settled.

"Alright here's the plan. I'm driving until we get outside of Ponyville and onto the main highway. Once we're there, I'll flip on Instinctual Auto-drive and the APC's computer will take it from there. It'll be a straight shot to Las Pegasus," he explained.

"Sounds good to me, Helm. Start her up!" Luna exclaimed. The APC was brought to life and soon they were all moving at a comfortable speed, navigating through many of the newly formed street sections until they reached the city limits. Helmuth then made a left turn onto a rather large highway which continued straight into the horizon.

"Alright ladies, I'm flipping on Auto-drive… Now! Smooth ride to Las Pegasus with little traffic, I estimate about a five hour drive. Relax and enjoy the ride," Helmuth stated as he flipped a couple switches and exited the driver's seat, the steering wheel and pedals operating by themselves. He then joined the others inside the cabin and relaxed in a reclining position. Luna sat next to him and twisted herself so she was leaning against the edge of the chassis and her legs stretched over his.

"By the way, feel free to put on some music, as this baby has a dynamic media center. Make sure it's good though!" Luna warned with a smile.

"AWESOME! We should listen to some pop because pop is awesome!" Pinkie responded enthusiastically. The others weren't agreeing so much.

"Nah, pop music isn't really 'driving music.' We need something that's quick like the pace of the car. Rock usually does the trick, does it not? All in favor?" Dash queried. The others bobbed their heads in agreement, although Pinkie pouted a bit before she relented.

"Fine, you're no fun! But I get to choose the first song!" Pinkie insisted. No one seemed to have an issue with that.

"Ah reckon that's a fair deal since we don' took yah first choice 'n music outta the question," Applejack concurred. Pinkie bounced up and down in delight, there was enough height room in the APC to apparently do that. Helmuth chuckled and remarked what a random girl she was. Pretty, but oh so random.

Pinkie keyed a few things into the Media Center's console where there was a seemingly endless list of artists. She flicked her finger upwards, scrolling down, until she prodded it, stopping at her selection. No one could see what she was doing as she was bent over, yet she made every opportunity to try and move her ass closer to Helmuth, which he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. The others picked up on this too.

With that, Pinkie Pie prodded the console once more before the soft sound of music could be heard, getting gradually louder before a loud strumming of an electric guitar shattered the calm. Dash was pleased when she heard the note.

"Well, well, Pinks, I didn't know you had it in you! Excellent choice!" she remarked, beginning to move in her seat to the beat.

"Quite, Darling! A wonderful song from one of my secretly favorite bands!" Rarity remarked. Apparently she hadn't heard it in a while so she instinctually began to sing:

_Bet the black comes in red, crimes of passion rule my head  
I need you, you want him, dressed to kill we live in sin_

Everyone turned their heads to the elegant woman, quite pleasantly surprised that she was partaking so enthusiastically. However, Pinkie wasn't going to let her have _all_ the fun:_  
_  
**Pinkie: **_I know the game you play, I know it well  
You just keep on playin' when all the bets are down_

If anyone thought this was a bad song, they didn't say anything. Thankfully that wasn't the case, since everyone, including Helmuth and Luna couldn't help but join in for the rest of the song:

**All: **_Roulette  
(Roulette!)  
you're goin' round in a spin,  
Caught up in a game you can't win_

_(Roulette!)  
you're just a fantasy  
Its everything that you want it to be_

_Play the numbers one by one, fire the shot and the damage is done  
Restless lovers pay the price, cheating hearts don't think twice_

_When you make the rules no one can slow you down_  
_You just keep 'em waiting when you're on the prowl_

_Roulette  
(Roulette!)  
you're goin' round in a spin,  
Caught up in a game you can't win_

_(Roulette!)  
you're just a fantasy  
Its everything that you want it to be_

_Backdoor runner got away this time  
Leaves her mark at the scene of the crime  
Nothing matters, no faces, no names  
Youre just a number, its all the same  
You just love to play the game_

_I know the game you play, I know it well_  
_You just keep on playin when all the bets are down_

_Roulette_  
_(Roulette!)_  
_you're goin' round in a spin,_  
_Caught up in a game you can't win_

_(Roulette!)  
you're just a fantasy  
Its everything that you want it to be_

They all applauded themselves as the song ended, giggling to themselves. Rarity was going to choose the next song so they all waited patiently. As she made her way over to the console, she gingerly brushed up against Helmuth's leg, obtaining his attention. She merely smiled at him as she knelt down in front of the console and went to work. Luna nudged Helmuth in the side, beckoning his attention back to her. When he lightly turned to acknowledge her, she pointed with her head. He looked and found Twilight staring at him.

"Something up, Twilight?" he asked in a friendly manner. He felt a series of spasms on his legs as Luna was trying to stifle a giggle. Twilight didn't take too kindly to being caught staring. She blushed immediately and turned away.

"N-no, nothing! What's up with you?" she asked, attempting to rescue herself and change the subject. She had a nervous smile on her face. He looked at her with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Sitting here," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. Luna was reading a book but happened to glance over. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy were talking to each other, but were _very _frequently glancing his way. Apparently he took no notice or didn't care, most likely the former. Luna was observing incredulously, almost with flat out denial.

"_If my interpretation of modern courting practices is still correct, there's a very high possibility that all six of these girls have taken some kind of interest in Helmuth… Odd... I really was hoping for him and Fluttershy to hit it off immensely."_

He looked up from some papers, making accidental eye contact with Fluttershy. He smiled at her and she instantly turned away, burying her face inside her hair. He was a bit taken aback by this, fearing he did something wrong, so he looked to Applejack for confirmation. She merely shook her head and chuckled a bit, easing his fears. However, she finished her head gestures with a subtle wink. He merely smiled back and went to check on the controls. This did not go unnoticed by Luna.

"_Okay, scratch that. There is _near certainty_ that all six of these girls are taking some sort of an interest in him. Oh dear, I think I just accidentally created some… friendly competition between them. This could prove most interesting… and hilarious," _

"AJ! I saw that!" Rainbow Dash said softly so that Helm couldn't hear her. The same could not be said for Luna.

"Yah saw nothing and you're gonna like it," she responded.

"Oh don't gimme that, AJ. I saw you wink at him. No worries though, he's definitely worth winking at," she added with a mischievous chuckle.

"Shush, RD! He'll hear us and it'll be _your_ ass, not mine!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Don't blame me because you're not as good of a flirter as me," Dash responded, going straight for the ad homenim in jest.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" she inquired.

"Exactly as it sounds: You suck at flirting! Isn't that right, Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked the Pink-haired beauty sitting next to her.

"I… want no part in this," she spoke.

"I saw you looking at him too, Shy, so don't even try to weasel your way out of this one!" Dash said, poking her in the side. Despite as confident as she was getting over time, Fluttershy still couldn't help but color and squee a bit.

"_Dance, my puppets… dance!" _Luna playfully commanded in her thoughts.

Helmuth returned to his position beside Luna, right as Rarity completed a playlist and returned to hers, brushing up subtlety against him. This time he really took notice and looked at her. Rarity only grinned slyly over her shoulder before she returned to her seat. He also noticed that Rainbow Dash, AJ, and Fluttershy were bantering amongst each other while Pinkie and Twilight were in a conversation, occasionally stealing very quick glances at him. He was starting to get uncomfortable with the unknown.

"Luna…?" he asked softly. She merely touched his shoulder.

"I know what your question and or concern is… you and I will speak privately when we arrive at our Hotel in Las Pegasus," she replied, not looking up from her book.

"Which hotel are we going to anyway?"

"MPM Grand."

"_The_ MPM Grand?" he confirmed with surprise. She giggled at his response.

"Tia likes to ensure that those on diplomatic missions are well attended to. She booked everything, I had no idea where we were going until earlier today," she added, going right back to her book. He nodded in acknowledgement before he laid his head back, resting his eyes, not before catching sight of Rainbow Dash smiling at him. He smiled back, but he was beginning to have his suspicions now that he was more aware.

This could prove to be an interesting trip.

* * *

**A/N: Leave thy reviews if you would be so kind!**

**FW out! :)**

**Whoops! almost forgot the most important part!**

**That was _Roulette_ by _Bon Jovi__  
_**


	12. Go With the Flow

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**(Dragon'z Wrath): Hahaha you know it! I needed an idea that could potentially create havoc hand twatery all around, so of course I had to make them all be vying for his attention! And that sounds like a pretty good idea, but I've already got something else planned... you'll see :D**

**(RD-loves-RA): Haha definitely! And right now I'm just setting the stage. The next chapter will be all the shitty advances and somewhat failure of flirting in public which will just 'uck with everyone's shi-. Write your shit... NAAAOOOO**

**(NightfallTheDragon): hahaha maybe... maybe not! You're gonna have to find out!**

**(Bearcenter): In response to both of your reviews, thanks again dude! Means a lot! Also, I _might_ just have to "use" that idea of "strip poker" later on... just maybe, because it got me thinking about a few things of shenanigans that could happen hahaha**

**(RedSpy08): Haha in a sense, yes. But he does have his flaws! He's shy as fuck! And yes... dat past**

**So, why is Helm feeling weird about this? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 12: Go With the Flow

The long drive soon ended as seven girls plus one male crested the horizon, being greeted by the enormous sight of the Las Pegasus strip in all of its glory. At that point, Helmuth regained control of driving the makeshift 'van' and cruised his way swimmingly through the near endless streets of the sleepless city. With a few directions from Luna, they all arrived right in front of the MPM Grand hotel, arguably the finest hotel in all of Las Pegasus. Parked in the valet area, all the patrons stopped what they were doing to see the enormous military craft parked at the front entrance. Out the back emerged the Lunar Princess, clad in a short sleeved shirt and jeans, with Helmuth at her side. The Mane Six followed them out after that, taking in the sight of the breathtaking surroundings. Naturally, a figure of royalty and the Bearers drew quite the lot of eyes. Bellhops were at the vehicle immediately to assist with the enormous amount of bags as they were taken inside. The APC was driven into the garage by a valet overseer. Luna led the way to the front desk.

"Good afternoon, we have a reservation on file," Luna said in a good mood. The attendant at the front desk nodded in acknowledgement but was not paying physical attention, typing away at a computer to call up the necessary sheets.

"Last name?" the attendant asked. Luna chuckled at the fact that she had not even looked to see who she was talking to, being engrossed in her work.

"Quasar. First name, Luna," she responded with a smirk. At the mention of that name the attendant ceased typing immediately and looked up with wide eyes. Luna offered a full, genuine, teeth-bearing smile.

"P-Princess Luna! My apologies! Yes, your reservation has cleared: A four-bed, two-bath grand suite at the top floor, with each room containing two queen sized beds and a full walk in shower/tub with water jets. Your luggage already on its way up, and to add in, all expenses have been paid in full. Is this correct?" she asked. The girls' mouths dropped and their eyes widened… Luna had the same reaction and Helmuth was quite stoked.

"Well… I guess Tia really did… what do they say? 'Hooked us up?'" she mused, looking back at everyone, who agreed entirely. Seeing all was good, she turned back to the waiting attendant.

"Yes, that is correct. Thank you so much!" Luna spoke with gratitude. The attendant smiled and handed over eight card keys to her, one for each of them.

"My pleasure, Princess. Please enjoy your stay and do not hesitate to call the front desk if you need anything!" she responded jovially. With that, the eight of them made haste towards the elevators which took them to the top floor. Upon keying in one of the cards, they were all floored at the spaciousness of the common room they entered. It was all furnished with an aesthetically pleasing blue theme with a large sitting area in the middle which included three long couches and a love-couch. A furnished wood and glass coffee table rested in the middle and the entire area was facing the fireplace, as well as a large television set that was mounted above it. The kitchen was full size, refrigerator and all, and at every corner of the common room there was a door that led into the bedrooms, a bathroom connecting the two bedrooms on either side.

"Make yourselves at home, everyone! Decide which rooms you're sharing! We'll meet back here in a little bit to discuss a few things. Helm, come with me," Luna said, beckoning him towards one of the rooms. They all scattered, talking amongst themselves while Luna shut the door behind her and her guard.

"Alright, Helm… I said we could talk when we got here. What's troubling you?" Luna asked, already knowing somewhat.

"Please tell me they're not all taking an interest in me… please tell me I'm imagining things and I'm just an egotistical asshole because I'd presume such a thing?" Helmuth asked pleadingly. Luna only shook her head and smirked.

"I'm afraid so, from the looks of it. You've attracted quite a few eyes, does that not please you?" Luna asked.

"No! It doesn't! That's exactly what I _don't_ want to happen! Luna, this is _not_ good!"

"What is _with_ you, Helmuth? It's like you are avoiding girls like a pestilence!" Luna exclaimed, now outright confused.

"I-I do not!"

"Are you gay?" Luna asked seriously. The question completely caught him off guard.

"W-what?!" He asked incredulously.

"Ist thy sexual orientation that of homosexuality? Do you prefer the company of gentlemen? I'm not sure how much clearer I can be with my inquiry."

"W-wha-NO! I'm not gay! And you of all people should know that, Luna!" Helmuth exclaimed.

"Then what's the problem? Seriously… you've got six beautiful girls out there who are vying for your attention and you're acting like they're going to rip your phallus off and shove it up your ass," Luna reasoned, resolving to more colorful language. Helmuth was silent for a second, undoubtedly deep in thought. He then inhaled and sighed audibly, resolving to say something.

"Alright look… this may make me sound like a complete ass, but bear with me. Throughout my adolescence, I was always… the romantic target for girls," he began to day. Luna raised her eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Like I said, I know it sounds really weird, but I'm not kidding you. Girls always gravitated towards me and I, to this day, do not know why that is. I was never interested most of the time, thus I had lost a lot of good friends and created rifts between others' friendships. I've broken a lot of hearts too as a result and I've always felt at fault for it somehow. Even when I _did_ concede and attempt to forge some kind of relations with a girl whom I was actually interested in, it would end horribly because said girl would always witness others constantly vying for my attention… believing that she could not handle the stress of me being the center of desire for so many, even though she would know where my loyalties laid," he explained in a deadpan expression. Luna was slightly taken aback by this.

"Is… is this true?" Luna asked to confirm. Helmuth looked at her incredulously.

"Look in my eyes, Luna… one as gifted as you in magic could be able to tell instantly of any deception in my features. Besides, you're my closest friend aside from Windfire. I have no reason to lie to you," he replied in the same manner.

"So, what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm not debating the greatness of those girls lying on the other side of this door. I'm not debating their unquestionable beauty, skills, and competence. I'm not saying that I can't potentially take interest in them… but what I don't want happening is for me to hurt any of them emotionally… and drive a wedge between their friendships all because of _me_. Not only would this compromise your 'mission,' but I don't think tension between element bearers is a good thing… just a hunch!"

"Helm, I can understand where you're coming from given all this information… but I don't think you're giving those girls enough credit. They've been through so much together. I sincerely doubt that you'd facilitate a wedge being driven between them," Luna coaxed. Helmuth sighed again, sitting on the bed.

"I know you're right Luna, but I'm still a bit fearful. I don't want to be known as the heartbreaker from the get-go," he voiced. Luna sat beside him and hugged him around his side, her cheek against his shoulder. He visibly relaxed at the friendly comforting gesture.

"I know. But I guarantee that they won't let that happen. Should you decide to give into one of their advances, I'm sure they've already decided on a 'may the best girl win' type of scenario. Especially since they're stacked outside the door right now, listening to us," Luna smirked.

Immediately there was a large cluster of bangs and crashes… a few squeals of pain as they vacated from the other side of the door with haste.

"Well… cat's out of the bag I suppose. Hopefully they won't mention this," Helm said.

"I'm sure they'll respect that. I know them… when they've set their attention on something, nothing else really matters. They'll be too busy trying to get you to notice them. Just play along and have fun with the ride. Go with the flow!" she urged. He sighed once more.

"Alright, I suppose a little fun wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Luna said with one of her notorious smiles, eyes gleaming. Helm couldn't help but chuckle.

"Actually, this would be a perfect time for you to spend time with them! During the ride over I was informed that my one of my meetings was moved to today… about an hour from now," Luna said, getting up from the bed and searching through some bags.

"Oh? What's the deal?" Helmuth asked.

"A Military-class diplomatic meeting. Las Pegasus is the closest major city to several other bordering nations and we're just working on a standard jurisdiction, border porousness, et cetera et cetera. Have to meet with many foreign military and diplomatic officials," Luna replied, pulling her formal uniform out of a suitcase. Luna and Helm (as well as Windfire) were on extremely close terms, so often times Luna would speak about what was going on as well as what she was working on politically. Luna lightly dusted her suit off and walked off to the bathroom to change.

"Need me to come with you?" he asked. Being one of her personal guards (as well as having a 'male-best-friend-protective-complex) it was first nature to make sure she was safe.

"Thanks for the concern as always, Helm, but I'm sure I'll be just fine. It's only a meeting, after all. Go join the girls in the common room, I'll be out in a minute," Luna said through the bathroom door. Helmuth nodded and exited into the common room, where he found all the Elements doing their own thing (some were in their rooms). He sat down in the middle of everything on the couch, and true to his hopes, they didn't mention anything out of the ordinary.

"Hiya, Helmie!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she bounded over the couch head and landed right next to him. It didn't startle him in the slightest and in fact he found the perpetual caffeine-high's demeanor to be quite pleasing. She was wearing a pink top with some jean-shorts that fit her perfectly. Not provocative by any sense of the word but that doesn't detract from the fact that Pinkie was definitely something to look at, by Helmuth's standards definitely.

"What'sup Pinkie?" he asked, turning towards her to be polite.

"Mmm… not much. Just baking a cake. What kinda cake do you like?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"You packed baking materials?" he asked. She merely scoffed.

"Pfft, well DUH! Never know when anyone wants a fresh cake!" Couldn't really argue with that logic.

"Then I guess it better be some kind of chocolate!" he responded in kind with a joking inflection. Her grin stretched ear to ear.

"You know it!" she exclaimed before she bounded over the couch again and into the kitchen. He followed her swift exit off of the couch for a few seconds before turning back to his thoughts. Hehe… she really was something. However, Helmuth wasn't alone with his thoughts for very long, as the sound of someone clearing their throat disrupted him.

"Oh hey, Twilight! Were you sitting there this entire time?" she just fidgeted in her seat with the obligatory book in her hand.

"Yeah, kinda. I tend not to draw too much attention to myself, especially when I read," she replied. She was laid out on one of the couches with a Math textbook opened up. Helmuth was a bit curious.

"What you reading?" he asked, attempting to start conversation. Go with the flow, right?

"An Introduction to Differential Equations: Engineering Edition," she replied, showing him the cover. Applejack walked by at the time, taking other things in to her room. She muttered something about 'fancy shmancy mathematics' before disappearing into her room again. Rarity was freshening up, Fluttershy was napping, and no one had the slightest clue where Rainbow was. All was as it should be.

"Ah, I remember those. Good stuff if I may say. I approve of your read," Helmuth said playfully. Twilight raised her eyebrow.

"Never really took you at first glance for a math head, no offense," she said incredulously. He nodded in understanding.

"None taken. Yes, I was quite a math nerd in school. One of my passions," he added. Twilight's face brightened a bit.

"Maybe you can help me understand this then…" she said while scooting closer to him and putting the book into his lap. He studied the series of equations on the page before he nodded in understanding.

"Piccolt's Theorem?" he asked. Twilight nodded.

"Yeah… I'm a math nerd too but this lingo and language is starting to get to me a bit," Twilight reasoned. It was a good thing Helmuth didn't know Twilight well enough yet because she was a horrible liar. She wanted to see what he knew.

"Well it pretty much states: suppose that we have a derivative with respect to x, y prime, which equals to f of x y, where we have an initial condition of x-naught and y-naught. Assuming f of x y is continuous and…" he trailed on with the explanation of the theorem. Twilight was quite awestruck at his knowledge of the subject. She subtly scooted up against him as she listened. After a while, she realized that Helm had been looking at her for a response, and she had just been staring at him.

"Oh! Umm… yeah that makes… more sense now. Hehe," she said, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. She quickly changed the subject.

"You clearly have a good brain in your head… if you don't mind me asking, why a Royal Guard? Or the Military for all intents and purposes?"

"Well, I wanted a change. I wanted to do great things and have great responsibility. In all honesty it was just to give it a shot. After my year tour was up, if it was 'eh,' I would have left. But I never would have anticipated getting Windfire as my partner and then being assigned to Luna's corridor, eventually her commissioning us as her personal guard… all within a year!" he reminisced. Twilight listened intently.

"Plus I was living at the castle, in _her_ corridor, she quickly took great liking to us and we all became quick friends, the pay was nice, and my family and other friends lived in Canterlot and still do. I renewed my enlistment every year," he finished. Twilight was about to speak when Luna opened the door to her room, dressed in full military garb.

"Alright everyone, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Diplomatic duty calls," Luna spoke, placing her cap on her head as she walked to the door.

"Sure you don't want company?" Helmuth called over his shoulder.

"Nope. I'll be fine, and I prefer to do this on my own anyway. You should take this opportunity to hang out with everyone. Pinkie, Twilight? You make sure you get the girls together and show _Helmie_ here a good time around Las Pegasus. We'll reconvene for dinner," Luna said, waving over her shoulder and giving Helmuth a knowing look that said 'it'll be alright,' before exiting and closing the door. Helmuth looked at the two girls, who were smiling back at him, and shrugged. Inside, however, he was quite nervous.

A little time with six girls… nothing could go awry…

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Right?**

**Seriously... Right?**


	13. Rainbow's Edge

**A/N: And, after a fair amount of time, I come bearing new material! Let's get started, shall we?! :D**

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**(NightfallTheDragon): Damn right that's when the fun starts! But I'll be damned if I put everything into one chapter. Things will be spread out as per usual. Hope you enjoy what I've got here for you today :D**

**(Anon): Murphy's Law indeed**

**(Dragon'z Wrath): Oh shit will happen, no worries on that. Not an enormous amount of conflict but enough to bring people closer together and still provide laughs, 'dawws' and feels. This will all be spread out over several chapters, mind you. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**(Bearcenter): Them double comments xD. In response to both, here's a new work for you right here! Your comment with Pinkie particularly made me laugh. I actually wouldn't put that past her if she put her mind to it. Either way, let's see what happens next ;)**

**(RD-loves-RA): Lol I love how you said you could expect a new installment sometime soon. Been nearly a month hahaha. Either way, this shit continues, my best friend. If you're reading this, you probably already received my text telling you to read this shit. **

**[/Responses]**

**And with that, let us get down to brass tacks. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 13: Rainbow's Edge

Helmuth just stared at the two girls in front of him with an apprehensive smile on his face and an initial sense of enormous discomfort. His clothes felt tighter all of a sudden… wait… did the temperature in the room increase? His thoughts were racing through his head at a million miles an hour. He had to continuously remind himself that he was going wherever the wind took him here. Luna was right; he agreed that he needed to have a little fun himself, and that meant having an open mind. He had always been so worried about things going _completely_ wrong that he had nearly forgot about actually having fun with what was allotted to him. He was a respectable man; excellent morals, great character and work ethic, and he felt he wasn't too hard on the eyes… so, why not use what was given to him within reason? That bit of rationalization enabled him to calm down considerably, enough to tune back into the real world:

"So… girls… Um, what did you have in mind?" he asked, taking the initiative.

"I'm sure we'll all come up with something together in a little while. I want to finish reading this and I'm sure Pinkie wants to finish baking. Also I don't wake up Fluttershy right now. Maybe Rainbow Dash or Applejack can tide you over until then?" Twilight asked somewhat reluctantly.

"That I can!" Rainbow walked in the common room. She was dressed in her general workout garb, consisting of a sports top and running shorts. Helmuth had to admit to himself, she looked pretty damn good. There's a certain beauty about a woman when they're not kept up, within reason. Then again, when did Rainbow Dash really doll out so to speak?

"Going somewhere?" he asked with his eyebrow raised, being sure to be modest with his gazing.

"After some scouting, I found out that there's a really sweet gym at the top of the hotel. Full track and everything! Wanna come with?" she asked with a slight smidgeon of hopefulness in her voice. Her pride could barely handle _that_. Helm pursed his lips in thought, fixing his gaze to nowhere in particular. He wasn't going to get a proper workout due to missing his drills for about a week, so this could be an adequate substitute. Also, he wanted to get to know the girls more. Might as well start somewhere!

"Sure! Let me change into something more suitable," Helm remarked before disappearing into his room. When he was gone, Rainbow turned back to Pinkie and Twilight.

"Oh yeah! Get him to myself for a while! In your face!" she gloated playfully. Twilight only rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut the hell up, Dash; as if anything memorable is going to happen at the gym of all places," Twilight said sarcastically. Luna had been spot on about the fact that the girls had already talked amongst themselves in regards to Helmuth. If any of them could break his walls down and acquire him, there would be no fights over it, no matter what. Several rounds of Pinkie Promises were in order for that small talk. However, there were no rules stating that they couldn't playfully chide each other.

"Don't be jealous, Twi. As you already know it takes quite a bit of experience to be able to be as smooth as that," Rainbow said cockily. Sometimes no one could really tell if she was dripping sarcasm or actually being serious… most likely a combination of both.

"But Dashie… to have experience means that you haf'ta have _done_ something. What exactly _have_ you done?" Pinkie quipped, although with an edge of playful malice. Twilight couldn't help but bring her hand up to her mouth and silently chuckle. Dash, on the other hand, was at a loss for words as she colored.

"Very funny… either way, I still get some alooone time. So suck on that!" Rainbow Dash offered her 'intelligent' rebuttal.

"Like you'll ever get the chance to 'suck on that,'" Twilight silently quipped as she continued reading and writing notes. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped at her innuendo.

"Twilight! Such language!" Dash poked fun, diverting the subject. Twilight looked at her incredulously with a sly grin on her face.

"You really believe me to be some sheltered girl, my dear Dashie?"

"Considering you're a virgin and buried in a book about magic and math and stuff half the time I see you, it's only natural for me to assume that your know-how on sex is still somewhat limited" Rainbow countered a bit. Twilight chuckled.

"You _think_ it's only magic and math, bitch," she replied with a sultry smile. It took Dash a second to register that and once again, her face colored. Pinkie was heard giggling over the commotion in the kitchen.

_Twilight reads dirty stuff?_

"Woah woah WOAH! Just what do _you_ read, huh?!" Rainbow asked disbelievingly, strutting up to Twilight to look at her reading material. Twilight laughed and shut her book.

"Hey! What'cha reading? Huh?!" Rainbow Dash demanded playfully, attempting to wrest control of the book. Finally, Twilight relented and showed her the cover.

"It's a math book, Rainbow Dash. If you really think I'm _that_ much of a nerd where I touch myself to math equations then you can go fist a pony," Twilight retorted. Dash's mouth dropped while Pinky burst out laughing.

"What in the hell—did ah' just here the three words 'Dash,' 'fist,' and 'pony,' in the same sentence?" Applejack poked her head out of her room, sans Stetson, and eyed Rainbow Dash, whose mouth was just hanging open, attempting to say something as she fervently gestured towards Twilight.

"But—she—me…" she tried to sputter out. AJ raised her brow incredulously.

"Uh huh. Sure she did, Rainbow Dash. I guess we know yer fetish now," she quipped, chuckling as she receded back into her room. Rainbow still looked flabbergasted but was saved when Helmuth entered the room, sporting a muscle tank top and some mesh shorts. Quite the sight for sore eyes to a few single girls, in their opinion.

"So, we're good for the gym?" he asked. Dash was relieved that she could be taken away from her taunting at the moment.

"Yes! We're off," Dash said as she dragged him out the door while the other girls burst out laughing once more. As the two rode the elevator upwards, Helm noticed that Dash looked extremely flustered and embarrassed.

"Hey Rainbow, you alri—"

"Peachy! Just peachy," she replied instantaneously, cutting him off and leaving him confused. Helmuth knew from first-hand experience that girls were confusing. He realized earlier in life that women were meant to be admired and loved for their beauty, personality, and other physical and inner qualities, but never to truly be understood. As one of his friends once told him: "Don't try to make sense of and understand girls. Girls understand girls and most of the time they hate each other!" He only laughed inside and just sighed in acquiescence.

The elevator 'dinged' upon their arrival at their destination. The large doors slid open, revealing an enormous area covered in a glass dome, which rested at the top of the hotel. It was nicely air conditioned UV protected under the amplification of the sun's rays through the glass. The large game-sized track was at the center of it all while other machinery and weights were set around its periphery. Both Dash and Helm beamed at the variety available to them. This would be a most wondrous workout. The two began to stretch a bit before Dash spoke up:

"Hold on a second…" she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated enough so that her figure glowed with a cyan blue aura. That aura then filtered to two places on her back, combined within itself, and jutted outward, forming two perfectly symmetric, magically composed cyan wings. Dash sighed in relief.

"Haven't got to stretch these babies in a while," Dash said with satisfaction, stretching her back before fluttering in the air for a little bit to stretch out her wings. She then took a hair tie out of her back and her rainbow hair released itself, falling to just below shoulder length. Rainbow Dash had been growing her hair out recently in the back. Although she kept her signature style for the front and top of her head, she decided to try something new and let the back grow out. Personally, she liked it, and none of the girls had any complaints, in fact they were quite thrilled. Helmuth was now able to get a good look at her. Rainbow Dash, although not necessarily 'ladylike,' was undeniably a gorgeous girl. Her toned figure combined with her hair down, wings out, and her natural womanly physique gave more than enough eye candy for Helmuth. He had told his eyes to avert his complacent gaze about ten seconds prior, but that didn't happen… because of reasons. Dash turned around and met his gaze.

"See anything you like?" she asked with a smug smile on her face.

_Oh, so we're playing _that_ game, eh?_

"Depends on where I was looking…" he replied cryptically, albeit jokingly. Rainbow only raised her eyebrow a bit before both of them laughed.

"Shall we take a mile or two?" Rainbow asked, getting ready to take off and her wings fluttering in anticipation.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't ask," Helmuth replied. With that, the two took off on a light jog, an easier pace than what they were both undoubtedly used to so they could talk. After all, the whole point of this trip for Helm was to get to know others. His outlook on the situation surged and things weren't looking so bad after all. Conversation ranged from both of their childhoods to their current jobs, as well as their aspirations. They had been talking so much that they had realized that they ran about four miles on the track. They continued to work out, Helmuth opting for some weights while Dash did the same, albeit more sparsely; conversation never ceasing. Eventually, the two took a break, resting on a bench while they drank some much deserved water.

"… and that was the third time I lost the game," Rainbow Dash finished a story. Helmuth couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Good lord, that's terrible," he replied, sighing in post-workout bliss. Dash did the same and they both happened to glance at each other. Both had an excellent workout to say the least. The light coat of sweat added a sheen effect to Rainbow Dash's exposed skin, making light reflect off of her and helping to define her. The fact that Helmuth was noticing this was rather odd to him… he had never shown this much visual interest in, well, anyone! But in the end, was it really something to be afraid of? Or was he just being a normal man?

"And just what are you lookin' at, bub?" Rainbow Dash asked with mock anger. Helmuth raised his brow.

"A pretty girl."

_Woah! Where the hell did that come from?! No! I refuse to acknowledge that I said that. I said it, she knows I just said it, but I refuse to say that I said it._

While Helmuth was having an instantaneous internal battle within himself, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but blush furiously.

"You… you really think I'm pretty?" she asked… the brash and confident Rainbow Dash was now reduced to meekness.

_Well, I apparently haven't dug my grave. Past the point of no return it is…_

"While you may not be Rarity, and I'm sure you hear that comparison all the time and I apologize for that, but that's just you: You're not the embodiment of _everything_ that is holy about a woman, but you've got some _damn_ good qualities, and you excel at said qualities. So, in directly answering your question, 'hell yes you're pretty. Beautiful, actually.'"

_Well then…_

Dash had made use of her longer hair to hide part of her face behind it and avert her gaze… and interesting natural reaction for her. Rainbow then scooted close to him and embraced him in a tight hug that was filled with gratitude. He too started to blush at the sudden contact, but he didn't fret it at all. Go with the flow. He embraced her right back, and it felt nice.

"Thanks, Helm. It really… really means a lot, what you just said," she said through a sigh, not really sure what she _could_ say in all honesty. Before Helm could really respond (he honestly didn't know how to), their gazes met: teal on magenta. Involuntarily, Rainbow was slowly inching her face closer to his, and he had little objection so it seemed. However, right before she was to press his lips to hers, he diverted his own face and instead nuzzled his nose with hers affectionately before pulling away. It was a nice… an interesting but nice, rather, feeling… but she was still taken off guard that he pulled away.

"That's all I can offer for now, Rainbow Dash," he said with a sincere grin before standing up and walking towards the exit.

"Now, I say we head back and get cleaned up. It's getting towards the later afternoon anyway," he said over his shoulder.

All Dash could do is just lightly feel her nose, still an enormous blush evident on her cheeks.

"Not the way I completely hoped this would end but _damn_ that was smooth…" she thought out loud before joining him in exiting the gym.

* * *

Luna was sitting at a large round table, her officers cap proudly resting on her head… and her head not so proudly resting in the palm of her hand because…

"_I am legitimately bored out of my damn mind. I already know how this meeting is going to end… maybe I can just do the 'people watching.'"_

Luna shifted her gaze to the Crystal Empire Colonel who was speaking about something along the lines of building a new fortification close to a certain border, much to the chagrin of a few other Equestrian officers.

"_Look at this excuse of a Colonel… 'asking permission' to build something 'within' his own borders. Complete lack of a spinal column, figuratively speaking, and I am certain that his troops hate him. He probably pisses sitting down like the little girl he is." _

Luna's eyes were dragged elsewhere when one of the Equestrian officers accompanying her to the summit responded to the Crystal Empire claim… albeit rather harshly.

"_Marshal Tread… you're an odd fellow. All you manage to do is screw up even the simplest of orders… then you make yet another mistake which somehow rectifies your first error. Just like the time when Celestia asked you to commission a new Brigade and you reported back with two new tank divisions. You're lucky we had use for them. It's Ditzy's job to be clumsy… and she's adorable at the same time. You're just a complete penis with a military suit and cap on. How you even got promoted is beyond me"._

The issue was eventually resolved without Luna's intervention (she was glad), and another representative stood up, hailing from the Kingdom of Gry Phon. A female General by the name of Katya Rangefinder.

"_General Rangefinder… you're outstandingly young for one of your position, but then again I look the same way. You have the aura about you that says you traded 'favors' for promotions and other amenities. From the ridiculous nonsense you're spewing out of your gob, a mentally disabled kitten could tell that you haven't the slightest clue of how to lead a force. Whoever let you carry that pistol on your waist should be dragged out back and shot. Yes, I'm most certain you didn't achieve the rank of General properly. Maybe you can 'find' the 'range' of phallus you've willfully taken to achieve your position… Good lord that was a terrible attempt at a joke."_

Luna sighed and adjusted her outfit a bit before slumping back down once more, eager to get out of here as soon as possible, but there was still the grand possibility that the meeting would be delayed due to some national exercises that needed to be discussed. Actually, that would most likely be the case. Luna inwardly screamed in frustration. Part of her wanted to teleport out and set the room on fire because she horrendously disliked every officer in this room. Celestia probably set her up too. Luna would be sure to punch her in the face when she returned to Canterlot.

_I just hope everyone else is having a better time… and I hope Helmuth is at least attempting to have fun with the girls…_

* * *

Helmuth and Dash had returned and cleaned themselves up, re-emerging in casual clothing and ready to take on the day… or what was left of it. By this time, all the girls had gathered in the common room to just be in each other's presence when Helmuth joined them.

"Afternoon, girls," he greeted. "Did we still have anything planned for tonight? I got word from Luna that her meeting would be running over an hour or two," he stated. The girls all looked somewhat worn out from the long drive over, but at the same time they didn't find the idea of staying their first night in Las Pegasus in the hotel completely appetizing.

"Well, I do remember us passing a tavern on the way over here and it looked like a pleasant place to eat and get a few drinks. I am a bit worn out myself and am not up for a more enthralling adventure as of now, but a little fresh air and some nice food sounds quite lovely," Rarity suggested. The others smiled at that and nodded in agreement.

"To the bar it is then! Time to eat, drink, and be merry!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed enthusiastically. The others rolled their eyes and laughed lightly before they began to file out of the room, definitely ready to get some food and a drink or two in them. As they walked out, Twilight nudged Rainbow Dash as they lagged behind slightly.

"So… how'd it go? Get any 'aloooooooone' time with him? Make use of it at all?" Twilight taunted. She knew nothing happened. As a magic adept she could feel in Rainbow's aura that nothing particularly saucy happened, which was a relief to her… because that meant she could have a shot with him too. Rainbow Dash only sighed audibly.

"Twilight, Imma shove a unicorn horn up your ass if you don't shut up," Rainbow deadpanned. Twilight laughed heartily partially from her reaction to the teasing, but that Dash's rebuttal was so… specific. Unicorn horn?

So, in Helmuth's mind, nothing had gone awry yet. It had actually been quite successful so far! He still had five more girls to get more properly acquainted with. As of now, his worry had been considerably reduced. Either way, said six beautiful girls plus one guy were on their way to a nice tavern; No conceivable way that _this_ could end badly...

* * *

**This gon' be good... I can tell ;D**

**Thanks so much everyone, and I apologize for the wait!**

**~FW**


	14. Blame It on Fluttershy

**A/N: Hey guys! Time for the next installment. However, this one time only, I'm going to skip review responses and do them next chapter on top of this chapter's reviews, because I wanted to get this published before I headed out and ultimately forgot about it. Sorry sorry sorry, I'll make it up I promise :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 14: Blame It on Fluttershy

The sun was on the verge of beginning to set, and the walk had been most lovely through the streets of Las Pegasus. The working day was almost over and the nightlife was soon to take the reins on the city that never sleeps. The six girls plus one guy were talking amongst each other jovially and pointing out several locations that they were sure to visit during their trip. Either way, today could be considered a good day so far: Beautiful weather and consequently warm temperature, nice company, and a happening city. The nice walk ended soon enough, however, when they strolled up to the front of a rather large furnished wood building. Lights were all on inside and plenty of noise from conversation and games were going on. The seven stopped to take in the sight.

"_The Slippery Rack_… ummm… well then," Twilight commented and grimaced at the unusual name of the tavern. The innuendo is strong with this one.

"Well, while I agree it has a rather lewd name I assure you it seems to be quite a happening place!" Rarity chimed in.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Could use a nice pint'o cider," AJ commented, adjusting her stetson.

"And there's games!" Pinkie shouted gleefully before strutting inside with purpose. The others took that as an invitation to follow her lead, thus they entered into the establishment with high hopes for the evening. AJ, however, was still stuck in her position, as if deep in thought. Rarity stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her.

"Everything alright, Applejack?" she asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, everythin's finer than a freshly made apple fritter, but Ah can't help but get a feelin' that tonight's gon' be really… interestin'," she replied. Rarity managed a small smile with a shrug.

"Well, I suppose that might be for the better then, will it not? Better interesting in any manner of the word than boring in my opinion. Now come along, let's get a nice drink, you and I," Rarity countered, urging Applejack along to which she complied instantly, happy to be with her friend.

They found a suitable table amongst the large crowd and then some split off to do their own thing. Applejack found solace at the bar with Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie joined some games of pool and darts while Fluttershy and Twilight stayed with Helmuth at the table, the latter going up towards the counter to order food for everyone. He returned about ten minutes later.

"Alright, ladies, I've got chips, salsa, tons of chicken fingers (**A/N: Humans, therefore meat. Not important. Deal with it) **and a shit-load of fries. Dig in!" he exclaimed happily, more than content to have food in front of him. He checked before-hand and the girls who weren't present decided to grab their own food. So for now, Helm was sharing dinner with Twilight and Fluttershy which was just fine with him. As of right now, Twilight and he were engaging in some intellectual conversation. Fluttershy chimed in once in a while, but mostly stayed out of it, considering she had no idea what was really being said. That didn't bother her much though. She was mostly a girl of few words anyways, and in all honesty she liked when her friends talked more than she did, preferring to just be in the loving embrace of their presence. Besides, she'd have plenty of other opportunities to talk to Helmuth.

"…but what if the transform isn't like one of those discussed? I hate it when they do that," Twilight exclaimed with frustration.

"So one might think, but that's just it. It almost certainly is the Laplace Transform of the equation, but merely shifted. Some algebra via partial fractions usually solves the problem," Helmuth replied back, shoving a few fries into his face.

Twilight became more enthralled by their conversation, so Fluttershy decided to quietly excuse herself. She'd let the two of them have their time for now. She decided to join Rarity and AJ at the bar area and secure a tiny drink for herself. She noticed, however, that she was receiving a few flirtatious stares from _many_ of the men in attendance. Some were polite nods of acknowledgement, while others were a bit more… inappropriate. Yes, her confidence had compounded fivefold, but Fluttershy was never one for attention. Maybe wearing a tight but comfortable short sleeved shirt wasn't a good idea. Instead of cowering under the gazes, she merely shrugged them off this time.

_Score: 1 for me. Meekness, you're a twat_.

"Fluttershy, Darling! Come join us for a drink!" Rarity waved her down, Applejack also beckoning her. Fluttershy smiled back and joined them on one of the barstools.

"Whatever she would like, good sir. It's on me," Rarity said to the bartender with a nice smile. Who could resist _that_ smile anyway from someone like Rarity?

"What'll it be, beautiful?" he asked sincerely.

_Don't blush DON'T BLUSH… ugh! You win this time, meekness._

"Ummm… Mango Margarita please and ummm… sugar on the rim if you don't mind," Fluttershy ordered her drink with a light blush. He nodded and turned away to make her drink, and at that moment she snapped her fingers, shook her head and mouthed 'damn' in defeat. And she was getting pretty good about the shyness too. After some small conversation with the two girls, Fluttershy received her drink and took some cautious sips of it. Her eyes beamed.

"Oh wow this is delicious!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Well then, since we're satisfied right now, I propose a toast," Rarity said while raising her glass, which looked like a martini.

"To Friendship, Love, and Harmony!"

"To Friendship, Love, and Harmony," Fluttershy and Applejack replied before they all clinked their glasses together and gently downed their drinks. Soon, conversation started up again:

"So, how're ya girls fairin' with Helm over there?" Applejack asked, motioning with her head towards Helmuth and Twilight still animatedly talking about… whatever they were talking about. They noticed that they were sitting next to each other rather than across. Smooth move.

"Oh I'm not too worried about that, darling. After all, it's friendly competition. Let her have her fun. We'll get our chance eventually… and I know just what to do…" she said, finishing her statement with a devious grin. The other two could only imagine what she was planning.

"Yeah Ah suppose so," AJ said, deep in thought as to how she would even pursue this. She definitely was interested in him… or she wasn't the element of honesty.

"Indeed," Fluttershy said nonchalantly, finishing off her margarita. Conversation continued as normal until AJ and Rarity decided on a raunchier subject, and to be honest Fluttershy wasn't too terribly comfortable participating in that in a public setting. She kindly excused herself to go find Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Standing up, she scouted the game area which was filled with (mainly) men, some of who had been drinking a bit too much, and easily found the Rainbow and Pink-haired girls holding Pool cues. Almost instantly, the two locked eyes with Fluttershy and they waved her over. The pink-haired beauty sighed in contentment as she began to walk over, ready to enjoy some lighthearted games with her friends and any other possibly pleasurable company.

As if a force existed in the universe whose sole purpose was to ruin every pleasurable moment, a few words snapped 'Shy out of her contented stride:

"Well helloooo there, sexy!"

_Why?! Seriously… why?! For what reason am I subjected to this?!_

Fluttershy turned to find a modest looking man, taller than her and with an athletic build and snapback on. However, she could smell the alcohol and douchebaggery on him and it was obvious to the untrained eye that he was a bit beyond sober… her eyes trained from witnessing her friends mingle with alcohol over the years.

"Umm… hi there?" she asked, still not wanting to seem too rude at first. After all, he was slightly inhibited. Even so, she expressed via body language that she had places to go, people to see… literally.

"Sooo, can I get the hottie a little drinky?" he asked almost seriously. Fluttershy thought she was going to hurl at that remark.

"Yeah… how about 'no thank you?'" she replied with mild sarcasm, but turning him down (not harshly either). She continued to walk past him until she felt something firmly grab ahold of her wrist in a drunken stupor of denial and broken dreams; an _enormous_ violation of her personal space and integrity, in her point of view.

_Yeah, I don't think so._

By pure reflex she spun around and lightly shoved her fingers into the soft crevice between the offending guy's windpipe and collar bone, instantaneously cutting off 90% of his air intake and forcing him back involuntarily, much to his apparent shock. Not an attack, but universal language for: "Fuck the fuck off."

"I said 'no!' Don't touch me again," Fluttershy said with a very apparent edge of ire. She was genuinely happy and in a beautiful mood; she would be damned if someone ruined this for her. Rainbow Dash had been watching the spectacle, and she nudged Pinkie to take a look. They were ready to step in if necessary but they kept their distance to avoid making a scene… for now.

The offending guy (henceforth referred to as "Twat") processed this for a minute in his drunken state and then smiled.

"Oooh… oh okay… okay… okay! I see, playing hard to get now," he replied, almost flat out refusing rejection in his state, thus ,he advanced forward on her again, slowly. "And ya won't be saying that when you sit on my hard cock and—AH!" Fluttershy gently but firmly forced him back involuntarily (again) by planting her palm in his face and pushing her index and ring finger into his eyes. When he adjusted to the _third_ rejection, Fluttershy fixed a cold stare on him before turning and going towards her initial destination.

"Listen, you're smokin' and I'm just trying to get my dick wet, and I know you want some of this!" Fluttershy was dangerously close to snapping. She was tired of warning him and if he continued with more aggressive advances she'd have no choice.

_Maybe if I ignore the problem, it will go away…_

"Hey, Bitch! I'm talkin' to you!" He almost slurred out in yelling, drawing the attention of many of the attendees, including Rainbow Dash and Pinkie, who never stopped watching the scene.

_Oh great… he just _has_ to be the belligerent drunk._

Fluttershy heard heavy and uneven footsteps behind her before Twat grabbed her collarbone on her right side, directly behind her. Everyone has a breaking point… always remember that.

_Screw this._

Fluttershy instantly looked over her shoulder and then contorted her torso to the right. She used that momentum to jerk her arm upward, her elbow smashing into his lower jaw and clicking audibly against his maxilla. He easily chipped a couple teeth from the strike and the sound made all activity stop in the bar where one could hear a pin drop. Twat doubled back and grabbed his mouth in sheer agony, pieces of teeth falling into his hands. All of her friends witnessed this and were dumbfounded once more, surprised by the formerly shy beauty. Fluttershy didn't let her guard down. She already gauged him as a belligerent drunk.

"AAAAH!" He screamed in sheer pain, for teeth fucking hurt when broken. "You fucking whore!" he shouted before he signed his hospital admission form by lunging at her with a half punch/slap. However, he was so blinded by drunkenness, rage, pain, and twattery that a handicapped child could have dodged the strike, which Fluttershy did effortlessly. To the shock of every other patron in the establishment, Twat was met with an iron punch directly in the middle of his face, falling backwards and on the brink of unconsciousness, blood pouring from his undoubtedly broken nose. Fluttershy snorted once before shaking her right hand from the impact. While the majority of her friends, including Helmuth, had their hand over their mouths in shock, Rainbow Dash was beaming pride and joy.

"That was my brother you just socked in the face you cunt!" another nigh drunken voice rang out; another equally tool-looking man stepped to the forefront with a beer bottle in his hand, but holding it from the neck in order to use it as a club.

_You've got to be shitting me. When did this become socially okay?!_

"Can't you all just leave me alone and FUCK OFF?!" Fluttershy yelled out in fury. Her day was unquestionably ruined now. She got into a defensive stance. The girls didn't think they'd ever heard her drop the f-bomb in all of her new rhetoric… so that meant she was _pissed_. Helmuth looked to Twilight:

"Wait here…" he said before getting up and gently walking towards the confrontation area. However, when he got closer, he immediately became frightened when he saw another guy walk up behind Fluttershy with a magic aura surrounding his hands. She locked eyes with Helmuth and through some instant communication that evades modern scientists to this day, she understood and delivered a powerful heel-kick to the crotch of the encroaching man. The guy with the bottle was about to make his move right then when Helmuth went up to him.

"Excuse me sir, have you change for a five-note?" he said suddenly, holding out a five-bit note in front of him, making the guy avert his eyes for a split second. Utilizing that, Helm planted his fist directly into the side of his face, sending the douche to the ground _hard_.

Aaaand on the Seventh Day, all hell broke loose.

Someone else went to the ground painfully and a full on bar-fight erupted between no particular group of people at first. Glasses were thrown and smashed, as were bottles. Cries of agony were heard and the sound of bones hitting other skin and bones could audibly be heard. There was a figurative call to arms and Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash rushed over to Fluttershy. Pinkie was not true brawler with others, so her friends advised her to find solace with Rarity.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?!" Twilight shouted amidst the chaos. The other two rallied to her side, ready for anything. The quickly located Helmuth just in time to see him break out of a choke hold and sock the offender in the gut before smashing a glass on his back.

Just then a bunch of other guys charged towards the four girls with bloodlust, magic, and alcohol brewing together in a disastrous combination. Before the first person could even reach them, a Pool cue encased in a magical aura found its target in the guy's jaw, most likely bruising and or breaking it, sending him to the ground. Rainbow Dash tossed another pool cue to Applejack. As she was catching it, though, a fist found its way to her cheek, making her recoil and cry out in pain.

"Oh FUCK NO!" Twilight shouted. She was not a fighter, physically, but what she did have, was magic. She brightly flared her hands in her aura as a result and magically bound the offender. She then, while manipulating the path with her hands, slammed him into a table, breaking it. She then felt her hands being bounded by an orange magical aura. She turned in alarm to find another female next to her, binding her hands together and about to use her other free hand to strike her in the face with a bottle. Before Twilight could _even_ think of reacting, Fluttershy appeared in front of her and kicked the offending girl's legs out from under her, sending her face-planting into the hard floor.

Applejack recovered instantaneously and managed to pull a rope out of nowhere and lasso another person tightly before swinging him into the counter and then throwing him over. Applejack turned to assist Dashie but only found her beating the _living shit_ out of another lanky looking guy with the pool cue. Some guy was punched by another and forced towards her. She reacted with a crushing stomping kick to the guy's chest, sending him into another cluster of fighting people. She turned just in time to witness Twilight magically launch someone into a wine-rack and RD smash another's nuts with a cue stick.

Helmuth was fighting constantly, sometimes more than two opponents, but was child's play to him. Being one of Luna's personal guards had its perks, especially since he received private training in magic and physical defense outside of his own regiment, from her. In essence, he was _just_ as potent at fighting as Luna herself. He drove his knee into one of his attackers, forcing him off. Before he could react to the person behind him, a bottle flew through the air with the precision of a laser guided missile and smacked directly into the side of the would-be offender's face, breaking in half upon impact and sending the guy to the ground out cold. He turned and nodded thanks to Fluttershy who waved back at him, not before taking a solid hit to her shoulder and face. She fought back with utmost prejudice and made another douchy looking man double over before slamming a palm heel into his face and swinging him into Helmuth. He then took over and tossed the guy out one of the windows, shattering it, before he met up with Fluttershy and returned defending their friends in the enormous chaos. Discord would be very proud.

* * *

Several police vehicles showed up and cordoned off the street. They were called when the fight erupted immediately and arrived about seven minutes later due to traffic. They surrounded the building but noticed no fighting outside, save for the one dude that was knocked out from when Helmuth threw him out. The audible sounds of brawling could be heard though. Before the officers stepped forward, a Rainbow Haired girl burst through another window, shattering the glass, and landing hard on the sidewalk. It was very apparent that she was thrown out. Taking the officers completely by surprise again, she got up instantly (albeit with several bruises and small cuts on her) and marched back into the fray. Ten seconds later, another male body was thrown out by said Rainbow-haired girl.

The Police had enough and stormed into the building, witnessing the carnage of KO'd people and property damage, not to mention the alcohol everywhere. They were even more surprised to see a bunch of colorful-haired and beat up girls kicking the shit out of everything that dared oppose them. Eventually, they got their composure.

"POLICE! EVERYONE FREEZE WITH THEIR HANDS UP, ALL MAGIC ADEPTS BIND YOUR HANDS TOGETHER!" An officer shouted through a megaphone, all of them unholstering their weapons just in case. Everyone complied immediately, including the girls plus Helmuth, the chaos ceasing instantaneously.

* * *

***Las Pegasus Police Station***

Applejack, Helmuth, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy sat together in a booking area with stoic expressions on their faces. What a night… to say the least. Helmuth recalled sending almost fifteen people to the floor, but he got his fair share of bruises here and there, mostly from countering, due to his military training. Applejack received a shiner on her cheek, on top of her clutching her exposed belly in pain, the muscle clearly bruised. She also sported a few small cuts on her arms. Twilight received a few magical burns on her wrists from being bound by aggressive magic, on top of a swollen ear, several small cuts, and a bruise on her right breast… and _that_ hurt like a bitch; on top of suffering from very minor magical exhaustion. Fluttershy had a scraped elbow, a lightly bleeding elbow, and a bruised upper sternum from when a fist knocked her to the ground. She was lucky it hit there, considering her breasts were… much larger. That would have been terrible. Rainbow Dash had more bruises than everyone, especially from being struck by a few cue balls and, of course, being thrown out of the window. They were beat up, but the scoreboard definitely said they won.

They were taken to the police station because it was soon discovered that the fight erupted technically when Fluttershy drove her elbow into Twat's jaw. While it was in self-defense, the Police still had to take them down for further questioning, some medical treatment, and to properly file a report on casualty: people and property. They had been sitting there for about an hour and a half, the time being close to nine at night, until the door opened. An officer stepped through, followed by Pinkie and Rarity, who really had no part in the brawling, and by someone else dressed in full military garb: Luna. From the look on her face, that stoic, commanding look, she had been told _everything._

"They're free to go under your supervision, Princess. They're not in trouble but I advise that they refrain from causing any from this point on," the officer stated. Luna nodded.

"Thank you, Officer," she stated coolly before turning her irritated gaze to the five of them.

"So, I get out of a meeting that was dragged out longer than it should have been, to be contacted by Rarity and Pinkie… telling me that the five of you are at the Police Station because of an enormous barfight…" she said, clearly frustrated and full of ire. She then leaned forward.

"We are not amused, mine faithful subjects," Luna said coldly, using the royal 'We' as well as archaic grammar. They were in for it when they returned. Luna beckoned them all to follow her back to the hotel room. No words were spoken the entire way back, and Helmuth didn't object when Fluttershy and Twilight huddled into him.

The door to their expansive suite opened and they filed in one after the other. Luna came in last and closed the door before slowly turning her gaze to her friends. They, with the exception of Rarity and Pinkie (who wore looks of concern, more so) had looks of fear on them, as well as shame. Especially Fluttershy. Luna's scowl softened very slowly until it became a straight face… which made way into a grin… which then turned into a bright smile and then deafening laughter. She literally fell on the floor laughing.

"That… is the funnies thing I have heard almost… _ever!_ All of you in a barfight?! HAHAHA! I needed this lau—hahaha!" Luna continued rolling laughing. The others were completely dumbstruck. They expected her to chew them out for not being civil and acting too brash.

"L-Luna? Aren't you mad?" Fluttershy asked meekly. Luna giggled again.

"You actually thought I was serious?! I could never be mad at you girls and Helm, especially since Fluttershy had to elbow some ruffian in the gob for trying to fondle her! I just had to keep up an image as a Princess, lest I be seen as too lenient," Luna said, regaining her composure but still smiling. The others were visibly relieved at her expression and they understood fully. Now that the relief washed over them, _all_ were horrendously tired.

"But, we can talk about it tomorrow, everyone. I propose we get some rest. I'm tired, and I'm sure you're all absolutely exhausted. Get some rest. No ifs, ands, or buts. Goodnight," Luna said, tossing her military hat into her room before disappearing. The girls plus Helm all said their respective goodnights before retiring to their rooms with haste… all essentially asleep before they hit the pillow, wallowing in their injuries and the experience of a lifetime. Luna chuckled one more time at the thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Damnit, Fluttershy…"

* * *

**A/N: Fluttershy is pretty cool guy. She starts barfights n' doesn't afraid of anything**


	15. Intermission: Announcement from Luna

Princess Luna sat in a comfy looking chair in what looked like her private study, her right leg crossed over her left. She was in casual rest clothing, consisting of not much more than a loose shirt and some shorts. She beamed with a genuine smile.

"Hi, Everyone! I'm most pleased to be able to speak with you, but unfortunately this isn't something of only pleasure. I, in fact, have an announcement to make."

She continued talking animatedly with her hands.

"So far, it warms my heart to know that many of you have been rooting for me since I had the theoretical stick up my ass. After all, being accepted and loved by others is really what I've truly wanted. You've given me that, and so, I'd like to give you something in return, thus, hear me out:

"I'm sure hearing about my… or our adventures… ummm, actually I think 'misadventures' is more apt, rather, might fill your heads with some questions; usually about what's happening, what background is behind something, the meaning conveyed by another action, et cetera et cetera. So, I would like to extend the opportunity to you all, if you would like to, to get these thoughts clarified.

"What do I mean? Well, as you know not _all_ of our adventures are documented, as many are rather short, extremely boring or what not. Also, it takes a while sometimes for our personal slave writer to document said adventures anyways. So, at random times when there's a lull in activity… or whenever the hell _I _feel like it, actually, I would like to take a break from the real world and answer some questions that were submitted either to me, Celestia, Seafire, or anyone else you might have a question or comment for. They can range from our past, present, predictions of the future, thoughts on something, pretty much anything you can conjure up… within reason of course. I know some of you out there…" she lowered her face into a mock scowl.

"You'll use this opportunity to attempt to annoy the shit out of myself and others, so no enormously inappropriate questions will be answered, should they be submitted. Of course, we cannot answer all questions in a session, so they'll be personally handpicked.

"So, my faithful subjects, is this something you would all be interested in? Please do let me know. I don't anticipate my standing in Ponyville to end after merely a month like last time, so there's plenty of room for maneuverability here. There will be a poll up shortly where you can vote on this matter.

"The choice is up to you. Aye, or Nay? I'll leave you with that," Luna finished with a smile while moving her hand through her hair.

"Luna, are you talking to yourself _again?_ And shouldn't you be somewhere in Las Pegasus?!" Celestia yelled out from a distance.

"And shouldn't you be minding your own damn business!?" Luna shouted back.

"Lulu Imma slap the shit out of you if you don't—"

"Execute your aforementioned action, Sodomite, and guess where thy next Friendship Letter is going! I'll give thee a hint: It involves thy anu—"

"Shut the fuck up, Luna and get your Lunar ass back Las Pegasus with haste, unless you want a _fist_ in _yours!_" Celestia countered. Luna merely sighed.

"She's no fun, as you can tell. Can you believe I used to be _worse _than that?!" Luna asked in a whisper.

"Either way, do comment on your opinion of my offer. I look forward to hearing from you, and either way, I look forward to seeing you all soon!" Luna finished with another smile and wave.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the poll is live, and it's up to you all! Just in case, go ahead and leave a question/comment in the review that you'd like to have asked/said in the session, should it be voted on. Be sure to clearly indicate whom you are asking the question to!**


	16. Political Fan-Mail 1

The scene is in Canterlot Castle in a very large living room with everyone there. Everyone looked dressed in comfortable clothing and there was a fire going in the fireplace for some reason. Luna looked up and smiled greatly:

"Hey there! Most pleased to see you again and I cannot tell you how thrilled I am to have received an almost perfectly positive response to my offer. So, with that being said…"

Luna turned to look at everyone first, receiving nods of encouragement. She turned back and spoke again:

"I'd like to welcome you all to the first installment of _Political Fan-mail_, with myself as well as Celestia…"

"Hi there!" she waved happily.

"…The Elements…" Luna gestured to all the girls so they could say their greetings:

"Good day!"

"Whatsup?!"

"Hiya Everybody!"

"Umm… H-Hey there!"

"Howdy, y'all!"

"Pleasure is mine!"

"…My personal guards and close friends Helmuth and Windfire…" Luna gestured to them and they saluted in a casual way.

"… and last but most _certainly_ not least the sexy man and my significant other, Seafire!" Luna gestured to him, in which he was sitting right next to her.

"Hello!"

"Now, I'm sure after that scene at the tavern, as well as our other duties, it's a good idea to take a little break and respond to some questions and comments from the fans and subjects. Bear in mind that these questions are a combined pick from both major polling areas and it appears we've received a nigh perfect amount of things to respond to, so let us get started, shall we?" she asked rhetorically while shuffling some papers in front of her. Luna picked the first one up.

"Our first question comes to us from 'Dragon'z Wrath' from 'Fanfiction,' wherever that is, I suppose, and is addressed to… OOH! Twilight!" Luna said with eagerness, shooting the pretty bookworm a glance. Twilight sat up straight and prepared for what would be asked of her.

"And he writes…" Luna began.

"_Dear Twilight,_

_If you and your hypothetical lover were to be in a feisty mood, would you do the whole teacher/student role playing? Complete with schoolgirl outfit that is just a mite too small for you?" _

Luna finished reading and she was pursing her lips attempting to stifle enormous laughter.

Silence fell around the room and Twilight was as red as a tomato, attempting to cover her blush.

"Chchch… **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Dash busted out laughing and doubled over. Pinkie soon joined her on the floor, both crying. Luna buried her head in Seafire's shoulder and let it all out as well. Celestia attempted to stifle a giggle with a cough but it was unsuccessful. Dashie attempted to sit up and speak through her involuntary laughter:

"Oh my go-**AHAHAHA!** I can see it now! _'You solved for x, and I asked you to solve for y… now lick my ass' _**hahahahahaha!**" Rainbow fell backwards and started pounding the ground as if attempting to get air.

"Hahahaha! No! Dashie, she'd be like _'Find x'_ and then she'd spread her legs!" Pinkie attempted to chortle out another response, although Dash's was better.

The two went into another fit of laughter regardless.

Fluttershy, Rarity, and AJ just had their faces buried in their hands. In all honesty they were probably laughing too. Luna attempted to compose herself but the image of Dash's comment made its way into her head and she nearly spit her water out when she was drinking, and started choking on laughter. Twilight had gotten over the initial shock of the question and was just resting her head in one of her hands, looking at everyone in a bored fashion, the gesture pretty much saying "you done yet, assholes?"

Eventually, everyone composed themselves, save for the light squeaks that were emanating from RD and Pinkie who were leaning on each other.

"Ahem…" Twilight began, ensuring no interruptions.

"Well, it's a valid question, and obviously intended for humor. It had its intended effect, as you can see. But to answer, most likely not. Even though I haven't had much, if any experience in intimacy, the whole idea of 'role play' doesn't really appeal to me. Maybe that's because I'm jaded by my lack of experience but my answer stands firm for now," Twilight answered in her fashion. Luna and the others nodded in acceptance and thought.

"_Student, that's not how you spell 'firm…' allow me to demonstrate 'firm,'"_ Rainbow Dash said with a horrible imitation of Twilight's voice. She and Pinkie dissolved into heavy snickers again. Twilight only rolled her eyes.

"Hehehe well then. You have your answer, and now let us continue," Luna said, burning up the first paper in magic before picking up the next in the small stack.

"Our next question comes from 'Gundamdragon' from Fimfiction… addressed to me!" Luna exclaimed with a giddy inflection in her voice. Clearly she was eager.

"Well, what's it say, Luna?" Windfire asked.

"I'm getting there. And he writes…"

"_Dear Luna,_

_Have you ever gotten mail addressed to you as 'Nightmare Moon?'"_

The others looked up in question. Celestia looked to her with a brow raised, as did the others.

"That's… actually an interesting question. I'm curious about that myself. Have you?" Tia asked. Luna was actually thinking about this one.

"Well, back then I didn't nearly get as many letters as you would, Tia, but… ACTUALLY YES!" Luna said as if she had an epiphany, an began shaking her head laughing.

"One time… ONE TIME… I received a letter from some anonymous person, a male nonetheless. This was about a few months after I had been redeemed by the Elements and was slowly rejuvenating. Anyway, I this letter came addressed to me as 'Nightmare Moon,' and I was _livid_. I thought maybe one of the guards was playing a cruel joke but I was ready to kill someone. For some reason though, I opened the letter and… I shit you not…" Luna said, pointing at everyone to reinforce her point. Everyone was listening intently.

"He wrote _'Nightmare Moon, from the night you made yourself known at the Summer Sun Celebration, I thought you were the sexiest woman alive. Would you do me the honor of wreaking eternal night on my asshole?'_" Luna finished. Celestia's jaw dropped and the two guards lurched forward in suppressed laughter. Dash immediately fell backwards and excused herself to the bathroom. Copious amount of laughter could be heard behind the door.

"He did _not_!" Celestia and Twilight leaned forward with pure shock on their faces.

"He most certainly did. Of course, then, I destroyed a few things venting my anger out at the uncouth letter. If I received that now, I'd probably laugh my ass off at the context. I mean, seriously… _'…wreak eternal night on my asshole…'_ Just let that image sink into your heads," Luna added at the end.

"**hahahahahahaha! Please! No more! I'm gonna have a heart atta—hahahaha!" **Dash screamed, although heavily muffled behind the large bathroom door. It was very evident that Rainbow had a soft spot for gross sexual humor, even if it really wasn't all too funny. The others let themselves laugh a bit before it died down, Dash rejoined and collected herself, and they were ready to move on. Luna burned up the paper and picked up the next.

"Our next question hails from 'High Roller' from Fanfiction, addressed to Helmuth!" Luna announced. Helm straightened up and prepared for the worst, as he had been hearing. Laughing at other's expense comes around full circle.

"And he writes…"

"_Helmuth,_

_Why are you so slow? Six hot girls and only one of you? Pick up the pace, Man!" _

Helmuth rubbed his temples in frustration as the Elements all hid their own respective blushes, their clothes feeling tighter and the room temperature increasing for some reason. Celestia seemed curious.

"Yeah, Helm. He's got the right idea… pick up the pace!" Windfire shouted, smacking him playfully on the back of the head.

"Shut your hole, dude. If you're so sure why don't you help me out?" he chided playfully.

"In case you forgot the last few weeks because you suddenly became the first autistic member of the Guard's Force, I'm kinda with Celestia right over there," Windfire responded, gesturing to Tia, who only smiled sweetly at him. Windfire leaned in close to Helm's ear.

"She's probably got the fuckin' _stamina_ of those six combined though…" he whispered.

"Hey! As if you were complaining _at all!_" Celestia replied sarcastically. She obviously heard him.

"ANYWAY," Helm raised his voice, quieting the bickering down.

"I don't jump into things. I like to see, or know, rather, where paths lead and choose appropriately. I also want to take this endeavor delicately in order to prevent any possible backlash and sadness. I'm not in that business, so, there's your answer," he said. He glanced towards the girls, giving them a nice smile. They smiled and waved back. Luna burned the letter and picked the next one up

"Our next question comes from 'RainbowDragon' of Fimfiction, addressed to Celestia," Luna said, nodding to her sister. Tia beamed before readying herself.

"All ears!"

"Very well then… And he writes:"

"_Dear Celestia, _

_Do you like… BANANAS?" _

Luna couldn't help but snicker at that. The others had no idea what they were talking about. This was obviously an insider. Celestia had a furrowed face, as if she wasn't amused.

"You know, I feel that's all anyone really remembers me for. Seriously, I teach the nation about the magic of friendship… nothing. I go out and mingle with the public as often as I can… still nothing. Yet one time, long ago, I catapult a random person who was asking me something, AS A JOKE, MIND YOU… and that's all I'm remembered for… being a psychotic 'troll,' or whatever they call it," Celestia said with a playful inflection.

"But Tia, you _are_ a complete asshole…" Luna pointed out with a smug grin. Celestia only looked at her incredulously.

"To you, maybe. It's my job. However, to answer the question… Luna you wanna help me with this? Because I think this is obligatory," Celestia gestured to Luna, who caught on immediately.

"Indeed, Tia. So, _do_ you like… BANANAS?" Luna asked. They both then grinned at each other…

"Because you're going bananas on the MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, BIIIIAAAATCH!" they both said loudly and with the appropriate hand gestures. The others had no idea what to make of the situation, still as confused as before. The two regal sisters laughed heartily before Luna burned the letter up and took up the last one.

"Our final letter comes from 'Fetch' of Fimfiction… addressed to me. And he writes:"

"_Luna, _

_Perhaps you should make a tumblr blog, Princess._

_Though be forewarned, there are many other Princess Luna's already there. Many of them not Homo sapien but Equus sapien._

_Tumblr has, somehow, caused multiple realities to be able to communicate with each other."_

"I think I'll pass on that one. I've seen what lurks deep in the depths of the internet. But… Equus Sapien? That is a most interesting development, especially with differential reality communication. I must have a team examine this closely. Perhaps Twilight can help me there…" Luna said, deep in thought. After a while, she shook herself out of her own thoughts.

"Anyway, that's all we have for today, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of _Political Fan-mail_ as much as we did, surely. Thank you all for your questions and comments, and please, feel free to mail your questions in _anytime__!_ They will, hopefully, be addressed in the next session. So, that concludes our little meeting. Thanks for joining us all and stay tuned for the next _real_ update, coming soon!

"Goodbye, my subjects!" Luna said with a wave and a beaming smile. The others did the same before the scene vanished in a bright flash of light… ultimately fading to darkness.


	17. Killing Shyness

**A/N: Alright, time to get back into the swing of things. **

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**-(CSX5344): Hahaha I'm really glad you think so, seriously! I can only hope you continue to enjoy what I have planned. You bet I'll continue writing!**

**-(KingTobi): Lol good soundtrack always makes certain scenes that much better! I had to capitalize on when Fluttershy gets mad, and the episodes from the series itself gave me enormous amounts of ideas. Damn right it's scary, and I'd run the opposite way!**

**-(NightfallTheDragon): Haha glad you enjoyed it! And on the note of Pinkie and Rarity, I didn't really have the heart to put them into a _real_ fight, nor give them any bad injuries. I felt it would have caused complications later. Let's hope it gets better from here!**

**-(RD-loves-RA): It really is and I find it enormously fulfilling. Of course Luna would approve in her current state. She'd probably have joined in instead of breaking it up if she had the opportunity haha. **

**-(Dragon'z Wrath): LMAO I'm pretty sure many people would enjoy that thoroughly :P. We'll see, good sir. We'll see...**

* * *

Chapter 15: Killing Shyness

The best nights of sleep are when you performed something enormously strenuous or energy consuming the previous night/day… you know, the kind where once you get to bed, you're out before you even hit the pillow. That's how it was for the whole odd group of girls plus one guy. However, morning took the hold of sleep gracefully away from the Royal Guard against his will. Years in the military most likely altered his biological clock permanently. Helmuth slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the painful remnants of sleep from them, debating if he was beyond that point of being 'too comfortable' to get up.

Deciding he might as well get an early start on the day, he sat up and dragged his legs over the side of the bed; being careful of his movements as to not wake Luna up in the other bed. Although from his experience, she slept like a fucking rock. She slept through an _invasion_… bitch likes her sleep. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he stood up gingerly and stretched his uncovered torso out, wincing in light pain as per the remnant bruises from last night's brawl. Getting that over with, he decided to go into the main room to see if anyone else was up at this odd hour of seven in the morning. Like he expected, there was no one to be seen and all the other doors leading to the bedrooms were closed. However, one thing that caught his eye was an out of place piece of paper on the coffee table. It was a handwritten note:

_At the gym, in case someone wakes up and doesn't find me._

_Will return when finished… if that's alright. _

_-Shy_

He contemplated this note for a bit. He was still groggy, and there really wasn't much of a better substitute for an early morning workout. Maybe he'd be able to catch Fluttershy there. To be completely honest, Helm never took Fluttershy to be one to visit the gym often (and we know that she does), but then again he never took her for the type to completely lay out numerous full grown men as he witnessed the night before. He guessed that made her more attractive. No matter, he'd see if he could meet up with her and occupy his time before everyone inevitably woke up. He dressed himself appropriately and headed to the top floor.

He opened the door to the large and expansive gym that he had visited the day before, albeit with a certain prismatic haired-girl that time. Now, he was trying to search the expansive yet empty gym for the certain pink-haired beauty that he had little opportunity to talk to recently. He didn't expect to see many, if any people here this early. Few have the willpower to get up merely to exercise. At first, there was no sign of Fluttershy in any of the main gym areas, even the track. It didn't take long for Helm to look into one of the Training Zone rooms and find his target. He quietly entered as to not disturb her.

Fluttershy had all her focus on the heavy bag hanging in front of her as she was panting; her eyes showing an insurmountable amount of stoic determination and cool-headedness… aside from the sweating. She had donned a more modest but form fitting sports top with appropriate elastic pants, on top of the black padded, fingerless gloves which covered her hands. He also noticed that her golden-aura wings were splayed out from her back… he had never seen that before in a fighting flight-adept, especially those that were in the guard… after all, the wings could be a grave weak point in battle. Before Helmuth could even make his presence known, Fluttershy struck the bag with force that even surprised him. She continued the flurry of punches, knees, elbows, and several other combinations with not perfect, but good finesse, letting out a grunt of exertion after each strike. Helmuth was noting that when she rapidly switched her position, Fluttershy would beat her wings once or twice with great force, allowing her to dash to the side rather quickly on her legs.

He had to admit, she looked absolutely stunning. However, Helmuth was quite surprised at her technique, especially at the certain combinations of combative strikes.

_These are 'Equus Regala' military target combinations… Luna has taught her well. _

He thought to himself before he decided to introduce his presence, hoping not to frighten her too much. Helm felt that there would be little way out of that stipulation.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully, but not overtly loud. Nevertheless, Fluttershy's body straightened out instantly with an audible 'eep!' followed by an adrenaline filled punch to the bag that shook it to its very stand. Fluttershy was panting heavily following the exertion and the startle when she turned around to meet her visitor.

"H-Helmuth?" She asked through her breaths, genuinely surprised to see him. She wiped the light layer of sweat off of her brow and eyes before turning to face him in full. He only nodded and smiled. He was quite awestricken with Fluttershy's unkempt form though. Seriously, there is something strangely attractive about girls working out. Especially one who sported natural definitive curves.

"I didn't expect anyone else to get up _that_ early," she mused out loud.

"Well, years in the Guard has me waking up around this time whether I like it or not. The question is, how long have _you_ been here?" he asked while walking towards her. Fluttershy thought for a moment.

"Well, I woke up at around six and came straight here."

"I guess you didn't have enough of the brawl last night," Helm playfully quipped. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle at that comment and pushed him back playfully as well.

"Either way, I see you're pretty proficient in _Equus Regala_. Luna has been training you well, so it seems," he commented. Fluttershy colored a bit at the compliment to her technique.

"You-You really think so?" she asked for reassurance. She hadn't stammered in quite a long time with her speech.

_Gettin' real tired of your shit, meekness._

"Indeed! Not perfect, but for one who has been learning for only a few months… well it seems you've got the gist of it," Helm replied. Fluttershy smiled once more before averting her gaze a bit. A silence evolved between the two of them, but he was quick to break it.

"So… umm, do you mind if I join you?"

"NO! *ahem* of course not! You can stay here if you want. I really don't mind," Fluttershy said, quickly correcting her overly excited response. He nodded in response with a smirk.

"Very well then. Wanna spar? I could also teach you a few things as well… that is if you want me to," he asked, letting his own shyness appear now.

"Umm, Sure!" Fluttershy responded, giving a smile back in return and more than happy to be able to spend time with him… alone nonetheless. With that, they moved to a more open area of the Training Zone, strapped some essential padding and mouth guards on, and got into a fighter stance.

"Alright then, Fluttershy… let's see what you've got!" Helm stated somewhat excitedly. Fluttershy nodded a bit nervously but held her stance nonetheless, both of them deciding on a 'submission' based game. He got closer to her and threw a punch, which Fluttershy diverted by pure instinct expertly. He then threw a combination of a jab, a cross, and an uppercut, which she deflected with three well placed inward defenses. Fluttershy then responded with a groin kick, but Helmuth deflected it by swiping his leg up and going for a counterattack with a reverse, her dodging that as well.

The two continued with their attacks, parries, and defenses nigh flawlessly for another two minutes. Then, Fluttershy caught his arm in a hold before manipulating his weight to flip him over. He let his body get flipped but landed on his feet perfectly, in perfect position directly adjacent to her. He extended his leg in a sweeping motion, expecting Fluttershy to either jump over his leg motion or retreat. Much to his surprise she launched herself to the side of him, beat her wings once, and found her position on his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck. She manipulated her weight and leaned backwards in between his legs, forcing his body to bend backwards very uncomfortably.

_Well, well… she's better than I thought. Luna really has done well. _

Helm would be damned if he went down that easily. He clenched his abdominal and back muscles as he was being forced backwards and stopped his descent with his hands. Utilizing the sudden stoppage, he flipped his body back on his feet and forced himself out of the vice of Fluttershy's legs.

_Thought the day would never come when I had to free myself from between a girl's legs. _

He oriented himself upright and threw a high stomping kick. Fluttershy merely stepped out of the way and countered with a roundhouse. Helm stepped back and deflected the kick, but Fluttershy anticipated this and used that momentum to launch her back leg into a reverse roundhouse. Helm narrowly missed being slugged in the side of the head with her heel and decided to go on the counter offensive. He grabbed her neck in a side choke-hold, along with restraining her left arm and her right leg; more attempting to see if she could defend against it. The moment she felt her neck being constricted against his forearm and bicep, Fluttershy panicked for the first time in a long while.

_What do I do?!_

Helmuth capitalized on her shock, realizing that she didn't know how to defend, and forced her (tenderly) to the ground on her stomach, pinning her with his palm on the side of her face, his other palm on her middle back on a pressure point by her wings, and his knee on her calves. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous from having the beautiful girl trapped under him. Fluttershy knew she was done, and she inwardly cursed herself again, tapping out.

Submission.

Helm released her from the pinning and helped her up like the gentleman he was trying to so be. Both of them had worked up quite a bit of a sweat from the sparring match and were panting quite profusely. Needless to say, Helm was very impressed. She had done well, and he had a blast. On Fluttershy's part, she looked back at him with a nice smile on her face, an open-mouthed one due to the fact that she was breathing pretty heavily.

"Nice work there! That… was a lot of fun!" he exclaimed, patting her shoulder a few times in a show of sportsmanship and friendship. Fluttershy giggled a bit as a response. She didn't know why she did that, to be completely honest.

"T-Thanks! You kinda caught me off guard with the choke hold," she admitted.

"Don't worry about it, Fluttershy. We can rectify that right now! Let's show you how to break and counter a choke hold," he exclaimed. Fluttershy beamed slightly. He motioned her closer to him and gave his instructions.

"Alright, from behind me to my left, grab me in the choke hold as I did you," he said. Fluttershy did as she was instructed, albeit she hesitated a bit, but nevertheless, she wrapped her right arm around his neck and clenched it between her forearm and bicep gingerly.

"You don't have to be delicate with me, Fluttershy. Go ahead and really put me in a choke hold!" he playfully ordered. Fluttershy smiled lightly and did as she was told. She felt him tense up more, so she knew that she was doing this right.

"Alright… that's good! Now when this is initiated…" he began through more labored speaking. Helm brought his right hand up to Fluttershy's thumb by her fist on his neck while readying his left hand.

"Pluck the hold with your right while simultaneously using your left hand to…" Helm plucked her fist from his neck rather easily (which surprised Fluttershy). He then brought his left hand down hard, but stopped right before he would have hit her in the crotch. He wouldn't dare touch her there.

"Bring the left hand down to your adversary's crotch, hard," he explained again. Fluttershy inwardly cringed at that thought.

"Then, wrap your left arm around their neck and put your hand over their head, ideally, insert your fingers into their eyes, like so… and pull back." He performed just that, albeit without the eye trick. Fluttershy found herself involuntarily being bent backwards toward his knee. He stopped and held her there. Their gazes met each other in the awkward position, but the two felt rather… compelled to hold each other's stare. Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at him, and he did the same to her. Damn, it was starting to get hot in the room again.

"Then, y-you'd counter attack their face all the way down to the floor…" he added somewhat nervously, but still never averting his gaze from hers. Eventually, all he could do is grin back at her. By instinct, Fluttershy repositioned her arms and hands behind his back and just held him there… thoroughly enjoying herself… especially since his knee was brushed up against a rather sensitive spot on her back by her wings (which sent tingles down her spine). She had never been this forward with anyone, but she had no qualms with tightening her grip on him in the questionable position. Right as she initiated pulling him closer to her… and him her…

***ahem***

The two of them gasped out audibly and fell to the floor, Helm falling on top of Fluttershy. The two looked at each other, blushed heavily, and quickly got off the floor, righting themselves, and turning to face their intruder: The Lunar Princess, clad in her own sports top and leggings. She had a brow raised and a shit eating grin on her face.

"Gee, I hope I was not… _interrupting_ anything?" Luna asked innocently.

"Ummm… not really no," Helmuth replied. Fluttershy seemed in no position to speak, considering she was burning up from embarrassment. Luna held Helm's gaze for a while before she shrugged it off with a playful smirk.

"Very well then! Either way, I hope you two weren't planning on ending your training sessions so soon because…" Luna commented, dropping her speech off suspiciously at the end. She then cracked the knuckles on both of her hands before entering into her fighting stance in front of the two.

"… I need to brush up a bit myself. Let's practice: You two against me, full submission."

The two only gave each other a fearful gaze before gulping in anticipation. Reluctantly, the two got into their own unique fighting stances.

* * *

Luna threw the front door open into their suite, strolling in happily while cracking her knuckles again.

"I have to say, guys… that was pretty fun. We should do that again!" Luna exclaimed playfully, clearly happy right now. Fluttershy and Helm followed her inside, each grabbing onto parts of their bodies where they were extraordinarily sore. They had clearly lost to Luna.

"Shut up, Luna… you didn't have to kick our asses _that _hard," Helmuth quipped, earning a raspberry from Luna.

"Well, if you two are sore due to getting beaten up from last night, then that only means you're slacking. It is necessary to whip you back into shape!" Luna replied before strolling into her room. Fluttershy walked up besides Helmuth:

"I'm gonna go clean up and lie down… again," she stated softly, wincing in pain. In boldness that even surprised her, she leaned up and hugged him around his neck, pulling his cheek into hers and involuntarily putting smiles on both of their faces.

"Thanks again, Helm," she said once more before releasing him and walking into her own room. He couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. However, he felt that he wasn't alone in the room. He turned to his left and found Pinkie up and about baking something else. Granted it was about nine in the morning but he really didn't notice. What he did notice was the bubbly girl in a rather loose tank top and shorts, providing more than ample eye candy. Part of him told himself that this was really wrong, to switch immediately from eyeing one girl intensely to the next.

"Heya, Helmie! Wanna help me cook and bake? I've got a real treat for ya!" Pinkie shouted out playfully, giggling heartily too at her little pun. Helm felt that he didn't really have a choice in the matter, but nevertheless he really felt that he wouldn't be able to say no anyway. He nodded with a smile and walked to join her in the kitchen.

_Okay, I can live with this. Sore from kicking ass and then getting my ass kicked… again. A little assistance with cooking is a nice break. I could sure use one. _

However, ever the mischievous one, Pinkie _always_ has something _fun _planned.

* * *

**A/N: Of course, Pinkie. What the hell do you have planned? Hopefully nothing too terrible or raunchy... oh who am I kidding?**

**OH! Remember, FEEL FREE TO SUBMIT QUESTIONS AND/OR COMMENTS FOR _POLITICAL FAN-MAIL_. THEY WILL BE TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT _ANYTIME_. **


	18. Cooking With Pinkie

**A/N: Alright, it's about time I got this out!**

**~Responses to Reviews~**

**(High Roller): Well, you're about to find out in Pinkie's case, even what they'd be doing as an activity was mentioned. However, what she does to the poor dude is another. And don't worry, you'll see ;D**

**(Dragon'z Wrath): Haha I _knew_ you'd enjoy that chapter! You're still rooting for them, I know. By the way I already know who 'wins' so to speak, but it's not the destination, it's the journey. And your question for fanmail... seriously brah? Oh lord I don't know how the girls are gonna take _that_. **

**(RD-loves-RA): Haha you'd be right... well in his case... at first... maybe... lol anyway, i already talked to you about your question, so nothing new there. **

**(KingTobi): Hey, they all gotta have the spotlight at least once to make an even playing field. **

**(NightfallTheDragon): Haha glad you enjoyed the chapter! And nice question, i'll be taking that down for sure!**

**(starmaker12): Hey there! Well, thank you very much, and it means a lot that you say that, seriously. And don't worry, you'll definitely be getting more chapters and the shenanigans for his his heart will continue! In terms of Season 3 continuity lines, to play it safe, just note the Crystal Empire and... that's it. **

**Alright, that does it for the reviews. Also, starmaker12 up there brought up a good point: Any Season 3 stuff in here? **

**Answer: Yes, but only really the Crystal Empire and mainly it's return/existence. Treat as if the incident already happened and the empire thrives happily right now. **

**And now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Cooking with Pinkie

Pinkie was a silly girl; that much was rather apparent. From the time she received her cutie mark, she had always been the happy-go-lucky, physics defying, party maniac, silly girl. But in the end, was that a bad thing? Of course, her immediate friends would all unanimously agree that it wasn't at all, even though sometimes her eccentricity could get in the way. Pinkie Pie knew when to be serious though, and she essentially milked what she was able to, given the situation. However, as Pinkie grew up and matured, her personality did little to change, save for the age group she pandered to with her silliness. Naturally, her body filled out as well, despite the gargantuan amount of sweets she was known to consume. Of course, for many guys she had come to know, they were immediately able to overlook her quirks after they _looked over_ her.

Pinkie Pie may have been silly and over-the-top with her personality, but what she was not (many made this mistake and paid dearly for it), was naïve, nor stupid. She knew she was attractive… beautiful at that; not that she cared what other people thought of her anyway, and that is what also made her even more attractive: She simply gave _zero_ fucks. You cannot legally, in accordance with international law, divide by the number of fucks she gave. Naturally, it would come as no surprise that she would have a little… _experience_, for lack of better words. Was she loose? Not in the _slightest_. She had had about three boyfriends in her notable past, to which she had been moderately intimate with two of them. Either way, when she was able, she was enormously successful at flirting. She never acted too terribly around those whom she would have met moments ago (aside from her usual bubbliness), but if she was legitimately _interested_ in someone, then the game changed a bit. She was no fool, and she knew what guys enjoyed in terms of what they could observe.

Her flirtatious behavior ranged from mere overindulgence in conversation and subtle contact to full blown provocative movements and sultry gestures… 'flirting,' as previously stated, and by the Elements she was good at it… _very_ good. Unfortunately, Helmuth had no prior knowledge insofar as to how good she actually was.

"Alright, Pinkie… what sort of foods are we gonna make this morning?" Helm asked curiously while grabbing a glass of water. Pinkie beamed:

"Ooh! All _sorts_ of goodies and treats! Cupcakes, pancakes, donuts… cream pies…" she listed, adding odd inflection to the last word. Helm choked on his water almost violently.

"I'm… what was the last one?" he asked. Pinkie giggled.

"Donuts, silly! Now, I'll be back in a jiffy. Gotta change into something more 'bake-alicious!" she shouted before zipping off to her room, still giggling. Helm watched her go with his jaw slightly slacked. He then shook himself out of the stupor and silently wondered where the others were. Probably doing their own things and/or still sleeping from last night. He was getting that apprehensive feeling again with a bunch of thoughts running through his head, but he really had little right to be. He did feel that he owed Pinkie a chance in spending some quality time together, even if she may be a bit more… forward.

Soon enough, Pinkie returned with a few other materials in her hands, also being adorned with what looked like an apron. Suitable attire indeed. As she passed by him she bumped him in his posterior with her own hip. He couldn't help but giggle a bit as well… her laughter was contagious! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all… That was until she set things on the counter and he caught a glimpse at her back side. Where the apron was tied, her back was completely bare, save for the short shorts she was wearing and the back harness of what looked like a _very_ pink bra. His eyes were immediately drawn to that as well as the rather profound lower back dimples she had.

_You… you're kidding me… this is uncanny_

Pinkie had happened to glance back right as he turned away, lowering her eyelids half way and smugly grinning.

"Alrighty! Helmie, can you mix the preliminary ingredients into the large mixing bowl, we're gonna start with the cupcakes first! I'll prepare the frosting!" she said hyperactively. He did as he was told, following her close instruction, and mixed what he was able to as perfect precision as he could muster. He had to admit, the small noises, combined with the casual conversation with Pinkie and the overall act made this experience rather relaxing at this point.

_Maybe I should take up cooking…_

"Frosting's done!" Pinkie had shouted, dragging him out of his thoughts. She had stuffed the batch of frosting into one of those bag-like frosting dispensers that was used for decorating cakes.

"Awesome! What flavor is it?" Helm asked. Pinkie then turned around and presented him the end of the dispenser.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" she asked in a bedroom voice and lowering her eyelids once more. Not hearing any objection from him, she moved closer and pressed him up against the counter, pressing her body into him. She then squeezed a little bit on her finger and presented that to his mouth, their gazes never leaving each other. He gulped in nervousness as her finger laced with frosting prodded entrance into his mouth.

_Keep it together, Helm… Oh who am I kidding, this is kinda hot, I guess_

He accepted the gift nigh reluctantly and savored the taste of the frosting on her finger. Pinkie felt the need to giggle in a sign of approval. After a couple of seconds, she withdrew her finger.

"V-Vanilla …" he commented. Pinkie beamed.

"Yupperooni!" Pinkie exclaimed, removing her weight from his own. She then stared at the dispenser for a bit, contemplating if she wanted a taste. Deciding yes, she lifted the frosting dispenser up to her mouth and was sure to squeeze a bit, opening her mouth more than what was necessary, shooting a subtle gaze at Helm. Now, Helm may not have been the brightest when reading women, but he was more than sure that she was just trying to get him flustered… yet he found himself unable to look away.

_Why me…?_

When Pinkie was sure that he had his attention, she 'accidentally' squeezed too tight, suddenly expelling a sizeable amount of frosting into her mouth as well as on her lips and chin… she even had the _audacity_ to giggle innocently.

"I guess I don't know my own strength!" she said, still gazing at him with bedroom eyes. In Helmuth's case, 'brain . exe ' had failed miserably and he was still trying to comprehend the sight in front of him. Eventually, his mind was working once more… but under major pressure. The temperature in the room was increasing yet again, his clothes felt tighter, and his brain function was limited due to blood rushing elsewhere involuntarily. The average guy would have probably jumped the girl already.

_Deep breaths… keep it together. _

"Alright! These are going in the oven, so we'll work on the donuts. You wanna put the icing on 'em?" Pinkie asked suddenly, drawing him out of his stupor.

"Do I want to wah?" he asked her to repeat.

"Do you want to ice my donuts?" she asked innocently. Helmuth, in all honesty, didn't have the willpower to react anymore since most of it was being used to prevent further embarrassment on his part.

_Know what? I'll just play along. Not much else I can do. Let's see where this leads._

"Oh you know it," he replied with a slightly playful inflection in his voice. His problem was not with speaking with women, but rather dealing with those who were relatively more forward than what may have been considered socially acceptable. Nothing wrong with flirting, right?

Pinkie giggled back and slapped him playfully on his shoulder as if 'scolding' him for his comment. He then brought his hand up to his chest and gasped, feigning being insulted.

"What's wrong? Can't take what you dish out?" he playfully quipped. Pinkie feigned innocence as well.

"What did I ever do to you, Helmie?" she also had the lady-balls to bat her eyelashes while turning around to mix some ingredients, giving him more than another eyeful of her backside. Was this quickly becoming a 'fluster' match?

"You're trying to tease the living hell out of me!" he said with an accusing finger pointing towards her, but of course he never raised his voice to an offending level. After all, this was all in play. Pinkie turned around with a smug smile.

"_Trying_?" she said with incredulous inflection in her usual bubbly voice. Helm opened his mouth and held his finger out in an attempt to retort but suddenly realized he couldn't come back to that. Pinkie capitalized on this immediately.

"What's wrong Helmie? Cat got your tongue? Well… if you think about it we could make that true right now…" she asked pensively, putting her finger to her chin and looking up in thought. Helm got the insinuation _immediately_ and couldn't help but color slightly. He had to hold the urge to laugh as well.

"Silly billy… don't lie to yourself," her voice then took on a more playfully malicious tone. "That just means you liked it!"

"Um… uh… well that's… eh," he attempted to say a coherent sentence while he tugged at his shirt collar.

He couldn't come back to that either. He loved it. Well, he _wanted_ to love it in his own mind. His mind was saying that this was wrong but his body was saying "wreck that ass." Pinkie giggled once more, as if she could read his mind, before sauntering over to him, putting extra emphasis on her hips as she walked. Once again, he found himself not able to speak, nor turn away.

"You know, Helm, the other girls tell me I'm a teasie-butt… but that's only with people I like and mainly just to grab their attention. I only just met you yesterday but I already know that you're wonderful. You're caring, strong, smart, bold, and a sexy-sexy-pants… the other girls agree and even Luna has commented once or twice about you. What's there not to like?" she explained as she reached him, her arms in front of her and connected at the hands, amplifying her chest area. Helmuth was processing all this information, but he still didn't like being lavished with this attention, even if it was every guy's dream.

"Also… personally," she continued, albeit accompanying her words with the action of hugging his torso vertically, her breasts squeezing themselves into his right arm. He stiffened at that action… probably in more ways than one. She leaned her mouth under his ear.

"…I have a soft spot for men in uniform. You can take that statement however you want…" she whispered and left plenty of room for innuendo while breathing heavily in his ear.

_Oh god…_

Pinkie then just burst out laughing, easing the situation a bit.

"Oh Helmie, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable it's just… you're too fun to flirt with because you're too much of a riggy rigid pants! Loosen up a bit!" She then held her arms open as if expecting something. Helmuth looked questioningly, his brain function still slowly returning to him.

"Wah?"

"Well, come on! Gimme a hug, silly!" she said, offering a gesture of 'peace.' He laughed lightly before returning her embrace heartily, realizing that he had been played… somewhat. Not that he was complaining… it was merely the exposure that was truly uncomfortable. Pinkie giggled again… there's a pattern that when she laughs, something goes wrong.

"You're doing it wrong! The hand goes here!" Pinkie announced as she moved one of Helm's hands from her lower back to her ass, making sure he groped it well. His eyes widened at the new sensation, an another million thoughts were running through his head:

_Why did she do this?_

_How did she easily break my resolve?_

_Why is my hand still on her ass?_

_Why does it feel so firm and set, yet nice and squishy? _

_Why did I just say that in my mind?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Pinkie busted out laughing again. He had to admit that he enjoyed the 'experience,' although he'd much prefer a more subtle approach. No matter. What was done is done, and nothing was ruined as a result, so, he felt the need to laugh at the situation as well. After they died down to giggles, the two realized that they were still ensnared in a hug. With all being quiet, Helmuth took time to actually look at the girl that he had his arms around right now: Indeed, _more_ than the average girl to handle with her, but even so. She was gorgeous in her own rite, and who doesn't like a girl who can cook? Pinkie herself had calmed down and happily looked up at the Royal Guard with a grin. She then rested her head on his chest as she used some momentum to rock them back and forth.

"You're a good sport and a wonderful guy… and thanks for putting up with me. Well, my overall personality and not just the flirting. Many find it off-putting. So once again, Helmie…" Pinkie began before she planted a couple-second kiss on his cheek, causing him to once again widen his eyes and color… jeez it was like he was a child again in elementary when girls had cooties. Pinkie then hugged him once more.

"… thanks a bunch! Now, the cupcakes are done. Help me get them out and put the donuts in," she said as she removed herself from him and went to the oven, reverting back to her chipper self without going over-the-top. Helm silently chuckled at her antics.

"Right behind ya," he commented. And so the two continued fixing up the treats and having pleasant conversation along the way, not to mention a few 'accidents,' with frosting, icing, and what not that lead to messes being made as well as a few other lewd gestures. Soon enough, their work was done and the kitchen was cleaned. Pinkie went her own way, telling him that she needed to properly dress herself for the day and took off the apron as she disappeared, giving poor Helm, one again, even more of an eyeful of nice candy. Before he could disappear and do whatever, a lovely voice caught him in the living room:

"Hey there, Darling!" the ever beautiful Rarity called out. Helm turned around to meet the pajama-clad fashionista face to face.

"Good morning, Rarity!" he replied, happy to see another face.

"Likewise to you as well, Helm, but I'll get straight to the point. I was reading up on some other things to do and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to a late night at the Swing Club tomorrow night. They're having a live band perform and it would be most lovely to have some company. The type of music isn't the other girls' style and Luna has diplomatic work to do tomorrow as well… so… would you be up to it?" she asked, batting her eyelashes effectively. Seriously, who could say 'no' to that face… or that body, sheesh. Regardless, Helm liked swing style music and was a night person as well. Why the hell not?

"Sure! I'd be more than happy to! Just give me the rest of the details whenever you feel like it."

"Of course, handsome. Now, I believe Luna has some relaxing things planned today so you might want to go clean yourself up, I as well."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Very well then. I'll see you in a little bit, and I look forward to tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"Indeed. I look forward to it as well! Ta ta!" she said over her shoulder with a wave as she sauntered away. Helmuth let out a large sigh and trekked back to his room, deciding a shower would be more than ideal right now.

He passed by Luna who was sitting in a lotus position on her bed, reviewing some royal documents. She looked up over the brim of the papers and locked eyes with Helm… it was inherently clear that she heard the commotion in the kitchen.

"Shut up, Luna," Helm said without giving it a second thought. Luna only smiled and chuckled through her breath.

"Was not going to say anything," she replied with an amused smile on her face, turning back to her papers and writing something down.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure I'll hear from you later. I always do. Now, I'm going in the shower," Helm said while taking his shirt off and tossing it to his bed. Luna nodded without looking up from her papers as he entered the bathroom and locked the door. He turned the water dial nice and hot and allowed the amply tempered water to purify his epidermis, cleansing it thoroughly. He let out a large exhale, signifying his comfort. He opened his teal eyes and oddly looked at his hand, curling some of his fingers before a thought entered his head… and he muttered only one thing under his breath:

"_That… ASS!_"

* * *

**A/N: Remember, Questions may be submitted at any time! **

**Cheers! :)**


	19. Political Fan-Mail 2

The setting is different from last time. The entire gang is relaxing peacefully on what looks like a grassy hill. Food is in random places, blankets are being laid on, and conversation is quite pleasant, especially on this temperate and sunny day. Something stirs Luna from her conversation with Applejack as she looks at the new intrusion:

"Well hello there, everyone! I'm very pleased you could all join us again on the next installment of _Political Fan-mail_, with me, Princess Luna, Celestia,"

"Good afternoon!"

"Our amazing friends, the Elements,"

"Hi again!"

"Howdy!"

"Good to see you, darlings!"

"Whatsup?!"

"Hi there…"

"Heya!"

"Windfire and Helmuth,"

They gave curt and polite nods.

"And of course, Seafire," Luna smiled more at his mention.

"Hey there, everyone."

Luna nodded to the group before she continued:

"Excellent! Now, we've received more questions than last time, but we've now actually had to pick and choose rather than just taking them all, mostly due to time constraints and more important matters at hand, so apologies if yours gets passed over! Our slave writer finally got his shit together… something with him about 'impending final examinations.' Someone's priorities are out of order! So, without further ado, let us begin," she said, shifting a stack of letters in front of her. She picked up the first one:

"Our first letter comes from RD-loves-RA from Fanfiction, addressed to… Twilight _and_ Rainbow Dash!" Luna exclaimed. The bookworm and athlete switched positions and sat next to each other, eagerly waiting for what was to be asked.

"And he writes," she began to read:

"_For Twilight and Rainbow Dash, _

_You two have an interesting relationship with one another. Have you ever considered getting to know each other better? Wink Wink." _

Applejack was taking a drink and began coughing violently with a snicker. Twilight rolled her eyes and was about to answer before she felt hot breath on her ear… and she heard deep and sensual breathing.

"Ummm… Dashie?" she asked, looking at her through the corner of her eyes. She was indeed breathing sensually on her.

"Twily… if we do 'get to know' each other better, your anus will _never_ be the same…" Dash said with a deep but sultry voice. Pinkie doubled over in laughter and all the men had the same reaction: they recoiled as their eyes became wide. This caused Luna and Celestia to start laughing.

Not one to be outdone, Twilight turned slowly to her with pure innocence in her eyes and a fake blush:

"But… I poop from there…?"

"**AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Celestia lost her shit and doubled over, clutching her stomach and sides. Luna was laughing too, but when she saw her sister literally die of a heart attack, that got her started as well, and she went to help her sister up.

Ignoring the others, Rainbow Dash sighed once more before sensually clutching Twilight's face in her hands. She gingerly rubbed her cheek and their eyes became half lidded… then Dash closed the distance between their faces, with no objection from Twilight…

"What… the hell?" Helmuth asked out loud. All the men had their eyes widened, and the rest of the girls were watching with enormous curiosity. Even Celestia and Luna were watching the display, having calmed down.

Before the two's lips met, Dash diverted her mouth to her ear and whispered:

"I know…" and licked her lips.

Everyone busted out laughing or had their mouths hanging open. Twilight and Rainbow Dash hugged each other and were literally crying from laughter at their own display. Luna was coughing from giggling so much but she finally regained her composure and she returned to her seat on the blanket.

"Well… I think that should give you an accurate gauge on their relationship. Hope that helped!" Luna said as she burned up the letter. She then picked up the next one:

"Our next letter comes from Hellpony of Fimfiction, addressed to… Pinkie Pie!"

"Yupeee!" Pinkie bounced and sat down in a more comfortable position.

"And he writes:"

"_Dear Pinkie, _

_Has Twilight made any gains in understanding your Pinkie Sense?" _

All eyes turned to Pinkie and Twilight.

"Nope Nope!" Pinkie shouted out confidently and with a beaming smile. Twilight only sighed.

"It's like trying to predict a damn earthquake. I've tried everything too! Magical diagnostics all read inconclusive, as well as the kinetic field around her is completely distorted. Any mathematical equation I derive blows up at zero, not to mention violates all laws of mathematics when I try to work with it. I've given up… seriously," she explained in a somewhat frustrated manner.

"It's like trying to understand women…" Windfire quipped. Seafire had to work extremely hard to stifle laughter. Helmuth, however didn't attempt to cover it in the slightest.

"HehehehahahahHAHAHA!" he buried his forehead in his palm and just shook it in disbelief. Pinkie and Rainbow couldn't help but have a laugh at that as well.

"You're a comedian, you know that?" Celestia said with playful malice.

"Hey, I try!"

"Our next letter comes from NightfallTheDragon of Fanfiction, addressed to myself, Fluttershy, and Helmuth, and he writes:"

"_To Luna, Fluttershy, and Helmuth, _

_Weren't those some wrestling moves you used from our world, mainly the choke hold? Also, when did the fighting arts have to be used in yours? I'm sure Luna and Celestia have mastered every art." _

"Interesting question!" Luna exclaimed and looked to the others, who subtly told her to take the explanation, which she was perfectly fine with.

"Well, I personally never used a choke hold, as it's a terrible fighting move and one of the worst things you can actually do. However, Helm used a choke hold to demonstrate a defensive maneuver for Fluttershy. Any art you can imagine usually has universal components to it, and a choke hold is a rather instinctual one, albeit a stupid one. However…"

She shifted through some other papers to read something:

"I believe the actual art that we use, which we know as _Equus Regalia_, translates roughly to you as the art of… _Krav Maga_, if my research proves me correct. Also, martial arts have been prevalent for us since the dawn of Equestria itself. As for Tia and I mastering every art, no. We have our own styles. I prefer the aggressive and explosive counter-attack style of _Equus Regalia_, but Tia prefers more submission holds and grappling of _Celtias Mond_. If you remember from our rematch, we have rather different fighting styles," she concluded before burning up the letter.

"Our next one comes from Cyrogenical from Fimfiction, addressed to me, and he writes:"

"_Dear Luna, _

_How many ponies have you been romantically engaged with, in marriage?" _

Seafire raised his eyebrow in an odd fashion, as did everyone else. Luna looked up with a deadpanned expression.

"By _ponies_ I'm going to assume you meant _people_, since I have not had any relations with a pony. To answer your question, believe it or not, none. I've had a couple of suitors and platonic 'consorts,' so to speak, but in the end they were all of the 'dickwheel' variety, only after political status or wealth."

"Hmph. Interesting… I never knew that," Seafire mused out loud, thinking to himself. She looked back to him with an incredulous stare.

"You do know how old I actually am, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes, I know. Still weird to think of you in terms of total age though… not off putting but still an odd concept to wrap one's head around," he commented.

"Luna, you were about twenty or so when you got banished," Helmuth commented with a particular edge to his words.

"Hey, courting was really different back then, alright?!" she spouted back. He held up his hands defensively but with a childish grin on his face.

"Just sayin'…"

"Twenty-something year old guy, and thousand plus year old Princess. I get the feeling there's some really weird porn out there about this," Rainbow Dash thought out loud. There were multiple groans of disappointment and mutterings under breaths from the girls. Celestia started giggling and the guys laughed heartily.

"Only you would think that, Rainbow Dash," Rarity commented.

"EEEEEhhrmmm… yeah about that," Windfire piped up jokingly. Luna facepalmed and others joined in on the laughter.

"There you have it, though," Luna concluded before burning up the letter and retrieving the next one.

"Our next one comes from Bearcenter of Fanfiction, and is addressed to… All of us! This was a rather long, but still very interesting question, or seeking of opinion, rather, so we truncated the length. He writes:

"_To everyone, _

_What are your views on firearms? Good or bad? Tool or weapon? Dangerous in general, or only in the wrong hands?"_

"Huh… that is a good point to bring up," Twilight mused. Everyone else had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Indeed it is. Tia, care to take this one first?" Luna asked. Celestia nodded.

"Very well. If I'm not mistaken, certain countries have a law that grants its citizens the right to bear firearms. For Equestria, it's a bit different. You see, the evolution of magic pretty much took care of the need for domestic self-defense, as well as magic based martial arts. We've pushed out propositions and asked the nation if they would like to legally own weapons, and even though it had support, it always fell through with the required signatures for us to take a look at it, and no resistance has been seen as a result. As for firearms being in the wrong hands, we have very strict coding for our weapons, not to mention the numerous weapons inspections that we implement for the military. As a result, we've not had an accident of weapons going missing in a long, long time. That's only on our side, though. Could other weapons be smuggled in from other nations to aid crime elements? Probably, and border security can only be so tight."

"Indeed! Nevertheless, there are numerous ranges around the nation that can be visited for competitive and recreational shooting. One is able to rent weapons and ammunition for cheap and enjoy their time in a heavily supervised environment. We've had very few accidents as a result and the overall populace is happy. We may have an implementation in gun legislation later, but so far, the public feels that it is not needed. Hope this helps! And thanks for the thought provoking question!" Luna finished as she burned up the letter.

"Our last letter comes from Neon9745 of Fanfiction, and he addresses this letter to Celestia," Luna said. Tia straightened herself out in preparation.

"And he writes:"

"_To Celestia, _

_What's with you and cake?" _

"Oh Jesus Christ…" Windfire muttered under his breath and shook his head.

"Who?" Helmuth asked. However, before he could get a response, all eyes turned to Celestia, who had another deadpanned expression on her face.

"Seriously?"

"S-Seriously…" Luna confirmed, bringing a hand up to her mouth to try and control her snickering.

"You know what?! Cake is AMAZING, alright?! Cake is absolutely glorious! Apparently it's a crime to have cake now, as a princess. So, as some of my younger subjects say:" Celestia began, her white aura wings forming out of her back.

'Fuck this gay earth,'" she ended as she fluttered away and took off into the sky, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Celestia, wait up!" Windfire called out, summoning his own green-aura wings and taking off after her. Luna couldn't help but start laughing at the whole ordeal… someone just called her sister out on cake and she was loving it.

"Heh… well, I guess that is a good time to leave off. Well, we thank you all for enduring us and submitting your questions. It's always a delight to hear from the fans themselves. Hope you enjoyed our time here as much as we did! Now remember, questions can be submitted at any time and will, hopefully, be read in the next installment of _Political Fan-mail_. Until then, have a pleasant day/night, and the next 'actual' chapter of our adventures will be out TOMORROW. Bye, everyone!"

Luna waved, as did the others, concluding the meeting as the area flashed in a bright light before fading to blackness.


	20. Equilibrium

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I'm not answering reviews this time. You all broke the record for reviews last chapter and I don't feel like picking lol. Either way, thank you all for your input, and I appreciate it wholeheartedly. It's been a while, so let's just get on with the story. Hopefully this chapter will be pretty good, but it seems like Chapter 16 with Pinkie takes the cake xD**

* * *

Chapter 17: Equilibrium

Helmuth opened the door to the bathroom and exited, clad in only a towel draped across his lower torso; steam following his leave after his more than relaxing shower. As he entered the room he spied Luna with her back to him, tying the knot of a bathing suit top before turning back towards him and exposing her frontside to him, donned in said swimsuit. He merely walked to his bed without giving it a second thought and the same went for Luna. Knowing each other for years and having that close of a friendship for almost the same amount of time had somewhat of an effect on how they viewed one another. That wasn't to say that neither party found the other unappealing physically… that would be a rather gross omission of truth. Even when Luna was much more… rigid, with the tree appendage stuck up her anus, she admitted to herself (and it hurt to do so at the time) that Helm was very attractive. Windfire had a different sense of attractiveness to him, that couldn't be denied, but it was one that was not entirely suited to her. Obviously, Celestia found solace in him.

But no, Luna had very much come to terms with that fact that PFC Nightwing more than easy on the eyes. Helmuth had also admitted that Luna was "one of the most beautiful girls he had laid eyes on; Equestria's hidden treasure." He was always the genuine charmer and when they had discussed this as friends her heart essentially melted. Was it conceivable that their chance 'partnership,' as Princess and Guard could have evolved into something more? Without certain restrictions, it was actually almost inevitable! There was no legislation that had forbid any open relationship between Princess and Guard, but her royal duties, especially after her return from banishment, were enormous. Getting back into the swing of things in terms of being a dutiful Princess took a massive toll on her, and she couldn't even hope to forge a true and _healthy_ (that was the key word), relationship. Besides, in her current, 'non-updated' post-return state, it was hard enough for Luna to make friends, let alone muster the courage to pursue something with more depth.

That split second 'encounter' just now, out of the shower, got him to remember the first time Luna actually caught him passively checking her out, not in a sexual way but more so in the sense of "admiring beauty," as he put it. In all honesty, even in her current mindset, Luna would have happily accepted either reasoning:

* * *

_***Canterlot Castle, Lunar Quadrant, ~5 years prior***_

_Private Helmuth Nightwing stood patiently outside the Grand Meeting Hall, adorned proudly in his Lunar Uniform. It had been a good six months since his chance placement as a Personal Guard to the Lunar Princess, and contrary to expectations, he had already become decent friends with Luna. She had ordered him to drop formalities with her and had been treating him and his partner (as well as now best friend), Windfire, more like actual friends than Guards… albeit in her own sometimes 'awkward' way of being friends. He understood, and it was tough for her to not seem like a heartless wench, but she was getting the hang of it. He couldn't be happier. _

_His thoughts were interrupted when the large doors opened slightly, Princess Luna exiting and clad in her usual royal regalia. She had an exhausted/irritated look on her face, but it brightened considerably when she found him waiting there for her. Windfire was off on personal leave at the time, so it was just him there. _

"_Helmuth… it doth be a pleasure to see a friendly face again," she addressed him kindly, her diction still not entirely up to modern standards, but that's what made her unique. He didn't mind in the slightest. _

"_Likewise, Luna. How was co-court?" he asked, inquiring about her day. Luna rolled her eyes. _

"_Ugh… remind me not. Come. Walk with me," Luna said, starting towards her room and beckoning him to fall into step with her. He complied immediately. _

"_Thou wouldst not believe the nerve that our own subjects may possess… most notably the nobles! As if they have the slightest inclination as to what is inherently necessary for a ruler to possess in order to successfully govern a nation! My word, Helm, it is of no…" Luna continued to talk to him animatedly about her time in court. He didn't mind at all, for he himself was usually of fewer words. He enjoyed listening to the plethora of stories and what not that he had the pleasure of hearing straight from Luna's mouth. Nevertheless, he was also genuinely interested about her day, and he would respond accordingly, always asking questions and offering input. After a while though, conversation died down a bit and the two shared a few moments glance at each other. They both grinned before turning forward once more. _

_Soon enough, the two reached her quarters. _

"_Come in. I wish thou to keep me company," she said, leaving the door open for him. She sauntered off towards her bed and he took up residence in one of the many armchairs that her room sported. Helmuth was always essentially ordered to make himself comfortable when in her quarters, so he started doing so without word from Luna, much to her delight. _

"_You look absolutely exhausted, Luna!" he commented with a playful edge to his words, noticing that she was slumping a bit as she walked. Luna chuckled under her breath as she removed her tiara and set it on a marble bust. _

"_Thou hast amazing attributes in the art of observation. Pray tell, is that how you achieved rank in the Guard?" she quipped over her shoulder, grinning at him. Ouch indeed, but they traded banter like this more often than not. _

"_Well, partially, yes," he came back. Luna giggled as she started unzipping the rear of her dress. This wasn't an uncommon sight for Helm, although it took some enormous getting used to, especially from one as rigid as Luna. Granted, she wouldn't bare herself nude to him, but still…_

_Ultimately it was a sign of trust from her to him. However recently, his passing glances at her were bordering on the lines of small stares. Luna tossed her dress aside; leaving her in what looked like a full torso-underwear like thing… it bore resemblance to a corset that covered everything necessary. It wasn't anything enormously revealing in the slightest, unlike modern underwear which was inherently two-pieced, but it still provided ample view of her lower backside. This was one of those times where he let his eyes wander, unrestricted by his common sense and clouded by subconscious bravery. _

_Luna sensed some eyes on her and she turned around. Their eyes locked at that instant and the blood from his face drained. Luna wore a stoic expression (underneath, however, she was blushing like crazy) but after several tense moments of what seemed like several lifetimes, it softened into a raised eyebrow with a grin. _

"_Admiring thy Princess?" _

"_Oh my god… I'm sorry Luna!" Helm apologized as he averted his eyes, his face becoming very red. Luna could only laugh out loud… very hard. _

"_OH my… Helm… thy facial expression was most priceless!" _

_Even though he knew he wasn't in any kind of hot water, he was still not proud that he got caught eyeing her up. _

"_But really, there is no need to be embarrassed. Actually, I am quite flattered. And thou are quite easy on the eyes, thyself," she remarked, slipping on more casual wear and finally covering herself up. Helm was put at ease with her words, but nevertheless, his pride would carry that wound for ages to come. _

"_Still, it was inappropriate of me," he remarked. _

"_I do not believe so in the slightest! Now come, let us go to the training room. I have new magic defense for thee."_

* * *

***Present***

Helm was shaken from his remembrance when Luna addressed him:

"We're all going to relax by the enormous pool that this hotel sports. Also, make yourself somewhat presentable, we're going to have another guest arriving," she said as she put a cover-up on.

"Implying that I don't make myself presentable, taking up temporary residence with seven women," he replied sarcastically. She playfully socked him in the shoulder.

"You know what I mean, smartass," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. By the way, who is your 'guest,' if I may be so inclined as to inquire?"

"A good friend who happened to be in the area on break. It has been a while since I have seen her."

Both their thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the front door. The two then immediately heard a shrill of joy:

"OCTAVIA!" the voice of Pinkie screamed out and much giggling was heard afterwards. Luna smiled.

"And here she is. Come out when you dress yourself so you can meet her. I'll see you outside," she said before slipping out the bedroom door. Helmuth sighed before he dropped his towel and slipped on boxers and a bathing suit.

_Another girl. Celestia's, sake I'm going to fucking drown in estrogen. _

He was about to fit a shirt on when something else drew him (violently) out of his stupor:

"Hi there!"

To say that he jumped was an understatement:

"AAAHH!"

He turned around to be met with the tall and slender black-haired beauty, staring at him with brilliant violet eyes and a beaming smile on her face. She was wearing a short-sleeved grey shirt that had a picture of a musical sheet on it, as well as jean short-shorts. Luna could be seen leaning in the doorway snickering to herself with a shit-eating grin. There was no denying that the cellist was absolutely gorgeous.

"Umm… hey?" he replied still somewhat stunned. Octavia walked forward.

"I don't recall meeting you before, which is odd considering how long Luna says you've been with her. I'm Octavia, cellist for the Canterlot orchestra," she said politely; her voice sounded as refined as one of high class, yet soft and down to earth at the same time. It was rather soothing to hear, actually. She extended her arm in a greeting and offered him her hand. Helm took it, of course.

"Helmuth, Lunar Guard, and the pleasure is mine," he replied politely as well. It was about that time when he realized that he still didn't have his shirt on, and Octavia's eyes were (subtly) all over him. He exchanged a knowing glance with Luna, as well as a nigh instant mind chat:

"_YOU! What have you done?!" he asked accusingly. _

"_Something hilarious, actually," she replied with a mental smirk. _

"_I just contained the fire! Are you TRYING to disturb equilibrium?" _

"_Le Coltlier's principle at its finest, my dear Helmuth." _

He shook his head clear of thoughts.

"I apologize, Octavia. Lost my train of thought there," he said. She giggled.

"Not at all! It happens to me all the time! Shall we join the others and head on down to the recreation area?" she asked, following Luna out of the door.

"Uhhh… sure. I'll be out momentarily," he replied with some edge of uneasiness. Tavi nodded and left him alone. He put his shirt on before opening up another mindchat:

"_I just want you to know that I absolutely hate you right now," Helm said with an irritated tone. He could hear Luna's mental giggles. _

"_No you don't." _

"_Yeaaaah, I know." _

* * *

"And as you can see, gentlemen, the firms risk factor is relatively low should we decide to go ahead with the acquisition. I ran the numbers over four times and left a seventy-five page report on Silver's desk. If you want my personal opinion, green light the operation," the fair skinned, blue-haired (with a stripe of red) man said, concluding his presentation and smoothing his hair a bit. The others around the table looked on, clearly impressed with what they saw. One of the seated men stood up and gave a nice bout of applause, which the others around the table soon followed suit.

"Mr. Cyclone, excellent work!"

"Indeed, Seafire! I think you have us convinced!" another said, shaking the young man's hand. Others passed by and gave their approvals before leaving the meeting room.

"I certainly hope so, Dusk! It's been a hellish week, not to mention I couldn't take vacation time with my lovely girlfriend," he mused, spacing out slightly at Luna's thought. His coworker, supervisor, and friend chuckled lightly.

"Ah, yes, your _Princess_… literally," he joked. "I honestly don't know how you managed to snag the Princess of the Night and so quickly, nonetheless!"

"I ask myself the same question every day of my life. In fact, I think I'll take the rest of the day off and give her a magic call," he stated, making his way towards the exit of the room.

"Actually, Seafire, I have a proposition for you," Dusk said, adjusting his suit. Seafire stopped in his tracks and turned around with a curious expression on his face.

"I'm listening…"

"There's no doubt in my mind that this acquisition will be approved across the board. As a result, we're going to need someone to finalize preparations at our Las Pegasus branch in two days' time."

"Really now? And that's where Luna and everyone currently are…" he thought out loud once more. Dusk nodded.

"Precisely, my friend. I figured I'd ask you first to see if you were up to it. So, what do you say? I can have you flown out in the afternoon on Thursday. You'll be in Pegasus by three in the afternoon," he concluded his offer.

"You know, I think I'll skip on that call and make it as much of a surprise as I can… and you know I'll take any time to spend with her. Work related or not. Done and done," Seafire said with a determined grin, shaking Dusk's hand.

* * *

The sun was blazing but enormously comfortable since the expansive pool provided a sense of cooling even without being in it. The large group of 8 estrogen plus 1 testosterone took in its glorious sight before lightly walking to the brim of the water, searching for ample sun chairs and benches. The girls were having casual conversation and Helm was trailing a bit towards the rear lost in his own thought.

Three other guys were leaving the pool area and were immediately drawn to the large display of women that was walking by. Their mouths dropped, but they soon spied Helm, who was just casually strolling by them.

"Dude… rock on! Get some!" one of them said enthusiastically, nodding his head in approval. Helmuth only gave him the stare of incredulity before continuing onwards. The group all found suitable seating arrangements and began claiming sun chairs. Soon enough, cover-ups were shed, and instead turning into the scene that was one of the epitomes of wet dreams for boys and men alike. Most of the girls already began indulging themselves in the pool.

"You coming in with us?" Octavia asked as she shed her shirt and shorts, revealing one of the eight wonders of the pool-room. Tavi sported a grey bikini that concealed yet accentuated her curves perfectly. How a cellist was blessed with such a figure was a complete enigma to Helmuth. The gray contrasted perfectly with her fair skin tone, not to mention her long, perfectly straight, and flowing black hair (when she let it out of a hair tie) that fell to her lower back. Her stomach was not toned like Rainbow Dash's or Luna's, but it was perfectly flat… creating a smooth and continuous plane of skin with little to no pudge out of the bikini bottom, which concealed a more toned but smaller posterior. Her chest wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. If he had to make a comparison, probably a few numbers smaller than Pinkie. Why he was thinking all of this in his head instead of answering Tavi's question was also a complete mystery to him.

"Maybe in a little while. I'm going to catch some sun and relax a bit. You all have fun though," he finally replied, slipping his shirt off and donning some sunglasses before laying down on the sun chair.

"Aww very well then. Won't be as fun without you!" she said as she excused herself to join Luna and the others, waving as she left. Helm mumbled under his breath.

_Depends what your definition of 'fun' is._

He soon was able to relax considerably under the hot sun. Sunning was not really something he normally did on his own (most men don't), but he found it quite… rejuvenating. After a while, he was able to make out wet footsteps from the pool heading in his direction, over the constant playful white noise. His eyes never opened once.

"Howdy there, partner!" Applejack greeted as she took the sun chair next to him.

"Hey Applejack, you're out of the water a bit early. You alright?" he asked, turning his attention to the orange-bikini clad girl. He didn't fail to notice that her hair was not held by any tie anymore; it was now long, blond, and still wet due to the pool, thus sticking to her skin, which was also wet.

"Ah'm mighty fine. Just never been the pool type'o gal. Still fun though," she commented, sitting down comfortably and retracting one of her legs to her other knee, effectively flexing her leg. Under the guise of wearing sunglasses and having his eye movements concealed, Helm was able to eye the contours and curves of her toned legs… most likely formed from years of farm work.

"Same. Love the water, but more being around it than in it."

Applejack turned on her side to face the Lunar Guard, her chest being squeezed together between her arms under the new distribution of weight. She rested her head in her palm.

_Oh boy…_

"Yeah?"

"Guard training kinda ruined it for me. Getting up at four in the morning to practice aquatic defense and insertions; involving ice cold water," he explained, shuddering at the thought.

Applejack couldn't resist.

"Insertions… yah say?" Applejack said with a smug grin and the sultriest voice she could hope to muster with her southern drawl… it worked flawlessly.

_Wow… that was kinda hot… wait… oh no. No no no no not now not now…_

"Y-yeah. Covert operations to protect the Princesses by water insertions," he said, scrambling to think of something less enticing as he burned up. Applejack picked this up immediately and found teasing the poor guy a bit more fun than she should have.

"You don't say… sounds mighty interestin'" she commented as she sat up and 'adjusted' her top. Unfortunately, for Helm's sake, he just _had_ to find the most appealing part of a woman's anatomy their breasts.

"You okay there, Helm?" she asked innocently, noticing that he was a bit nervous.

_Think of dead kittens… ummm… burning orphans… dead kittens in a burning orphanage!_

"Y-yeah I'm fine! Peachy!" he replied.

"Yah look might tense. Ah think ah can help yah there," she said, shifting herself and moving to his chair.

"Ummm yeah I'm not so sure that's a good—"

"Just relax and ah'll take care'o everythin'," she interrupted his protest with a softer voice and proceeded to massage his back.

_Woooah… damn that feels nice. _

"See? Not so bad, huh?"

"EEe-yaa" he replied semi-coherently. A ton of knots in his back becoming undone was exactly what he needed. He was blissfully unaware of anything else right now as the euphoria of having millions of back knots come undone at once was shooting through him. That is… until he felt two soft flesh-like things that were covered in fabric pressed against his bare back. That definitely brought him out of his stupor. He said nothing though… what was there to say?

_Hey AJ, your tits are buried in my back?_

He let it slide. And personally, he had little issue with that.

"Ah have to admire your back muscles, Helm. I could use you on the farm every now and then for some extra help!" she continued.

"I… don't MIND… that at all…" Helm spat out as AJ hit a really tight knot. Applejack giggled a bit.

"Pinkie was right, yah are a good sport… puttin' up with us gals. We may be hard workin' but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy a bit'o fun once in a while. Not tah mention all the random talk."

"It's… quite alright. THANK, you… by the way!"

"Not at all, partner!" she replied back dismissively.

The two continued to talk to each other about random things, such as work on the farm, what it was like in the Guard, and surprisingly the two found quite a bit of common ground, especially in the area of work ethics. Helm had to admit, even though some of these girls were a little more… _playful_ than others, that didn't make them any less of good company. Time flew by and he really did enjoy talking to her, but it was about time to head back and prepare for lunch and some later activities. It was in the afternoon already.

Everyone gathered their things and after each of the girls' own _personal_ passing acknowledgement to Helm, AJ waited behind.

"Thanks for waiting, Applejack. And thanks for the massage once again," he stated with sincerity.

"Aww shucks. Nothin' to it. But if yah don't mind, if you'd like tah have a drink or two tonight after everyone's gone to bed, we'll Ah'd be mighty honored," she replied with a blush. Helm smiled. More time for him to get to know the girl, as if she read his mind.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot. I was actually going to ask you the same thing," he answered. AJ gleefully embraced him.

"Don't worry, we'll have a good time!" she commented before walking after the others. Helm only chuckled as he walked after.

_Depends what your version of a 'good time' is._

He also noted that Octavia was only a temporary stay, and didn't disturb the balance of things right now. That was the last thing he needed right now… another heart to potentially wound. He shook his head at these thoughts, not wishing this scenario on any of his fellow men.

_Confound these girls, they drive me to drink. _


	21. Celestial Trance and Late-Night Talks

**A/N: It's half past two in the damn morning but I had to finish this chapter. I'll respond to reviews next time, I swear! **

**Sorry for the wait, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Celestial Trance and Late-Night Talks

The large group of 88.89 percent estrogen and 11.11 percent testosterone made it back to the large hotel suite without incident, and much to the girls' delight, Helmuth was kind enough to prepare them all a decent lunch so they wouldn't have to do it themselves. He felt it was the least he could do since they all expended a good majority of their energy splashing around and doing whatever girls do in the pool together, while he just laid back with Applejack. Simple salads and sandwiches resonated well with everyone; and satisfied that everyone had been tended to, he excused himself to his room to freshen up… again.

With that being said, the eight girls were left to their own devices in the living room as they ate. So, what happens when eight girls are alone in a room?

Talking. Lots and lots of talking.

"Well, it sure was nice for him to make us lunch. He really shouldn't have!" Octavia commented, finishing her salad. Luna chuckled a bit with her mouth full.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Tavi. He does this all the time for me back at the castle."

"Still, mighty kind of him," Applejack put her own word in.

"I must concur. Quite gentlemanly of him, and I would expect no less of someone as dashing and well-mannered as him. Quite the man if I do say so myself… even if he can be a bit more shy than I'd like," Rarity stated. Fluttershy excused herself to her room so she could put on something more comfortable.

"Being shy isn't bad, as good traits come along with being shy. Once we bring him out of his shell fully, then he'll be unstoppable!" Rainbow Dash said with eagerness, pumping her fist into the air in a comical fashion. Twilight giggled.

"Unstoppable?" she asked incredulously.

"Only word I could find that fit what I was tryin' to say!" Dash responded. Twilight couldn't resist this opportunity.

"You sure it's not because it's the biggest word you know?" Twilight quipped. Pinkie recoiled with laughter. Rainbow just looked at her with a deadpanned expression on her face.

"Tough talk from the girl who gets off at the sight of a magical tome." Luna stifled her laughter but it worked its way out of her throat. Octavia only mouthed: "Oh, Damn!" Pinkie was dying and Twilight put a mock expression of pain on her face while holding her hand to her chest.

"Tome! That's a nice word! You've been taking my advice on writing your little vocabulary words ten times each after I read Daring Doo to you!"

"How about I fuck your face?!"

_Well, that escalated quickly._

At that moment Fluttershy returned and heard that comment, only to stop in her tracks and wordlessly turn around, heading back into her room. The entire living room burst into laughter… some more so than others. This was oh so common banter between the athlete and bookworm, and the other Elements looked forward to it every time.

Luna wiped her eyes a bit before regaining her composure.

_Wow… hehe. I wonder how Tia and Windfire are faring…_

* * *

Windfire was strolling along the castle corridors of the Solar Quadrant, sans guard equipment, while whistling a happy tune, figuratively speaking. He was feeling particularly great today… it was only two days into his week off and he hadn't been able to spend much quality time with his now recent girlfriend, Celestia.

_Hmm. Girlfriend. _

To him, it seemed really odd calling her that. He wasn't disputing it in the slightest and he was more than happy to be able to call the Princess of the Day by that title, but that's just it… it seemed a bit comically odd that he had the ability to have figurative 'ownership,' for lack of better words, over the co-ruler of Equestria.

Either way, they were together, and that's all that really mattered. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, ran his hand once through his relatively shorter, brown hair, and proceeded onwards towards the main residence hall of Princess Celestia. He neared her chamber doors and found them slightly ajar, just like she said they would be. He smiled to himself, having something nice planned for the two of them. They could finally make use of some free time and nothing could bring him down from that!

"GODDAMMIT!"

A frustrated voice yelled out, piercing the comfortable silence; followed by a large chair plowing through the chamber doors and slamming against the parallel wall, exploding into numerous pieces of wood. Windfire's guard instinct took over at that instant as he dashed for cover and stacked the wall. Soon, he realized that his powerful Princess was indeed frustrated.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" another yell of irritation sounded out from the room. Windfire peeked in to see Celestia sitting on her bed, her hair still flowing but not as neat, and rubbing her temples. There was another guard, a messenger no doubt, dressed in full uniform and was somewhat trembling from her outburst. He spied a letter on the ground… most likely the source of her indignation.

"No… no I'm not having this! I'm getting him on call right now, you're dismissed," she said a bit more softly. The guard bowed and scurried off, powerwalking right by Windfire. He silently let himself into her room and closed the door, witnessing Celestia sit down at her vanity and press a couple buttons. Her mirror rippled and the face of a guard commander appeared in place of her reflection.

"Princess?"

"Is there a reason why I have another meeting request from Grandflower?"

"Umm… he requests an audience with you, your highness?"

"I'm perfectly well aware of the obvious, but my question is why I received this damn summons in the first place! I told him _three_ times that his land entitlements were null and void and nothing is going to change that! I ordered him banned from meetings with me, at his belligerence, as well, so, WHY IS HE HERE?!" she raised her voice in irritation.

"Ummm I-I…"

"I have many more important things to deal with right now since Luna is on military and diplomatic business in Las Pegasus! I'm up to my lady-sack, spelled with a capital fucking K, in day to day affairs which are more numerous given the time of year… I'm running on fumes here with my patience and once again he comes to me, WHILE HE IS BANNED, and requests more frivolous meetings with me over his want to build a Glory-hole Emporium on his voided land titles! Don't send me any more messages from him!" Celestia ordered. The guard commander took all the information in… (some of it reluctantly) and saluted. Her lack of sleep recently coupled with extra irritating things to do in order to keep the country running were starting to show. It was a wonder how she made it a thousand years with Luna gone.

"Very well, Princess. However, Sir Grandflower is in the waiting room and he's pissing the guards off with his—"

"Waiting…? _Waiting?!_" Celestia seethed through her teeth. "I'm not seeing that bastard-spawn of a yak! In the words of my younger subjects, his Land Entitlements are dildos! So what's he waiting for, a fucking sex change? Throw him the hell out!" she yelled. He nodded.

"Yes, Princess. He will not bother you anymore," the guard captain finished. Her features softened in relief, her voice as well.

"Thank you, Commander. I apologize for snapping at you. Take an extra day's leave next week for your troubles, your guard's stationed in the clearance room as well. Thanks again."

"Not a problem, Princess, and thank you," he saluted once more with a smile before the mirror rippled, her own disheveled reflection returning. Celestia sighed audible, dropping her forehead to her arms, which were resting on the table top. Windfire took this opportunity to softly come up behind her and place his hands on her shoulders by the crevice of her neck, kneading her stressed muscles.

"Ooooooooh…" she groaned out in pleasure of having knots removed from her muscles.

"Is this a bad time, Celly?" Windfire asked. She got up from her vanity, clumsily walked to her bed, and collapsed on it. He chuckled as he followed her, standing beside her prone form. Her eyes were closed but she beckoned him closer. Leaning down to see what was up, she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted his body onto the bed, him lying down on his back and her cuddled up into his side, her hands around his neck. She sighed contentedly and grinned.

"No… never a bad time when you randomly drop by," she softly spoke, her eyes never opening. She missed this… oh so much. He smiled at that comment, getting butterflies like a little kid as a result of knowing that he was indeed wanted. Windfire gently massaged her scalp and hair with his right hand, further comforting the overworked Sun Princess and threatening to put her to sleep.

"I was wondering if we'd be able to hang out tonight… maybe go to dinner or any other enjoyable things, but it looks like you're ready to pass out at a moment's notice," he said, grinning. She giggled lightly.

"It's barely three, just past lunch time, and you're already talking about dinner? Can't we just lay like this for a while?" she asked rhetorically but in pure bliss.

"Just _lying_ down in a bed, Celly? Never thought I'd hear you say that you'd want to use a bed with me just for lying down," he quipped. Celestia couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm.

"We did it _once_ and you still hold that over me… but then again, do you have a problem to address with that?" she softly shot right back. Now _he_ couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know… I don't think I do…" he replied with mock thoughtfulness. Celestia opened her eyes, locking her brilliant light-purple irises to his dark greens. She gingerly propped herself up and brought her lips to his, initiating the soft and tender kiss, one of the variety they enjoyed when they could. Their eyes closed, her arms wrapped around his neck once more, and his around her back in turn, as they held the intimate embrace.

After a couple minutes, they separated, grinning softly to each other in adoration while touching their foreheads together, their eyes never leaving each other. Soon after, Celestia resumed her previous position of being snuggled up into his side, the side of her face fitting into his neck. They laid like this for a little while… relaxing, until she moved her mouth up to his ear:

"Windfire, there comes a time when one decides to use their bed for rest and sleep in place of more… nefarious purposes, for lack of better words," she began to softly say. She then nibbled lightly on the top of his ear, causing him to have shivers down his spine.

"However, this is not one of those times," she finished, punctuating her statement with a couple kisses to his neck. He cooed a bit involuntarily out of blissful feeling.

"And here I thought you were sapped of energy as of late from recent and more pressing duties," Windfire replied while reciprocating the gesture, moving his neck out of the way and laying kisses and light nibbles on hers. She craned her neck upward in order to give him better access as she giggled and enjoyed the sensations.

"Put it this way," she began once more, switching their positions and getting her face on top of his. "Equestria will always have funding for certain economic and social projects no matter what. In the same manner, I will always have energy for certain… social endeavors."

The two chuckled at her terrible analogy; not hesitating to lean into each other, close their eyes, and initiate a passion filled make-out.

In the end, Windfire was correct about a "night together," in a manner of speaking.

* * *

The day droned on in Las Pegasus, initiating another heat spike which ultimately fell as night draped its endless curtain of darkness over the city. The nine friends spent the day together, going out shopping and grabbing dinner (without starting a fight). It was a most pleasant time to be had and Helmuth got to know the other girls even more over casual conversation. He had to admit, being out with eight other women wasn't as terrible of a thought anymore. His other fears were also unfounded, as Octavia had to leave by the end of the night in order to return to practicing the next morning with her orchestra. She didn't leave without giving her card to Helm, asking him to contact her when or if he was free in the West District of Canterlot.

The energy exerted throughout the day meant that everyone was ready to turn in early, especially Luna, who had diplomatic work all day the next day. It always struck her as odd that she had been able to easily switch her sleep schedule to that of a normal person with the help of magical lucidity. There were many benefits to be had as a result.

All the girls had turned in (some even 'passed out'), save for Applejack, and Luna had already said goodnight to the girls and her faithful guard. It was just Helmuth and AJ left in the dimly lit living room as of now. The two looked at each other.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"I reckon we shall," she replied. Applejack got up, taking a nice bottle of hard cider to the kitchen in order to fetch some glasses and ice. Soon after, she poured their drinks, took a seat next to the Lunar Guard, and they both clinked their drinks together and relaxed back. Applejack took off her stetson and undid her hair ties, leaving her beautiful blonde hair to flow down and mold to the figure of her upper torso and back unrestricted. Glancing over, the clock read 11:26 PM.

Conversation started light as they were settling in and getting comfortable. But after a couple of minutes, it was bound to get interesting:

"I know what you girls are up to, by the way," Helm commented. AJ looked over to him and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I saw it from the beginning."

"And jus' what might that be?"

"You girls are having a contest to see who can bring my walls down and 'win me over,' so to speak," he divulged. Applejack cocked her head in a fashion of incredulity before giggling a bit.

"Contest? Ah don't think it's a contest we're havin'," Applejack replied.

"It's not?"

"Nah, 'cause a contest means somethin' different than 'friendly competition,'" she quoted with her fingers. "Ah'm not gonna lie and say that the other five plus mahself have no interest in you. That'd be against mah own Element anyway. But a contest means there are winners and losers, or in this here case one winner and five losers. That's not how we wanted to see it, and we reckoned we didn't want that stain on our friendship either," she explained.

"Did you think this could potentially ruin your friendships? Because in all honesty… that's what I was worried about," he implied sheepishly, not wanting to sound egotistical with the situation at hand. AJ shook her head.

"Not ruin, but leave a mark in some sense. A stain, like Ah said. It could cause a few arguments in the future and we didn't want none of that. So, we made a little agreement: Whatever happens, happens. No cryin' about it or nothin'," she replied, taking another drink. He took another sip as well, thinking about her words and clarifying them in his head.

"I suppose so. I'm guessing you all are enjoying getting me flustered and forcefully dragging me from my shell, right?" he joked. AJ smiled at the thought.

"Yah darn tootin', partner! Really funny if I do say so mahself," she confirmed, scooting a bit closer to Helm. He laughed softly.

"Well, I would be lying not only to you, but to myself if I said I didn't enjoy your… efforts," he added extra implication on his last word, causing Applejack to blush a bit. He laughed even more at that and playfully nudged her, which she reciprocated back to him. As if planned once more, the nudging /giggling fight left AJ leaning into him with his arm around her. Although a bit awkward at first, Helm didn't mind in the slightest. Applejack, for some reason, didn't mind the position either.

The two relaxed into each other, talking about other things on their mind that they haven't covered yet and that they deemed appropriate. After a while though, the clock read 12:37 AM, and Applejack was getting droopy-eyed.

"I'm having a great time, but you look like you're ready to pass out. You should get some sleep," Helm stated. On cue, she yawned, covered her mouth, and then stretched some.

"Yeah, Ah suppose yer right," she agreed. The two stood up and stretched a bit more.

"Thanks fer tonight by the way, it meant a great deal," Applejack said. Helmuth nodded.

"It was my privilege."

Applejack enveloped him in a soft hug and he in turn did the same, unafraid of the ramifications of a simple act as that anymore. However, things rarely go as planned, do they?

She turned her face towards his again and planted a one-second peck on his lips, leaving him reeling in his thoughts. She giggled a bit more at his reddening and slightly stunned demeanor.

"Goodnight, Helm. See you in the mornin'," she said softly as she turned around and walked towards her door, swaying her hips a bit more than she would. She turned her gaze over her shoulder once more, locking eyes with him, winking and smiling before closing the door.

Helmuth was at some loss for words but then again, he figured it was only a matter of time before someone trumped the peck on the cheek from Pinkie. He laughed at that entire situation once more before retiring to his own bed.

* * *

Applejack sighed once more behind her closed door and made her way past Pinkie's bed, with her sleeping form occupying it, and dressing comfortably before lying down to rest for the night.

She sighed/groaned contentedly as she closed her eyes, waiting for slumber to take her over; basking in the rooms silence…

…

"Did you do the naughty hug?"

"Go the fuck to sleep, Pinkie."


	22. Duet

**A/N: I bet you thought I was dead. Nope! School, which is ending very soon. **

**I also bet you thought this was a real chapter. Nope! Chuck Testa. The real one WILL be posted tomorrow when I'm not so tired, so I can properly edit it and review it. In the meantime, here's a little something extra for your troubles to whet your appetite :)  
**

* * *

"LUNA! Get your ass out here now! They've been waiting LONG ENOUGH for at least _something_ and that's exactly what we're gonna do!" Celestia yelled out to Luna in the darkness, the former only being revealed by a small center light in the otherwise black room. She was wearing a casual white dress with her tiara… a standard look for her.

"Yes, I said we'd agree to something different aside from the mail… but I don't want to do _this_!" Luna called back from nowhere.

"Damn, even after all that rehab you still have some splinters left over from that stick in your ass, huh?" Celestia replied mockingly.

"Shut up! Just because I'm more comfortable doesn't mean I constantly enjoy putting myself out there, thank you very much!" Luna replied, still defiant.

"Luna! They're _waiting_! And this is _non-_negotiable… so you're getting out here you skinny, whore, small titted, blue-haired shitgiggle…"

"ALRIGHT I'm here, are you quite finished?" Luna asked in an annoyed manner, another center light catching her entrance and lighting her up.

"No, actually… you're also… ummm…" Celestia thought for a moment. "What's that word we learned from Trottingham?"

"Minge."

"Right! You're a fucking minge," Celestia finished with a smug smile. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Right… let's just get this over with," Luna stated plainly. The two sisters then looked forward and summoned a microphone each with their hand. At a cue, some softer music began to play.

"This is dedicated to Luna's and my relationship as sisters!" Celestia added with excitement and began swaying. Luna rolled her eyes once before it all began:

(A/N: _**Bold**_=Celestia, _Normal_=Luna )

"_**Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall."**_

"_Like the seashore clings to the sea." _

The two began to slowly walk side by side.

"_**Like you'll never get rid of your shadow-w… **_

_**Luna, you'll never get rid of me!"**_

Luna smiled a bit and loosened up a tad.

"_Let all the others fight and fuss." _

**Both:** "Whatever happens… we've got us!"

Celestia started to walk towards the back while Luna took the lead.

"_**Me…"**_

"_We're closer than pages that stick in a brook."_

"… _**and my shadow…"**_

"_We're closer than ripples that play in a brook."_

"… _**strolling down the avenue…"**_

"_Wherever you find her you'll find me just look…" _

"_Closer than Tia's ass is to reaching planetary mass…"_

Luna waggled her eyebrows jokingly and retreated to the back while Celestia took the front.

"_Me…"_

"_**We're closer than smog when it clings to L.P." **_

"… _and my… shadow…"_

"_**We're closer than Luna is to Seafire's meat."**_

They both stood side by side again.

**Both: **"Not a _soul_ can bust this team in two…

We stick together like glue!"

They planted their backs against each other in the exact same pose for effect.

"_And when it's sleeping time…"_

"_**That's when we ri-ise…"**_

"_We start to swing!"_

"_**Swing to the ski-ies…"**_

"_Our clocks don't chime…"_

"_**What a surprise…"**_

**Both: "**They ring…"

They both smiled at each other.

"… a-ding-ding Happy New Year!"

Luna took the backup again.

"_Me…"_

"_**And now to repeat what I said at the start…"**_

"_And my shadow…"_

"_**They'll need a large crowbar to break us apart." **_

**Both: **"We're in it to-ge-ther, so…"

The two linked arms and performed symmetric movements.

**Both: **"Before we get finished, we'll make the town roar!"

"We'll make all the late-spots, and then a few more!"

"But wind up at Ponyville, right after Canterlot…

… life is gonna be whee-wow-whee!"

"_**It's gonna be a party!" **_

**Both: **"For my…!"

"Shadow, and me-e-e…!"

The music stopped and Luna visibly relaxed, still somewhat smiling.

"Say Luna…?" Celestia began to ask.

"What is it, Tia?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"The hell do you want now?"

"Would you mind taking it… one more time?"

"From the top?!"

"No! From the ending!" Celestia replied with a sly look. Luna returned it.

"Wonderful!"

The music started up once more.

**Both: **"And while we are swingin' to mention a few,"

"We'll drop in at Cloudsdale, Trottingham too,"

"But wind up at Ponyville, whatever we do,"

"Life is gonna be whee-wow-whee!"

"_**Wow!"**_

**Both: **"For myy…"

"… shadow, and me!"

The music took its final turn and it ended. The two smiled at each other and gave a light curtsy.

"Luna…?" Celestia asked, prepared to ask her another favor.

"Oh, fuck yourself, Tia," Luna replied jokingly, walking away from view flipping her the bird.

"Alright," Celestia acknowledged with a chuckle before she too, walked off and the lights turned off.

* * *

**A/N: That was Frank Sinatra's (featuring Sammy Davis Jr.) _Me and My Shadow_. Some lyrics were changed to fit the situation. **

**Thanks for bearing with me all this damn time! School has been an asshole, but I'm getting some more free time very soon. See you all in about twelve hours :D**


	23. The Letter

**A/N: Did I say 'tomorrow?' I lied, apparently. So here it is now! Believe it or not... stuff seems like it may go down. Let me know what you think! Here's the (finally) continuation of where we left off. :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Letter

"What the hell is that smell?! Twi, did you try to cook again?! We're all lucky we're still alive!" the voice of Rainbow Dash pierced the relative calm of the morning, stirring Helm from his slumber. He was surprised that he wasn't already awake in the first place. His eyes barely fluttered open as his senses were startled awake, attempting to asses everything around him. His and Luna's bedroom door was shut but they could still hear everything outside.

"Keep talking Dashie, and you see that pan on the stove? It's going up your poopshoot diameter first. Then you can shit pancakes and eat those," the voice of the bookworm retorted in sarcasm and false anger. Helmuth was trying to register that in his mind but it was still trying to warm up.

_That's wonderful to wake up to._

"As if, egghead! Unless you've got experience shoving things up an ass ya slut—OH WAIT! You don't!" Rainbow replied to her retort with what sounded like a 'wink,' if a wink could make a sound.

"Keep on mouthing off, RD. Please do; just keep in mind that I still know that spell that imitates a severe case of crabs for twenty-four hours. You seemed like you enjoyed yourself thoroughly last time."

"HA! Jokes on you! I'm bare down there!"

"That didn't stop me then, it won't stop me now. I can definitely fix that… still never found out if the carpet matched the drapes…"

_What. The. Fuck._

"Fuck you, Twilight! I still never forgave you _or_ got you back for that the last time!" Dash yelled back.

"Well I wouldn't have to remind and threaten you if _you_ hadn't just _randomly_ insulted my cooking, which I already know is subpar! So I suggest you shut the hell up before I shove my Limited Edition™ Elementary Differential Equations textbook down your throat and magically rust your twat shut," the magic adept added sternly.

"Bitch please; it sounds like you're implying that you could take me in a fight…"

The conversation of what sounded more like a borderline full blown argument continued in earnest between the two. Helm sighed as he was now fully awake and considered getting up to see what all the fuss was about. That is until Luna's form turned over, revealing that she was also just waking up.

"Pay them no mind, they're the best of friends and are always like this… always," she deadpanned.

"Did you want to go back to sleep?" he asked. If that was the case he'd go tell the two to knock it off. Luna shook her head.

"Nay, it's about time I get up. I have more meetings to attend today," Luna said, pantomiming a pistol pointed at her head and pulling the 'trigger.' Helmuth nodded.

"Alright. Might as well be productive today too. After all, got a date planned tonight with Rarity," he said, stretching his back out. Luna smirked at him as he turned around.

"What?" he asked, smiling back at her genuinely.

"You called it a 'date.'"

"…Yeah I guess I did. What of it?"

"I wouldn't even dream of hearing 'Helmuth,' 'woman's name,' and 'date,' in the same sentence… maybe 'Helmuth,' 'man's name,' and 'date…'" Luna quipped. The Lunar Guard rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I've come around with women. Happy now?"

"Thrilled actually."

"Good. Then it's time we put our plans into action," Helm suggested. Luna nodded and stretched her arms out as well.

"…GAHH! TWILIGHT STOP!"

The two were immediately brought out of their stupors and they rushed to open the door, finding Rainbow Dash cowering behind the kitchen counter and Twilight in an offensive stance, a book levitating in her magical aura. One of the other doors opened up, revealing Applejack and she did not look pleased.

"Will ya two shut the hell up?!" she yelled, scowling at the both of them.

"Twilight's attacking me with a book!" Rainbow shouted back, flailing her arms.

"I told you I'd cram my book down your throat… though I'm thinking it's better up your ass…" Twilight stated professionally, tapping her finger against her cheek and looking elsewhere pensively.

"Alright girls, that's quite enough," Luna stated calmly, holding her hand out in a 'cool it' gesture, diffusing the situation (although playful) immediately. The rest of the girls came into the common room to see what was up.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I'd like to say a couple of things: I have more business to tend to today in approximately two hours. So when I leave, you all are very much on your own. As you know, I am not Nightmare Moon and thus do not control your every being. You may do what you wish, as always, but _please_ try not to cause trouble…" Luna lectured lightly. The others nodded.

"Ah don't believe we done caused the last incident at the bar…" Applejack interjected.

"I'm very well aware of that, but I'm sure you know what I mean. Did you girls have any plans for today?" Luna asked.

"I need to get a few things in preparation for tonight and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy volunteered to help me out… such dears they are," Rarity spoke while forcefully dragging Dash and Fluttershy to her side. Luna raised her brow and looked at Dash, who threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I guess I'm going shopping. Thanks Rarity," the prismatic haired girl admitted defeat.

"I don't really mind actually…" Fluttershy was able to get out. Luna chuckled a bit and nodded.

"I actually need to get more supplies so I can bake some more tonight!" Pinkie said jovially. Applejack then walked next to the pink-haired bombshell.

"And Ah'll go with her Ah suppose. Heard there was gonna be a farmer's market towards the middle o'town. Kinda curious to see," Applejack added. Luna nodded again.

"Very well, that just leaves Twilight. Did you have anything planned for today?"

"Not really. Was gonna read up on some stuff since it's gonna be quiet around here," the lavender haired girl responded.

"Fair enough. Then it's just going to be you and Helm here until later. Might finally give you two a chance to just hang out," Luna said, retiring back to the room and subtly winking over her shoulder at Twilight, who only blushed furiously. Helm only rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit.

"Well then, if that's the case, then we shall be off. Come along girls," Rarity instructed, leading the deadpanned Rainbow Dash and indifferent Fluttershy out the door.

"Might as well head out also. I want to finish that chocolate cake tonight!" Pinkie said excitedly as she started bouncing and striding out the door. Applejack followed after her.

"Ah honestly have no idea how that girl gets all her energy. Gonna have'ta make sure she doesn't break nothin'. See ya later, Helm!" she said as she walked out the door, winking a bit at the Lunar Guard. He only smiled as he recalled last night's events… that was a fun time. It was just him and Twilight in the room currently, with the latter sitting comfortably on the couch, legs stretched out and reading. She was in some dark purple mesh shorts that went to mid-thigh and a baggy white shirt… nothing to really write home about. However, what drew Helmuth's attention were, oddly, her legs. Her slender (bordering petite) frame left her legs looking very smooth and toned, and he found himself staring at them. He was able to yank his eyes away when he figured out that they would have time to themselves while Luna freshened up and ultimately left on duty.

"Got anything planned?" Twilight asked, taking the words right out of Helm's mouth. She had her book lowered and was looking at him.

"Other than an outing with Rarity tonight, not really. You and I could hang out if you want. As of right now though, I need to work out, so I'll be in the gym," he said, going back to his room to change.

"Wait! I'll come with you," Twilight said, interrupting his step and shutting her book, getting to her feet. Helm stopped in his tracks and raised his brow at her, running a quick finger through his dark hair.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but I never took you at first glance for a gym type," he said sheepishly. Twilight only giggled.

"Few do, and I don't visit very often but it's nice to get some real exercise in once in a while," the bookworm iterated with a smile. "I'll get dressed and meet you out here," she commented, disappearing into her room.

Helmuth watched her go and shrugged a bit before entering his room. He heard the water in the bathroom running and he figured that Luna was showering off in preparation for duty today, so he paid that no mind. Spying some clean workout garments, he donned the material quickly, making himself look _somewhat_ presentable for the lavender haired bookworm before he strolled out, being surprised to find Twilight waiting for him already. At first glance she was clad in some black yoga pants and a lavender tank top that hugged her figure, defining her curves nicely. She didn't have the ass of Pinkie, nor the breasts of Fluttershy, but that didn't make her any less attractive. Still… that _also_ didn't mean that the image of Fluttershy in a bathing suit yesterday wasn't still imprinted on his mind.

_That image will haunt me for a while… and I am _perfectly_ okay with that… hehe._

"Hey there, Helm… You gawking at me in the name of science? Or are you just happy to see me," Twilight said with a joking inflection, blushing at having his eyes on her.

_Fuck!_

He immediately averted his gaze towards her eyes, which were looking at him expectantly.

"He…he… Science. Definitely science. For research and math and shit," he responded incoherently, walking towards the door. Twilight busted out laughing and she followed after him, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Luna had been enjoying her shower thoroughly. She had reverted her hair back to its stagnant form in order to cleanse it out nicely, while bathing her body soothingly. Eventually, the heaven of showers must come to an end, and she exited out of the bathroom-turned sauna whilst humming "Bad Medicine." After toweling off, returning her hair to its ethereal form, and putting on some underwear, she strut out to the kitchen in order to grab a quick something to eat, until something caught her eye:

"Mail… very well then."

She spied a few marked envelopes on the ground by the door, recently dropped off most likely, and picked them up, examining the fronts.

_Brochure… Information brief… Night court report… Meeting brief… _

All seemed to be in order, until she read the last envelope:

_Ministry of the Armed Forces…? _

Setting the other envelopes aside, she carefully ripped the top open and slid out the letter, addressed to her personally, and began to read:

_Princess Luna of Equestria, _

_The General Army is setting up another outpost fifty miles west of Las Pegasus, however we lack the certain people required to get things going, in a manner of speaking. Looking at the service records of other branches, one of your Lunar Guards came to light. Your personal guard Helmuth M. Nightwing has an extensive list of technical skills adorning his record, on top of direct service to the crown, which is always extraordinary. _

_As per governmental regulations and checks and balances between the branches of the armed forces, Pfc. Nightwing is to be promoted, and temporarily commandeered by the Army. He will report to Royal Guard High Command in Canterlot one month from now and will then be transferred to the Las Pegasus Outpost where he will help head the technical setup of the new base for approximately six months._

_Marshal Contrail_

Luna just stared at the letter… she really had not thought that something like that would happen. Helm, literally her closest friend and Guard, was going to be taken from her, albeit temporarily.

"How about I stick this letter in your ass and twist, Contrail?" Luna said to no one in particular as she stormed off to her room, reemerging a few minutes later dressed in full ceremonial military garb and slamming the door shut as she left.

_You're gonna get it when I see you soon…_

* * *

Helm and Twilight exited the elevator on their floor coming from the gym, stretching one last time and wiping the last remnants of a light sweat from their brows before they began walking back towards the room.

"That was fun, Twi, gotta admit!" the Guard remarked jovially. Twilight smiled back at him.

"Mhmm! I definitely needed that… owww…" she replied, rubbing part of her lower back, most likely a bit sore from stretching wrong or overexertion.

"Well, now that we have a ton of time on our hands, would you like to—is that Luna?" Helmuth broke his speech, the two turning their attention two the Lunar Princess walking towards them, going to the elevators. She threw them a casual wave before beckoning Helm over wordlessly. He looked at Twi oddly but complied, walking over to her.

"Hey Luna… need something?" he asked. Since the two were essentially at eyelevel, Luna just stared at him for a couple of seconds before closing the distance between their bodies and embracing him in a rather tight hug. This threw him off guard (pun completely intended) at the suddenness but nevertheless he reciprocated.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. She separated from him and just looked into his eyes with pure adoration, gracing the humble Guard with one of the most genuine grins he had ever seen… before she broke their touch and continued on her way, nodding towards the bookworm before she entered the elevator, which subsequently closed her from view.

"Ummm… I know she and I are really awesome and close friends but even I'm not that oblivious to know that something is up," Helm commented. Twilight walked up to him and they continued on towards the suite.

"I know, but I'm not sure what could be bothering her," Twilight pondered.

"Time of the month?"

Twilight couldn't help but giggle, even though she playfully socked him in the arm.

"Probably not, but it obviously has something to do with you," she clarified.

"Me? You sure it's not just the stresses of being a ruler?"

The two of them entered the suite and closed the door after themselves.

"I don't think so. While stress is rather common, since I've seen it all the time with Celestia… no. The way she looked at you could write novels," Twilight replied.

"I noticed that too, and that was a very interesting look. Any thoughts?" Helm asked. Twilight led him to her room where a large vanity stood. She beckoned him to stand in front of the large mirror and he did so, just staring at his reflection.

"What do you know about Luna's history since she was a child?" Twilight asked.

"The only prominent thing from over a thousand years ago that she told me was that she was rather close with her and Celestia's father, right?" he confirmed. Twilight beamed.

"Indeed! You may not accept this at first but she sees her father in you. You look like him too," she threw out. This made him look at her incredulously.

"_I_ look like Field Marshal Quasar, former co-ruler of Equestria and Ruler of the Night? I find that hard to believe," he dismissed. Twilight shook her head.

"I figured you'd say something like that, but tell me: When she accepted you as a personal guard, did she happen to be almost unnaturally drawn and friendly to you?" Twilight speculated. The Guard's brow raised again.

"Ummm… yeah actually, now that you mention it, she was a million times friendlier and easy-going than others had made her out to be."

"Did she happen to also naturally stay gravitated to you?" she asked.

"Isn't that kinda what 'making friends' means?" he replied with a twinge of sarcasm.

"You're missing the point, jackass," Twilight retorted, sensing his sarcasm and attempt to annoy her. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"But yes, even when Windfire was present, she seemed to spend more time talking or just generally being around me."

Twilight motioned for him to look into the mirror. He did, seeing his figure clad in work-out clothing… that is, until Twilight cast an illusion spell that distorted the clothing he was wearing, make it look like Helm was actually donning the uniform of an Equestrian Field Marshal from over a millennia ago. Helmuth had never put any thought toward it, but the resemblance was actually quite prominent.

"Woah…" the Guard mouthed, noticing that his figure, the hair, and especially his eyes matched perfectly. Twilight nodded as she stood next to him.

"The resemblance is almost uncanny. There's a psychological saying that women are subtly attracted to men who bear the traits of their fathers," Twilight explained softly.

"I look like your father too?!"

"Shut up! Hahaha," Twilight said, socking him again playfully as she giggled at the joke.

"But in all seriousness, she's upset because she's attracted to me?" he asked, looking for clarification. Twilight shook her head again.

"Not in that sense. She found solace romantically in Seafire. However, you remind her almost perfectly of Quasar, and she had been denied a father's influence for over a millennia. Realize that in the entirety of the life of an AeroMage, Luna and Celestia are still quite young. I infer that Luna was subconsciously looking for something, or someone, to fill that void," the lavender haired girl lectured.

"Luna had told me stories from her childhood, and she seemed particularly attached to him. I suppose there's merit in what you say. Should I talk to her and find out what's got her so worked up then?" Helmuth looked towards her for advice.

"Not yet. If I know her, even though she's greatly loosened up, she's still quite private about her feelings. Let her come to you about it."

"Very well. Well, now that that's been dealt with, we have about five hours to kill. Did you want to do anything?" he asked.

"We can always read, study, and discuss things?" Twilight asked somewhat hopefully. Helm shrugged and smiled.

"Right… 'Study,'" he added suggestive inflection on that word with air quotes. Twilight blushed enormously.

"NO!"

"Hahahaha! I'm just yankin' your chain, Twilight. But in all seriousness, that's as good as anything I suppose. Come, let us get started then," he beckoned her out the door. The two picked up the math book that was on the table and opened it between them; Twilight instinctively leaning into his body while he had no qualms with putting an arm around her, pulling her close.

Studying. _Literally_ studying.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh... What's gonna happen to poor Helmie and Luna? **


End file.
